Beginnings
by Lillehafrue
Summary: The battle for Arus is escalating. Can the Voltron Force stop Doom once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

_Things were happening too fast. Ships were swarming all around him, __driving the sensors crazy. Laser fire was everywhere. CRASH! Direct hit! The alarms rang through the air-_Keith woke with a start. The alarms weren't in his dreams.

"Not again!" a voice groaned from across the room.

"Let's go Lance, looks like they're back at it." Keith grabbed his shirt off the chair where he had dropped it only a couple of hours ago. Lance rolled off the couch, and the two Voltron Force members rushed down the hall to the Control Room. On the way, they met up with two other members of the team, Hunk and Pidge. The four entered the Command room at a dead run, almost running into Princess Allura.

"What's going on Coran?" asked Keith.

"It appears to be ships of the same caliber that we have been up against the past few days. I'm still not sure where they came from, or even who they are!" Coran said.

Keith looked at his team. They were all exhausted from being up for the past three days. His concern turned to rage when he saw the bruises on Princess Allura's face. "All right, that's it. Let's go team. We're finishing this. NOW." They ran towards the tunnels leading them to their lions.

"Let's go, Voltron Force!" They yelled in unison. The five Lions burst into the air at top speed. The battle was on…..

Some time later, the ships returned to their alcoves, and the Team met up in the Ready Room. All were battered and bruised. Pidge was limping, Lance sported a split lip, and Hunk, Keith and Allura had all added to their bruises.

"I could sleep for a week." grumbled Hunk.

"Me too." added Pidge with a yawn.

"Who **were** those guys?" asked Lance.

Keith shook his head. "I'm not sure. This was too easy."

Allura nodded. "They were all robots. There wasn't a Robeast in sight. No Mother ship either. Strange."

"I have the damndest feeling about all this. I think we are in real trouble this time." Lance said. His troubled look had Keith looking at him closely. Lance's feelings were not often to be ignored. Keith's head began to ache.

"Well, we'll figure it out in the morning. All of you, bed, and that's an order." Keith looked Lance directly in the eyes.

Coran interrupted. "First, you and the Princess have to debrief in front of the Council. I'm sorry Your Highness, Captain. Just a bit longer, I promise."

Keith sighed. "All right team, you heard me. Off, now. C'mon Princess. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can get you into bed." The whole room froze at Keith's words. He didn't notice, until he'd realized what he had said. Keith turned to face his friends. Allura's blue eyes were open wide. Pidge, Hunk, and Coran looked on in shock. Only Lance had a smirk on his face as he watched Keith turn as red as the uniform he wore. "Princess….I…Ah….I mean…"

Allura was the first to get her voice back. "Good thing Nanny wasn't here to hear that. See you in the Council." She and Coran turned to leave the room. Before she went out the door, she paused and gave Keith a sidelong look. And sent him a sweet smile that went straight to his heart.

Hunk and Pidge headed to their rooms. "Night Skipper. Sleep well!" Hunk chuckled. He and Pidge giggled all the way down the hall. Only Lance was left in the room with his Captain.

"Freudian slip Captain?" he grinned, and watched Keith's face get all red again.

Keith elbowed him in the ribs. "Shut up Lance. Get to bed." Keith was not amused.

Lance laughed. "See that you get there as well Cap. Sooner more than later."

Lance's expression booked no argument. He could see the fatigue written all over Keith's body. "I'm serious Keith. You look like hell."

Keith sighed. "No argument there my friend. See you in the morning." With that, he left the room and made his way to the council chamber. Lance watched him go, then sighed himself and set off to his room.

The noise in the Council chamber assaulted Keith's already aching head. He glanced towards the Princess. She gave him a look of sympathy as he sat down, wincing over his sore muscles. As soon as he was seated, she beckoned for silence, and nodded to Coran. He stood, addressing the Council. "My Lords and Ladies, we are here to discuss further protection for our planet. The Voltron Force has managed to save us once again, but it is clear they need assistance. I recommend we ask Galaxy Garrison for a Space Force to be sent here at once." He sat down as the mayhem erupted. Councilors were all vying to be heard.

"We don't need help from off-worlders!"

"What about Voltron?"

"The Voltron Force never needed help before!"

"We can take care of ourselves!"

Keith's head was spinning. _I can't take this anymore. _Suddenly he stood up. "**QUIET!**" he bellowed. The room sank into shocked silence. Keith didn't often speak at these meetings, let alone take charge. He paused and looked around at the councilors. He met Allura's eyes. They were full of concern for him. Concern, and something else Keith couldn't read. The room started spinning again. He took a deep breath and looked away. "I agree with Coran. We obviously are up against some kind of new technology. The Team and I have been fighting for days. We need help. We **cannot** do this alone. Even the Voltron Force can admit when they need assistance. Right now we couldn't take on Nanny, let alone Zarkon and his cronies. Listen to us people. Call Galaxy Garrison. Get a Space Force here. **Now**. Before it's too late." Keith's legs began to wobble under him. He sat down quickly, hoping no one noticed.

The Princess stood. Her heart clenched as she saw Keith's hands shaking, and the pallor of his skin. _He's exhausted. I don't think he's slept in days. I'm ending this now. _"This is not a choice my Councilors. I **am** sending notice to Earth. I hope to have a permanent force here within days. If there is more you need to discuss, you will have to do it without us. The Captain and I haven't been able to rest since this began. Any questions can be put to us tomorrow. Good Night." She turned and left the room, motioning for Keith to follow her.

They walked down the hallway in silence. Both were too tired to speak. Keith paused in front of the Princess's door. "Princess…."

Allura put a finger to Keith's lips. "Shhhh! Go get some rest. We will talk in the morning." She smiled at him, another of those achingly sweet smiles, and slipped into her room.

Keith shook his head wearily. _I can't deal with this right now. And I'm never going to get to sleep. _He started down the hallway, but instead of going to his room, he made his way to the Control room. Sitting in the chair, he punched in the codes to planet Pollux. Momentarily, Sven's face appeared on the screen. "Keith! Vhat is going on down dere?"

"I'm not sure Sven. Is it possible for you to join us? I think we could use your help." Keith replied wearily. He ran his hand through his hair. "I know I could."

Sven looked closely at Keith. "What happened to you? You look vorse den normal."

Keith smiled, his first one in days. "Thanks alot my friend. Don't worry. Nothing that a few days of rest can't cure. When can we expect you?"

Sven paused. "About a veek I tink. Maybe sooner. Go to bed. Oleson out." The screen went dark.

Keith next punched in the codes for Galaxy Garrison headquarters. After a moment, Lance's father appeared. "Keith, we heard the news. What's going on? Is everything all right up there?"

"Not really sir. We were attacked, nothing new there, but no sign of Zarkon or Lotor. Just a bunch of robot fighters. A lot more than we've been used to, but we managed to handle it. We're beat though. If they come back…" Keith paused to rub his aching head. "Lance has a bad feeling, and we all know what that means."

Admiral Alexander Harrison looked thoughtful. "Yes, we do. We are sending you a squadron of space fighters. They are under your command. They have been permanently assigned to Arus." He looked at his godson's exhausted features. "Keith, I wish I could do more."

"You've done enough Uncle. Thanks." Keith replied wearily.

"Enough for now. As your Commanding Officer, I order you to bed." Admiral Harrison's tone softened. "There is nothing more to do tonight. I will be in touch soon." Keith nodded. The Admiral continued. "I meant what I said. Bed, now. Harrison out." The channel closed. Keith sighed. _I wish every one would stop telling me that._ He stretched his aching muscles and headed, finally to his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days passed uneventfully. There was no repeat attack of the mysterious ships. The Team took the opportunity for a little R R down by the lake. Lance, Keith, Pidge and Hunk swam, while Allura watched from the castle balcony. She especially kept her eyes on Keith. Something had happened to her over the past few days. Something she couldn't explain. Keith made his way back to shore and threw himself down on a blanket. He had left his shirt off, and she could see clearly, the scars running across his body. Scars that hadn't been there before he came to Arus. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of the many times she had almost lost him. The many times he had thrown himself in the path of danger, just to save her. Things he had said and done, things that were taking on a new meaning now. Before she could continue the thought, a voice whispered in her ear. "Enjoying the view?" Allura gasped and turned to find her cousin, Romelle, standing next to her. Romelle's husband, Sven stood there too.

"Romelle! Sven! What are you doing here?" Allura cried. She jumped up and hugged them both.

"Ve heard you needed a little help." Sven replied. His eyes narrowed as he took in the fading bruises on Allura's face.

Allura caught the look. "Don't you start. I get the same looks from all of them too. I am just doing my job. Did Keith ask you to come?"

Romelle nodded. "We came as soon as we could." She paused, and smiled a tiny, sweet smile at her husband. "There is a Space Force from Earth on the way also. We received a transmission on our way here. They should be here in a matter of hours." She smiled. "Now, let's go get the boys and make this a real party."

A short time later, all were gathered in the Rec room. Romelle was telling everyone about her brother, Bandor's, latest escapade. Keith stood nearby, seeming to listen, but his thoughts were light-years away. "Keith." Keith looked up startled to see Sven standing near him. "Tell me about deese fighters."

Keith sighed. "That's just it Sven, there's not much to tell. They came out of no where one night. Hundreds of them. We finally managed to get rid of them, but that's the strange thing. No mother ship, no Robeast. We have no idea how or where they came from. And to top it off, Lance is getting a funny feeling about the whole situation."

Sven looked serious. They all knew to trust Lance's "funny feelings." They had proved right on too many occasions. "So, vhat is next?"

"I don't know."

"Seems like ve have some investigating to do." Sven cracked a sly smile at Keith.

"I think you're right. Meet me later tonight after everyone is asleep. Time to figure this out once and for all."

Later that night, Keith and Sven meet in the Castle library. Keith played all the battle tapes and the two friends tried to find a clue. After four hours, Keith sighed. "Exactly what did you expect to find Sven?" He asked. Sven didn't answer. He kept staring at the tele-screen. "Sven?"

Sven looked up at Keith, a wicked smile on his face. "Here. Look." He rewound part of the tape. The enemy fighters were all around Voltron.

Keith watched, "I don't see anything…Wait a minute!" He peered intently at the screen. Just as Voltron attacked and destroyed a series of fighters, another group, a short distance away also blew up. "Holograms. Why didn't I see it before?"

"Vell, you vere a bit busy at de time. And who do ve know dat has holo technology?" Sven asked archly.

"Zarkon. Dammit, Lance was right. Again. Let's show this to Coran."

The next morning, the team assembled in the Command Center to hear Keith and Sven's news. "Zarkon again." Lance scowled. "Why can't we just get rid of him once and for all?"

"Hear, Hear." piped up Hunk.

"He's toying with us, isn't he?" asked Pidge.

Keith nodded. "I think so. I think this is some kind of test to see how we would react. Whatever comes next can't be good."

Allura looked thoughtful. "Well, how do we stop him?"

Keith shook his head. "We're not even sure what he's up to yet Princess. I guess we need to wait and see."

Lance paced the room. "I don't like that idea Captain. I feel like a sitting duck."

"I know Lance. In the meantime, the Space Force will be making patrol runs and familiarizing themselves with Arus. We'll just keep watch for anything unusual." Keith took a deep breath, turned and looked the Princess in the eye. "You will stay in the castle at all times. We have no idea what Zarkon and Lotor are up to. That's an order from your Commander, Princess." He said coldly.

Allura glared back at Keith. The team could almost see lightning in her blue eyes. "You **command** me?"

Keith nodded. "Yes. And I expect that command to be obeyed. Meeting over." He turned back to the screen, as an awkward silence filled the room.

Before Allura could get started again, Romelle took her arm. "Come cousin, show me the gardens." She all but dragged Allura from the room.

After they left, Lance turned to Keith, "Subtle Captain, very subtle. What next? Lock her in her room?"

"I think this is a good time for us to leave. Let's go Hunk!" Said Pidge heading for the door.

"Right behind you!" Hunk and Pidge fled the room.

Sven met Lance's eyes, and then turned to Keith. "Keith, ve have been friends a long time…" He began.

"If you want to stay friends, you'll leave me alone. Now. Both of you." Keith interrupted coldly.

Sven shrugged. "As you vish." He nodded to Lance and left the room, fuming. Lance stood near Keith a moment longer, then he too started to leave the room. Just as he reached the door, he turned to face Keith.

"If you care that much. Tell her. Before it's too late." Lance left the room without waiting for a reply. Keith, not seeming to have heard, continued to stare at the com-screen.

Romelle led Allura into the nearest empty room. The Princess was livid. "How dare he speak that way to me!"

Romelle tried to soothe her, "Allura, he is just looking out for you."

"Looking out for me! He basically committed me to house arrest! Who does he think he is? Arrogant, pompous, stuck-up creep!"

Sven entered the room. "Talking about Keith, I presume?" He said wryly.

Allura whirled to face him. "Well, did you talk some sense into him?" It was more of a demand than a question.

Sven walked over and sat next to Romelle. "I did not get a chance to say anyting. He trew Lance and me out of de room."

Romelle looked up in surprise. Allura stopped pacing to stare at Sven. "He threw_ you_ out?" She asked.

Sven nodded. "I have never seen Keith act dis vay. Vell, only once. Vhen his parents vent missing." Sven looked thoughtful for a moment. "He is very angry Princess. Very angry, and very afraid."

Allura snorted. "Keith? Afraid? I don't think so Sven. He is just getting on his high horse, wanting us to follow his every command. Well, not this time." She stalked out, heading to her room.

Romelle took her husband's hand, and smiled. "That went well. Don't you think?"

Sven shook his head. Before he could reply, the alarms went off. He grabbed Romelle's hand and headed to the control room. The Team was assembled, all except Allura. On the view screen, a giant Robeast could be seen terrorizing the country side. It was shaped like a giant Minotaur, complete with horns and flaming red eyes. The Space Force fighters where swarming around to no effect.

Keith turned to his team. "So it begins. Sven, take the Blue Lion."

Sven glanced up at the screen. "Too late my Captain, some one already has."

Keith whirled in surprise. Sure enough, Blue Lion was headed off towards the Robeast. Keith snarled in anger and headed to his Lion. The rest of the team looked at each other for a moment, then ran to their ships. Sven sat down next to Coran at the controls.

The Lions took off from their tunnels, and flew at top speed towards the Robeast. "Princess! What are you doing?" Keith asked.

"My job, Captain." Allura replied sarcastically. "Nice of you guys to finally show up. Let's take care of this thing now!"

"Sven! Tell those fighters to move out! They aren't doing any good where they are. Back off and keep us covered." Keith told Sven.

"Aye, aye Captain." Sven answered.

They advanced upon the Robeast. "All right Team, heads up. Stay in formation. Let's see what this thing can do." Keith led the lions nearer. The Robeast was even more terrifying up close. It spotted the Lions, and pulled out a huge, flaming energy whip. Lightning crackled as it brandished the whip above its head. One bolt shot out and engulfed the Black Lion. Keith yelled in pain.

"Keith!" Screamed the team in unison.

"Look out! That thing can short out all our systems! Don't get too close." Pidge called out. His fingers began to move rapidly across his keyboard. "I'll try and reverse the polarity."

"Hurry Pidge," said Keith shaking his head to clear it, and once more in control. "Let's form Voltron. It's the only way to take this thing down!"

The lions all gathered together and formed the giant robot. "Let's go Voltron Force!"

"Form Blazing Sword!" yelled Keith. The laser sword appeared in Voltron's hands. They advanced towards the Robeast.

"Talk to me Pidge!" said Keith.

Pidge was still working franticly. "Almost …..Got it! We're clear!"

"Good job Pidge." replied Keith. They got closer to the minotaur. The huge creature lunged with it's whip. Voltron tangled the whip around his sword, and pulled it out of the creature's hands. "Now, let's finish this and go home." But before Voltron could act, the Robeast grabbed one of his arms and tore it apart. Lance screamed as the Red Lion was torn from the rest of the Team and flung to the ground. "**LANCE!** Answer me!" Keith yelled. There was no reply. "Split up, now. Hunk, Pidge, you two lead that thing towards the canyon. See if you can get it close to the edge of one of the cliffs. I'll be right behind you."

"Roger Skipper." said Hunk. He and Pidge took off. After a moment, the Robeast followed at their heels.

"Keith, what should I do?" asked Allura.

Keith closed his eyes and prayed his friend was all right. "Stay with Lance." He took off after the others, hating to leave. "We'll be back as soon as we can." He flew off after watching Allura land her Lion next to Lance. As he neared the canyon, he saw Pidge and Hunk antagonizing the Robeast. The Space Fighters had also returned and were herding the creature closer to the edge. It suddenly stopped short and looked directly up at the Black Lion. "Uh-oh." muttered Keith. The Robeast swung its head around, the wicked horns flashing. Keith tried to move out of the way, but the Robeast was too fast. One of the horns caught Black Lion's underside and flung the ship into the rock wall. Keith yelled and smashed his head against the control panel. Everything went dark. Black Lion fell limply to the ground.

"That's it! Pidge! Follow me!" Hunk flew at top speed towards the Robeast's torso. He and Pidge hit it dead center. The impact was enough for the giant beast to lose its balance. It toppled over the cliff and landed at the bottom with a horrific explosion.


	3. Chapter 3

"_He's coming around"_

"_Keith? Can you hear me? Keith?"_

Keith dimly came aware of his surroundings. He slowly opened his eyes. Dr. Gorma and Allura were standing over him. "Welcome back." The doctor said with a smile. "We were starting to worry about you."

It took Keith a moment to figure out where he was. As his memory came flooding back, he struggled to sit up. "Lance! The Robeast!"

Allura eased him back down. "Relax. The Robeast has been destroyed. You're safe." she said, softly.

"Listen to her Keith. You've got a concussion. Nothing serious, but I want you to lay down for a bit longer." Said Dr. Gorma.

"What about Lance? Is he all right?" Keith asked. The doctor and Allura exchanged glances. Keith's blood ran cold. "He's not…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

Dr. Gorma shook his head. "He's alive, but badly hurt. The Admiral is on his way here as we speak."

Again Keith struggled to his feet. "I want to see him." He managed to stand, only to have the room spin around him.

Dr. Gorma grabbed Keith's arm and eased him back down on the bed. "You're going nowhere Captain."

Keith glared at him. "I want to see him." He said again, more forcefully this time.

Allura sighed. "It's no use Doctor. He won't stay put until he sees Lance." She told him.

"Very well. But only for a moment. Then back to bed." The Doctor walked off.

Allura held out her hand. "Come. I'll take you." Keith looked up at her. Once again he sensed something in those blue eyes. He took her had and stood up. Instantly the room began spinning. Keith closed his eyes and tried to steady himself. "Easy Keith." He slowly opened his eyes. The room slowed down to normal. "This way." Allura led him into the next room. Sven, Hunk and Pidge looked up in surprise as he entered.

"Keith!" Sven hurried over to his friend, and embraced him.

"Where's Lance?" Asked Keith. The team moved over to show Keith the figure lying on the hospital bed. When Keith saw his friend, the room began to lose focus again.

"Sit him down!" Said Allura quickly. Sven and the others helped Keith to a chair next to Lance's bedside.

Keith could hardly believe what he saw. Lance had bandages wrapped around his head. Both eyes were black, and an oxygen tube was connected to his nose. Both arms were swathed in bandages and IV's. Lance's body was so covered in bruises, it seemed to Keith to be more Druhle than human. He seemed to be barely breathing. "Is he going to be all right?" Keith's voice sounded faint, even to his own ears.

Allura spoke up quietly. "Dr. Gorma said he is not out of the woods yet. He has many internal injuries. Admiral Harrison is on his way here." She put her hand on Keith's shoulder. "Let's get you back to bed."

Keith shook his head. _Big mistake_, he thought as he winced in pain. "I'm staying here."

Sven glanced at the others. "Dat is not really a good idea Keith. You need rest to get vell. Ve need both of you."

"I don't give a damn what you need, I'm staying here."

The others looked at each other. They knew it was fruitless to try and change Keith's mind. One by one they slipped out of the room. All except the Princess. "I'll stay with you." She said softly. Allura slipped into a chair next to Keith. After a moment, she took his hand in hers.

Keith looked up into her eyes. When he saw the compassion in them, his own eyes filled. "He's the only family I have. I can't lose him Allura. I can't." He said desperately.

_And I can't lose you. _"You won't lose him." she replied. Keith shuddered and laid his head in her lap, his body shuddering with silent sobs. Allura stroked his hair, as if he were a child. "I promise."

A few hours later, Keith awoke to a hand on his shoulder. "I thought you were supposed to be in bed."

Keith looked up into the weary face of Admiral Alexander Harrison, Lance's father. "Admiral!" He struggled to his feet.

"Relax Keith, at ease." The Admiral looked to his son. Except for breathing, Lance was motionless. Admiral Harrison took his son's hand in his own. He sat down next to Keith. "I'd like to be alone." He told Keith quietly.

Without saying a word, Keith got to his feet. He paused in the doorway, then sighed and walked out of the room. He paused outside the door, looking for the nurse or Dr. Gorma. No one was in sight, so Keith took the opportunity to leave sickbay, and head for his own quarters. He ran into no one on the way. Once in his room, he headed to the shower. After undressing, Keith paused to look at himself in the mirror. _You look like hell, Montgomery, _he thought to himself. Bruises covered him. The greenish-yellow of old ones, and the bright purple and red of newer ones. He carefully removed the small bandage on his forehead. A two inch gash was surrounded by more purple. Keith sighed and stepped into the shower. He winced as the hot water hit him, then started to relax. When he stepped out a half hour later, Keith was feeling almost human again. He got dressed and set off to find the rest of his Team. His first stop was the kitchen. _If I know Hunk, that's where he'll be. _As he opened the door, one of the cooks looked up in surprise.

"Captain Montgomery! What are you doing here?" She asked.

Keith gave the girl a wry smile. "Just looking for everyone. Apparently they're not here. Sorry to bother you." He started to leave the room.

"Wait sir! Let me get you something to eat. You must be starving."

Keith shook his head. "No thank-you Dreena, I'm not hungry." He paused, "But I would kill for a cup of coffee."

The girl smiled. Everyone knew about the Captain and his coffee addiction. "Sit down here, I'll get it for you." Keith sat down at the table. A moment later, Dreena set before him, a steaming cup of coffee. "I know you said you are not hungry Captain, but you have to eat something." She handed him an energy bar.

"Thanks." Keith took a sip of coffee. _Ahh, that's more like it. _"Dreena, have you seen the Team?" he asked, munching on the bar.

The girl looked thoughtful for a moment. "I believe the Princess, Lady Romelle, and Lt. Oleson are escorting Admiral Harrison's delegation. Pidge and Hunk were down in the repair bay last I knew." She replied. Dreena was about to say more when they heard a loud voice coming towards the kitchen. "Nanny! Quick Captain! She'll be angry if she catches you out of sick-bay. Take the back door. Hurry!" She ushered Keith towards the door. He took one final gulp to finish his coffee and bolted out the door. Once in the hallway, he headed down to find Hunk and Pidge. As he entered the repair bay, he spied Hunk holding a welding torch over Black Lion. The Red Lion seemed to be in pieces, scattered around the room. Keith didn't see Pidge, but Pidge saw him, and came running over to greet him.

"Keith! You're up!" Pidge exclaimed.

Hunk shut off the torch and came over to greet his Captain. "Skipper, good to see you up and around." he told Keith.

"Good to be up. What's the damage?" Keith gestured to the Lions.

Hunk shrugged. "Black Lion has mostly body damage. Nothing a welding torch can't handle. I should have him up and running by the end of the day. Red Lion, now that's another story."

Pidge spoke up. "All the navigation and weapons systems are gone. I'm working on reprogramming them now. It's a mess."

"Thrusters and main engines are off-line too. Don't get me started on the body work. Lot's of parts to find and put back together. Probably take about a week."

"We don't have a week Hunk. We'll be lucky if we have a day." Keith paused and looked at them both. "Lance is still out. What can I do to help?"

Hunk looked closely his Captain. Keith was very pale, but had a clear, determined look in his eyes. "I could use some help with the welding. Feel up to it?"

"I'm here aren't I? Pidge, I'd just as soon leave the computers to you. Try and get those systems up and working as fast as you can." Keith told them.

"Aye, aye sir!" Pidge dashed off towards Lance's lion.

Hunk nodded towards the Black Lion, "All right Captain, let's get to work!"

It was hot, sweaty work. Hunk was a hard taskmaster. But, five long hours later, Black Lion was back to normal, and Hunk and Keith were able to turn their attention to Red. At one point, Harrison's delegation passed by the observation window. Allura did a double take when she saw Keith. A murderous look was all she had time to give him before she hurried after the group.

"You're in trouble now Skipper." Hunk told Keith grinning.

"No kidding there." Keith sighed. Hunk laughed. "It's really not that funny." He glared at Hunk.

"Oh but it is!"

A few hours later, Admiral Harrison made his way down to the repair bay. As he entered the room, he saw Pidge concentrating on a computer control panel. He looked around and heard rather than saw Hunk and Keith.

"No, dammit! The other wrench! Hurry up before I lose this connection! Forget it, I'll get it myself." Hunk threw an angry glare at his Captain, as he reached around Keith and grabbed the correct tool. "Damn monkey would be more help than you." Hunk muttered.

Admiral Harrison smiled. "Do you always let your Team talk to you that way?" He asked Keith.

Hunk looked up, startled as Keith laughed and replied, "Only when they know more than I do Admiral."

"I knew you were a smart man Keith. How are the repairs going?"

"Not bad, Black Lion is up and running. Couple more days and Red will be back too." Hunk told him.

"How's Lance?" Keith asked.

The Admiral smiled. "That's why I came to find you. He's awake upstairs and asking for all of you."

Pidge and Hunk whooped and ran out the door heading for sick bay. Keith closed his eyes and leaned back against Red Lion. "Keith? Are you all right?" Asked the Admiral. He took in Keith's exhausted features.

"I am now." Keith put out his hand, and the Admiral helped him to his feet. Instead of letting Keith go, Harrison pulled him into a bear hug. His heart clenched as he thought of how close he had come to losing both his "sons."

"Come on." He told Keith. "Let's not keep Lance waiting."

They made their way to sick-bay. Everyone was gathered around Lance's bedside. Lance was awake, but pale and groggy. Keith said a little prayer of thanks, and went to his friend's side. "Lance. If you wanted time off, all you had to do was ask." Keith said jokingly.

Lance gave a weak smile. "Got me there Captain. How's my Lion?"

Hunk answered. "A sorry wreck, like you! Hurry up and get well. I could use some competent help." He said winking at Keith.

Everyone laughed and Lance gave a weak chuckle. Dr. Gorma came in the room. "All right. Everyone out, the Lieutenant needs his rest. You can come back later." He started ushering everyone out of the room. Allura bent over and kissed Lance on the forehead.

"Get well, my friend." She whispered, and followed the others. The Admiral gave his son's shoulder a squeeze, then he too left the room.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Keith asked quietly.

Lance glanced at him and smiled. "Do I look as bad as you?" He asked, taking in Keith's bruises, the gash on his head, and the grease on his cheek.

"No, much worse." Keith replied with a grin. "Rest. I'll be back soon." But Lance had already fallen back asleep. Keith watched him for a moment, then turned and went out the door. As he expected, he had a group waiting for him. Before he could say anything, Dr. Gorma pushed him to an exam table, and began cleaning the cut on his head. "And who gave you permission to leave?" He asked Keith.

"And who told you to go work on the ships?" Demanded Allura.

"I think this is where we came in. Let's get out of here." Whispered Pidge. He and Hunk practically ran from the room. Sven, Romelle, and Admiral Harrison followed close behind.

_Like rats deserting a sinking ship, _Keith thought. "I'm fine, really."

Dr. Gorma grumbled as he applied a fresh bandage. "There's no sense trying to keep you here. You might as well go. But take it easy. Enough for today, or I **WILL** have you back here faster then you can say Voltron!" He turned and headed back into Lance's room, still mumbling about terrible patients.

"Are you going to yell at me too?" Keith asked Allura.

She took his hand. "Not here, I'll wake Lance." She replied, icily. Still holding on to his hand, Allura led Keith out the door and down the hall. They came into the empty Rec-room. Allura dropped Keith's hand and whirled on him, anger making her blue eyes bright. "What did you think you were doing? I thought you were in sick-bay, and I find you helping Hunk with repairs! You're supposed to be resting. Are you trying to kill yourself? Or just piss me off!"

_"Piss me off!" Wonder where she learned that one. _Keith sat down in the nearest chair. Now that he knew Lance would be all right, a huge rock had rolled off his shoulders. He hadn't realized how much he ached until now. "Princess, please..."

"Don't you 'please' me." Allura interrupted. You order everyone else around, and now you'll take orders yourself for a change. You will not be going **ANYWHERE** but bed until Dr. Gorma gives you the OK. Do I make myself clear?" Allura said angrily.

Keith looked up at the Princess. At times like this, she proved she was the strong, confident ruler of Arus. Confident and annoying. "Are you finished?" He asked. "First off, I am fine. I don't need a babysitter. Second, Zarkon could be back any second and we need to get those repairs done. Third, stop yelling, my head is killing me." He put his head back and closed his eyes. He opened them in surprise when he felt the Princess's hands across his forehead. "Do I really piss you off?" He asked with a smirk.

Allura scowled. "Keith! Why do you do this to yourself?" _And me. _Her eyes softened in concern.

Keith shrugged. "It's a gift." He sighed. "He's really all right? Doc said so?"

Allura nodded. "He's really all right. What about you?"

"I've had better days." He got to his feet. "In fact, I think I'll take your advice and head for a nap." Allura looked surprised. He gave her hand a squeeze and turned towards the door.

"Keith?"

Keith turned. "Yes?"

Allura stood for a moment. "I…Nothing…just…Get some rest." She stammered.

Keith walked back to her and took her hand again. "What?" He asked quietly.

Allura met his brown eyes fearlessly. "I…I just worry about you. That's all."

"Are you sure that's all?" He asked, bending closer to her. _She's so beautiful._

"Keith…." Allura leaned forward, closing her eyes, her heart pounding.

Suddenly, alarms blared throughout the castle, startling them both. "What the hell!" Keith turned and ran out the door, Allura following at his heels. They met up with the rest of the team in the Control Room. Admiral Harrison was there also. "What's going on?" Keith demanded.

A Space Force soldier spoke up, "Sir, we just picked up a group of unknown objects. They appeared suddenly, with no advance warning."

"What are they?" Asked Admiral Harrison.

"Not sure Sir. Looking at the radiation signatures, I would guess they are ships of some kind. They are still too far away to get a complete identification,"

"How long until they reach Arus?" Asked Keith.

The soldier did some quick figuring on the computer. "They are moving at minimum speed. About three days Sir."

_Three days…_Keith switched into "Officer Mode" and faced the group. "Hunk, you heard him. You've got three days."

Hunk nodded. "Then I'd better get to work. Let's go Pidge." They hurried out of the room.

"Romelle, tell the castle staff to prepare for an invasion. We don't want to be caught off guard if civilians have to bunk down here for shelter." Romelle nodded. He turned towards Allura. Her face was composed, but he saw the concern in her eyes. He forced himself to ignore it. "Princess, you might want to prepare a statement to the planet. Tell them we have everything under control. We don't want to start a panic. Coran help her. Sven and I will be down in the repair bay if anything changes."

"Captain, the only place you're going to be is bed." Admiral Harrison interrupted.

"Excuse me Sir?" Keith questioned warily.

"You heard me Montgomery. You are going to bed and rest until further notice."

Keith's face went red with anger. "This is **my **command Admiral."

"And **I** am your Commanding Officer. This is not a request Captain. You either follow orders, or I'll have you brought up on insubordination charges. You'll be grounded so long, your _children_ will be in space before you. Is that understood Captain." It was not a question.

Keith glared at the Admiral. Brown eyes met green. The Admiral didn't back down. Keith narrowed his eyes, then snapped a quick salute and marched out of the room. Everyone looked at each other. "I hated to pull rank on him." Harrison sighed.

"You had to Sir." Said Sven. "It vas de only vay he vould listen."

"Voltron is only as good as his Team. We're already missing Lance. Without Keith, we're helpless." Said Allura. "I'll try and talk to him."

Sven shook his head. "No offense Princess, but he von't listen. You vould get more response from a rock right now."

Harrison sighed. "I agree Your Highness. Well, we have a lot of work to do. We'd best get started."


	4. Chapter 4

Work on Red Lion was slow. Many times during the next day, Hunk threatened to blow it up and start from scratch. At one point, Pidge crashed the whole computer mainframe. No one had seen Keith since the Admiral grounded him the day before. Tempers flared. Sven sighed and took a look around. "Enough." He said. "Dere is nothing more ve can accomplish tonight. Things vill look better in the morning." Hunk scowled and threw down his tools in disgust. Without another word, he stormed out. Pidge gave Sven a small, weak smile, and followed Hunk. Sven sighed again. He took a last look around, then turned out the lights and headed for the rooms he and Romelle shared. It was very late and the castle was as quiet as a tomb. As he made his way past one of the ballrooms, he noticed a figure standing on the balcony. He went to investigate. He was not surprised to see Keith. "Keith?" He said quietly. "Are you talking to me yet?"

Keith was quiet for a moment. "Of course I'm talking to you." Then his expression darkened. "What is her problem Sven?" he exploded. "She doesn't obey orders. She won't listen to reason. She questions or countermands every thing I say." He started pacing the length of the balcony. "She follows me around like a mother hen, as if I can't take care of myself. She's got a quick temper and she's about to damn near drive me crazy! If Lotor doesn't get her, I might just kill her myself!"

Sven smiled. _Ah-ha. I thought so. _"She's beautiful too." He added.

"Of course she's beauti….What!" Keith turned startled.

Sven was casually leaning against the wall. "Vell, isn't she?" He walked over and put his arm around Keith's shoulders. "You can't hide it Keith. It shows every time you look at her."

Keith looked at Sven warily. "What shows?" Then he sighed and walked over to the edge of the balcony. "She's a Princess Sven. Nothing can happen."

"Vhy not? I married my Princess?"

"Yeah, 'My Lord Sven' but you were also the only guy in the Academy that was ennobled." Keith countered.

"Keith if you love her, den nothing matters. Believe me."

Keith was quiet for a moment. "I don't even know how she feels."

"Den I guess you have to ask her, don't you."

Keith shook his head. "Right. Nice easy topic to bring up as dinner conversation. 'Could you pass the salt Princess, and by the way, I love you. Do you love me?' Yeah, that'll work."

Sven turned Keith around. "She loves you. Trust me. You did not see her vatching over you while you were in sick-bay. She never left your side. Then vhen you slept near Lance, it vas she who kept all others away. Since ve got here, two years ago, Allura has not been far from you. Romelle said she even crept into your room this afternoon to make sure you vere all right. If dat's not love, dan vat is?"

Keith looked startled. "She did?" He turned away again and sighed. "Lance said basically the same thing. I didn't know I was that transparent."

Sven smiled. "Only to dose who know you, _broder_. Get some rest my friend. Talk to her tomorrow. It vill be fine." He gave Keith's arm a squeeze, then left.

Keith waited a moment longer, then headed out also. He was too keyed up to sleep, so he started wandering down the hall. He heard voices coming from the Council Chamber and steered off in the other direction. _Glad I'm not in there. _Keith made his way outside to the castle gardens. He paused for a moment in the dark. There were no sounds except the crickets. _This is more like it. _He stood there, just listening to the night. Suddenly, he heard a twig snap in the distance. Glancing towards the sound, Keith saw a figure creeping away from the castle. He quickly pulled out his gun, and blended into the underbrush. He followed the figure until it paused to look back. When the figure turned away, Keith struck. He leaped out of the hedge, ambushing his quarry. Before the stunned person could react, Keith slammed them to the ground, covered its mouth and brought his gun up under the person's chin. Keith looked down in surprise to find Allura's blue eyes looking up at him in fear. He could feel her heart, beating like a small bird's, against his chest. For a moment, neither moved. Then red flooded Keith's face. "Princess! I...I'm..." He quickly rolled off her and helped her to her feet. She leaned against him for a moment, still in shock. Keith led her over to a bench, and helped her sit down. "I am so sorry Princess." He stammered.

It took Allura a moment to get her voice back. When she did, she turned to Keith. "And what, pray tell, was that all about?" She asked icily.

Keith turned red again. "I didn't realize it was you." He said sheepishly.

"Do you always lurk in the dark and prey on unsuspecting people? Or is this something you save for special occasions?"

It took Keith a second before he realized she was joking. "Princess, what are you doing out here at this time of night anyway?" He snapped.

"I could ask you the same question. You're supposed to be in bed." She snapped back at him.

His temper flared. "Stop babying me. I can take care of myself. Just leave me alone." He glared up at Allura. She looked angry and hurt at his outburst.

"Fine then. Go, take care of yourself. It's what you do best." She stood up to leave.

Keith sighed. "Allura. Wait." She turned back to him. "I've been stuck inside for a day and a half now. I needed a bit of fresh air. I'm sorry."

Allura walked over to Keith and took his hand. "I'm sorry too." She smiled.

Keith looked up and glared at her. "Now, why are you here? I thought you'd be in with the Council." He said nodding up at the lit windows.

Allura dropped Keith's hand and sat back down on the bench. "I needed a break. They aren't even talking anymore. Everyone is yelling at each other and no one listens to anyone else. They probably haven't even noticed I'm gone." She said softly.

Keith looked closely at her. Her skin was colorless, and there were dark circles under her eyes. As he watched, a small tear rolled down one cheek. His heart clenched with emotion. He walked up to her and held out his hand. "Walk with me." He said quietly. Allura looked up in surprise. She stood and took his hand. They walked in silence towards the lake. As they stood near the shore watching the moon come up, it seemed to Keith the most natural thing in the world to put his arm around Allura and draw her close. They stood there for a few minutes, Allura's head on Keith's shoulder. They watched a pair of swans glide across the lake. Allura sighed peacefully. _If only we could stay here forever. _

"Keith?"

"Mmmm."

"Tell me about your family." She felt Keith's arm tense around her shoulders.

"What? My family? Why?" He asked, surprise showing in his voice.

Allura turned and looked up at him. "You know all about me. I've never heard you speak of your family. You called the Admiral, Uncle. I hadn't realized you and Lance were related."

Keith walked to the edge of the lake. He ran his hand up over his head. "We're not. He was my father's best friend. He's my Godfather. I've always called him Uncle." Keith walked back to Allura and handed her a tattered photograph. "This was taken just after I turned nine. They disappeared soon after that."

Allura looked at the picture. It showed a tall dark man, with his arm around a beautiful, auburn haired woman. A small, dark haired boy stood between them, a grin from ear to ear. "Is this you? And your parents?" Allura asked. Keith nodded. Allura looked at the picture and back to Keith. "You look like your father, but you have your mother's smile. And her eyes."

"Uncle Alex took that picture on my birthday."

"What happened to them?"

Keith motioned Allura to sit down. "My parents were members of the Space Force. They met when they were going to the Academy. They were members of an elite force, the Shadow Corps, used only in special circumstances. My dad, Edward, was a fantastic pilot. Mom wasn't too shabby either. The house was full of awards and trophies..." Keith paused to remember. "After I was born, they stayed close to Earth, never leaving the solar system anyway. Once I was old enough to go to the Academy, they started taking missions again. The last one took them through a collapsing wormhole. They lost contact and were never heard from again."

"Keith, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Keith continued as if he hadn't heard her. "Uncle Alex and Aunt Brenda took me in. Made sure I always had family around me at the holidays, things like that. Once I reached Officer, I tried to use my influence and find out what happened. I even begged Uncle Alex. No one knows. They never found even a trace of their ship. They just disappeared." When Keith spoke again, his voice shook. "It's just…at times like this…" He paused to collect himself. "When Lance got hurt, and his father came to him. Well, sometimes I wish I had some one to come to me." He finished quietly, his eyes bright with unshed tears.

Allura took his hand. "Keith," she said softly. "I will always come for you."

Keith looked deep into her blue eyes. "Allura, it half kills me every time you fly out with us. Each time I wonder if this will be the time you don't come back." He paused swallowing the lump in his throat. "I couldn't live if I lost you. I love you." He said simply.

Tears streamed down Allura's cheeks. "Oh, Keith. I never thought I'd hear you say that! I love you too."

Keith pulled her against him, holding her tightly. The he put his hand under her chin, tilted her head, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I've wanted to do that since the day I met you."

Allura smiled. "I've wanted you to."

They walked hand in hand across the lake, talking softly and pausing occasionally to gaze at each other. "Much as I hate to say this, we really should get back." Keith said.

Allura sighed wistfully. "I know. I just don't want this night to end."

Keith smiled down at her and they started towards the castle. As they got to the door, Keith dropped Allura's hand. "Just for now." He told her. "Until we can figure this out." They stopped outside the door to her room. Keith gazed into Allura's face, and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Then glancing to make sure no one was around, he kissed her. "Good night my Princess." He said softly.

"Good night my love." She replied, slipping into her room.

Keith watched until her door closed, then headed to his own quarters. _Great Montgomery, you've fallen for a Princess. _He sighed and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Keith was in the dining room the next morning, when Pidge and Hunk walked in. Spying him, they hurried over. "Skipper!" Hunk called.

Keith smiled. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Could be better. Pidge managed to crash the mainframe, and I can't get the thrusters working, but other than that, not bad." Hunk replied.

Keith grimaced. "Want a hand?

"Sure Keith, if you feel up to it anyway. We could use the help." Pidge answered.

"I'll be down as soon as I can." Keith gulped down the rest of his coffee. "I'll see you soon." He got up and walked out the door. As he started down the hallway, he heard some one call out his name. _Great, now what…_

"Keith, up and at 'em again, I see. How are you feeling?" Admiral Harrison called out to Keith.

Keith forced himself to turn around. "Fine. Sir." He replied crisply.

Harrison narrowed his eyes at Keith's icy tone. "Where are you headed, son?"

"Down to the bay to help with repairs. Sir. If that's permissible. Sir." Keith stood rigid, at attention.

_Two can play this game, Montgomery. _"As long as you swing by sick-bay first and get the OK from Dr. Gorma." Harrison replied just as formally.

"Already received permission for light duty. Sir." Keith stood rock still, staring Harrison in the eye.

"See to it I get a status report on the repairs, Captain."

"Yes. Sir."

Harrison refused to back down. "As you were Captain." Without another word, Keith saluted and walked off down the hall. The Admiral stood and watched until Keith was out of sight, then he sighed and walked off in the other direction.

Keith forced himself to walk normally. As soon as he was out of sight of the Admiral, he leaned against the wall, and took a deep breath to calm himself. Then he headed down to the repair bay. Hunk, Pidge, and Sven were already working on Red Lion. Keith did a double take when he saw Allura hard at work on the computer panel. "Well, what can I do?" He asked Hunk. Allura's head snapped up at his voice. He carefully avoided looking at her.

Hunk scratched his head. "Can you handle a welding torch any better than you handle a wrench?" He asked with a grin. Keith scowled. Both Pidge and Sven chuckled. Hunk looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmmmm. Might be best if you help the Princess. Pidge managed to get the mainframe all straightened out, but the weapons, and all the other systems still need to be realigned."

Keith shifted uncomfortably. "Are you sure there's nothing else I can do?" He asked. "Anything?"

Hunk had already turned around. "Nope. With any luck, we'll be done this today." He got back to work.

Keith sighed and walked over to the Princess. He didn't say a word, as he stood next to her. Allura smiled up at him. "Good morning. Do I get a kiss?" She asked mischievously. Keith turned bright red, and glanced around. "I mean, people who are in love often give good morning kisses." She teased.

"Princess, that's not a good idea right now." Keith replied, still embarrassed.

"That's funny, last night I was 'Allura'." She grinned at him.

"That was last night. Let's get to work." He bent down and started on the control panel. She placed her hand on his back, and he jumped as if he'd been shot. "I'd better work over here." He moved quickly to the other side of the table.

Allura smiled to herself. _This is going to be fun…_

A few hours later, work was almost finished on Red Lion. Hunk, Sven and Pidge had finished the work on the engines and were in the process of welding the body back on. Keith and Allura had finished the computers and were running tests on the systems.

"Weapons systems in the green." Allura said to Keith.

"Try Navigation." He replied.

She toyed with a few switches. "Not yet….." She smiled to herself and reached across Keith to turn a dial. Her body brushed lightly against his. "Excuse me." For the thousandth time, Keith groaned inwardly. It was taking all his concentration to keep his hands off her. She stood back up. "All set now." She smiled at him.

"Allura, this isn't the time or place. You're driving me crazy!" Keith muttered though his clenched teeth.

"Oh, so maybe I shouldn't do…this?" She reached across him again, even closer, and this time walking her fingers across his chest.

"That's it!" Keith glanced around, then grabbed her and pulled her into the nearest store room. A few minutes later, Sven walked by, intending to go in the store room for more parts. As he got closer to the door, he heard female giggling coming from inside. Sven glanced around. Keith and Allura were missing. Putting two and two together, he smiled and walked off without the parts. Shortly after that, Keith peeked out from the room. "All clear." He and the Princess walked back to the computers. "Next time, don't start what you can't finish." He told her grinning.

Allura smiled up at him, her blue eyes glowing. "Who said we're finished?" She brushed her had across his cheek, then turned and left the room. Keith stared after her.

"Computers all up and running?" Said Sven, coming up behind Keith.

Keith jumped. yes, everything is all set here." He stammered. "I'll just let you guys finish this. I'm…going to go see Lance. See ya!" He started to walk away.

_Sure you are. _"Keith! One more ting." Sven called. Keith turned. "Vipe the lipstick off your face." Sven almost laughed out loud at his friend's expression. Keith turned bright red and he hurried out of the room, hastily wiping his lips.

Keith made his way down to sick bay. He could hear Lance laughing with some one. He entered the room and saw Allura sitting on the edge of Lance's bed, telling him something to make him laugh. Lance looked a lot better. He was sitting up, and had more color in his face. They both glanced up as Keith entered the room. Allura sent him a smile that pierced his heart. You could almost see the electricity flash between their eyes. Lance looked shrewdly at them both. After a moment, Allura turned back to Lance. "I'll be back later." She gave his hand a squeeze. Allura paused as she passed Keith. He looked down at his shoes. She turned and winked at Lance, then planted a kiss on Keith's surprised lips before leaving the room.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?" Lance was leaning back with both hands behind his head. "I mean, I'm the one who got shot all to hell, and all I got was a little pat on the hand." He grinned at his best friend's discomfort.

"Shut up Lance." Keith plopped himself down in a chair. "Things are...different between us."

"How different? Did you sleep with her?" Lance smiled slyly.

Keith's head snapped up. "Of course not! You know me better than that.

"Why do you think I asked you?" Lance was still grinning.

"Drop it Lance. How are you feeling?" Keith asked.

Lance knew if he kept on pressing Keith, his friend would totally clam up. He decided to wait and try again later, or even ask the Princess herself. "Much better. Tried to go for a walk today, but got caught by the prison guards." Lance replied nodding towards the nurse.

Keith nodded. "I know the feeling. When are they planning on springing you?"

"Doc says in a couple days if I behave. What we really need are a bunch of cute nurses. Have you seen how slim the pickings are in here!" Lance laughed. After a moment, Keith laughed too.

"Now I know you're going to be fine. Harrison, you never change."

Lance grinned. "So, tell me how Red is?"

"Better than it was. Hunk has been working us all to death trying to get him back together. Just finished and he's as good as new. Try not to do that again will you?"

"I'll do my best Captain." Lance paused. "Keith, what's going on with you and Dad?"

Keith closed his eyes. "What did he say?"

"Nothing. That's the problem. I asked him how you were, and he gave me a very concise report on your health. Then he got up and left the room without another word. What's up?"

Keith sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "We had…words."

"What kind of words?"

"He pulled rank on me Lance. Right in front of the Team and half the Space Force."

Lance's expression grew serious. "Dad pull rank? Why?"

Keith looked up at his friend. "I shouldn't be telling you this." At Lance's look, he sighed and continued. "Right after I got out of sick bay, a group of ships showed up right at the edge of our scanners. No idea what or who they are. We have three days before they are in range, and both Black and Red were in pieces. I started down to help Hunk and Pidge, and the Admiral stopped me. Told me I wasn't going anywhere but bed and if I disobeyed, I'd be grounded indefinitely."

"So then what happened?" Lance asked.

"I told him this was my command and I'd do what I pleased. He informed me he was my commanding officer and forced my hand."

"What did you do?"

"The only thing I could do. I saluted him and left. He tried again today, but I had already gotten the OK from the Doc. He wasn't happy with me." Keith paused. "I'm not so happy with me either. I'm just so tired of him babying me all the time. When I was young, fine, but I'm not thirteen anymore."

"Keith." Lance waited until Keith looked him in the eye. "He's scared. He's already lost his best friend. Do you think he wants to lose his best friend's son?"

Keith's throat grew tight with emotion. "I never thought of it that way." He blinked furiously, then jumped to his feet. "I have to go."

"Keith wait. I didn't mean to upset you." He waited until Keith sat back down. "You know, it's really no different then what you do to the Princess."

Keith scowled. "It's a lot different."

"It is not. Dad loves you and wants to protect you. You love Allura and want to protect her."

Keith narrowed his eyes at Lance. "Who said I loved her?"

Lance laughed. "C'mon Cap! After what I just saw!

lease."

Keith sighed. "That's what I meant before, about things being different between us." He said quietly.

"My God! I was only kidding!" Lance looked shocked. "Did you say something to her? Did she say something to you? Don't leave me hanging like this Montgomery!"

"I told her I loved her the other night. She said loves me too."

Lance was so happy, he didn't notice Keith's tone. "Well, that's great! Imagine, Lady-Killer Montgomery settled down at last." When Keith didn't reply, Lance looked up. He'd never seen such despair on Keith's face. Not since he'd lost his parents. "Keith? What's wrong?"

Keith stood and paced around the room. "She's a princess, Lance. I'm just a space jockey. It can never work. I should never have told her anything." He ran his hand through his hair.

"You son of a …" Keith looked up in surprise. "Keep talking like that and you'll be right. I never thought I'd see the day when Keith Montgomery would turn out to be such a wimp." Lance said coldly.

"Watch your tone Lieutenant." Keith's voice held a warning.

_Good, I've made him angry. _Lance struggled to his feet and stood toe to toe with Keith. "Watch it yourself Captain. You tell me you love her, but obviously not enough to try and make some kind of life with her. Knock it off Keith. You're smarter than that. She rules the whole planet dammit. I think she can choose her own consort. Get off the pity-pony, and do something about it."

Keith stood rock still, his fists clenched at his sides. Lance, losing the little color he had, stood his ground. Sven walked in.

"Vhat de hell is going on? Lance! Sit down before you fall down. Keith, back off." Sven got between them and Lance sat down. Keith didn't move. "Vant to tell me vhat you two tink you are doing?"

Lance nodded towards Keith. "Seems our Captain here, is out to alienate himself from the world. Maybe we should let him." He said angrily.

Keith's brown eyes were cold. "Get some rest Lieutenant. We need you back on duty." He turned and marched out of the room.

Sven turned to Lance. "I don't know vether to hit you two or lock you both in a room until you figure dis out. I have not broken up a fight with you two since de Academy. Vhat vas dat all about?"

Lance sighed. "He's retreating back into himself. Just like after he lost his parents. **WE **know how to handle him, but there is more at stake this time."

Sven nodded. "The Princess."

Lance looked surprised. "He told you?"

"No, I caught dem in the store room. And dey vere not looking for parts." Sven sighed. "Vhat can ve do?"

Lance lay back and closed his eyes. "Nothing, Sven. Absolutely nothing."


	6. Chapter 6

Keith walked down to the castle door. He couldn't bear to be inside anymore, so he made his way to the stables. Allura saw him leaving, and followed him out the door. "Hey handsome!" She called. Keith acted as if he didn't hear her, and kept walking. Allura went after him. She found him in the process of saddling up his white horse. "Want some company?" She asked coyly.

"No." Keith replied shortly. He didn't look up at her, just tightened the girth on his saddle. He led the horse outside.

"Keith! Wait!" Allura hurried after him. "What's wrong?"

Keith finally looked at her. "Nothing Princess." He climbed up on his horse.

She smiled hesitantly, "Allura, remember? You really need to work on that. You didn't seem to have this problem last night." Her smiled faded as his look grew stony.

"I think it's best if we forget last night ever happened. Good day Princess." He said coldly, and galloped off without looking back.

Allura's eyes filled with tears. She blinked them back, then ran in to talk to Lance. When she entered Lance's room, he appeared to be sleeping. She sighed and turned away.

"Princess?"

Allura looked up. Lance was awake. He was pale and worn looking. "Shhh. I'll come back later." She gave him a weak smile.

Lance sat up. He took a close look at her face. "What's wrong?" Realization hit. "What did he do to you?" He asked angrily.

Allura shook her head. "Nothing….really…." She couldn't finish and put her head in her hands.

Lance stood up and put on a robe. He held out his hand to Allura. "C'mon. Let's go someplace where we can talk." He led her out into the main room.

"They'll never let you out of here." Allura whispered.

"Watch and learn Princess." Lance whispered back, winking.

Doctor Gorma saw them walking out the door, and intercepted. "And where do you thing you're going Lieutenant?" He asked.

"Look Doc, I've been here for almost a week. I'm a model patient, unlike my Captain, and I think I deserve a little fresh air. The Princess offered to walk with me in the gardens to keep me company. It's a beautiful day, I have a pretty girl to watch over me, what do you say?" Lance smiled charmingly. He flashed the doctor his most beguiling expression. Allura tried not to giggle.

Doctor Gorma sighed. "Fine, go. But only for two hours. Then I want you back here and resting. Do you understand me?"

Lance grinned his best _I told you so_ at Allura. "No problem Doc. See ya!" They set off down the hallway. "Not so fast Princess, I'm still a little shaky." Allura slowed her pace, and soon they were sitting on a stone bench in the middle of her mother's garden. "Now, tell me what happened." Lance said gently.

Allura sighed. "I love him Lance." She said simply, her blue eyes filling with tears.

"And this is a problem? I know he loves you." Allura looked up, surprised. Lance grinned at her. "Please Princess. He's loved you since we landed here over two years ago. All you have to do is look at the both of you whenever you're together."

"Is it that obvious?" She asked.

Lance shook his head. "Only if you're looking." He paused. "Now, let me guess. Our fearless leader blew you off today, and announced that whatever happened between you was wrong and it's over. Am I right?"

Allura smiled. "You know him so well Lance."

"He's my brother in all but blood." Lance paused then spoke bitterly. "He's hurting, and I cut him to the bone today."

"What do you mean?"

Lance sighed. "You saw him when he came in. He didn't want to talk and I pushed him. First I confronted him about my father, then I threw in a low blow about his family, and to top it off, I forced him to admit his feelings for you. Some best friend I turned out to be." Lance was quiet for a moment, then turned to Allura. "Don't let him drive you away Princess. He tends to do that to those he loves. Look how he sent Sven away after that first battle with Zarkon."

"But why does he push me away?" Allura asked, tears filling her eyes again.

Lance shook his head. "He thinks he's not worthy of you."

"What!"

"He thinks that because you are a Princess, you can do a lot better. One thing about Keith is his nobility. He ALWAYS does the 'Right Thing.' And right now, to him the right thing would be to let you go. After all he is a commoner and you're royalty."

Allura got up and started to pace. "That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard. He certainly doesn't think me royalty when he's knocking my ass across the judo mat." She said angrily.

Lance laughed at her tone. "I know. But, that's Keith. He'll stew over this for a while." He turned to Allura and took her hands in his. "Do you really love him?" He asked her seriously.

Allura's blue eyes looked deeply into Lance's green ones. "Yes, I love him. I think I always have." She said softly.

"Then don't let him do this. I know he loves you with all his being. It is killing him to make this decision. Don't let him walk away."

"I won't." She smiled.

"But, don't make it too easy when he comes crawling back!" Lance grinned.

Allura laughed. "Come on, let's get you back to bed before the doctor comes after me!" Still holding hands, they headed back into the castle.

Keith, meanwhile, had urged his horse at a breakneck pace across the countryside. After a few hours of mindless wandering, he led the animal back to the lake at the foot of the castle. He let the reins fall, knowing his horse would wander back to the stable on his own. Keith stood by the edge of the water, looking off into the distance. He sighed and sat down under a tree. He pulled the tattered photograph of his parents out of his pocket, and gazed at it. _Mom, Dad, I miss you so much. _His brown eyes filled with tears as he dropped his head to his knees. The picture slipped out of his hand, and unnoticed, a stray breeze fluttered it away.

Keith had been gone all day, and didn't show up for dinner. His horse had come back, alone, to the stable a few hours earlier. Allura stood by the window and her room, biting her lower lip in worry. Dusk was falling when she noticed a tall figure walking towards the lake. She felt better as she recognized Admiral Harrison, and knew he was going to find Keith.

The Admiral made his way down to the lake. He had a feeling he would find his young charge there. Lance had often written of how Keith went to the lake whenever he wanted to be alone. Harrison paused as he neared the lake. He saw no sign of Keith. Harrison started to turn away, when a flash of white caught his eye. He bent down and picked up a small photograph. It was Keith's. Memories of that day came rushing back. _They were so happy. It was supposed to be a routine mission. _He sighed, then noticed a figure near the lake's edge. Keith was sitting under a tree, staring at the sky. Tears ran unheeded down his cheeks. The Admiral turned to leave, not wanting to intrude. As he started to walk away, he stepped on a twig. Keith whirled, and jumped to his feet, blaster in hand at the sound. He stared at the Admiral for a long moment, the holstered his gun and once again faced the lake. Harrison walked over to stand next to him. He handed Keith the photograph, and Keith put it back in his pocket. Neither spoke for a long while. Finally, as the last rays of the sunset sank below the hills, Keith spoke up. "Sometimes, I almost hate them." He said softly.

Harrison sighed. "I know son. I know." He turned and pulled Keith into a bear hug. Keith tensed for a moment, then relaxed into his Godfather's arms.

When he finally pulled away, he gave his Uncle an embarrassed grin. "How did you know how to find me?" Keith asked.

The Admiral shrugged. "Lance of course." He paused, "Keith, what's really bothering you? I've known you your entire life, and I have never seen you like this."

When Keith didn't answer, he continued, "Is it those fighters? Lance getting hurt? Your relationship with the Princess?"

Keith's head snapped up at the last remark. His eyes narrowed, "Lance talks too much." He muttered.

Harrison laughed. "Actually, it was Sven. He cornered me this afternoon, and threatened me quite forcefully to 'leave Keith alone'. I was very surprised, coming from Sven."

"I'm not. Sven can be very protective." Keith replied.

"Sounds like some one else I know." The Admiral looked pointedly at Keith. Keith turned away angrily. "Now, now, let's not start this again."

Keith paused at the edge of the water. "I'm sorry Uncle. Things have been a bit…overwhelming lately." He said quietly. He glanced up at Harrison. "I don't know what I would have done if Lance..." He couldn't finish. "And now, with Allura…I feel like I'm losing my mind."

"Do you love her Keith?" The Admiral asked.

Keith sighed. "I couldn't live with out her. She's half my soul, and all of my heart. So yes, I love her."

"Then why are you out here son, instead of with her?" Before Keith could start, Harrison held up his hand. "And don't give me any bull about not being worthy of her. She's in love with you, Keith Alexander Montgomery. Not some image of a knight in shining armor. If she wanted a Prince, she'd be with one right now. How many have sought her hand just since you've been here? And did she take any of them? Now, get up there and talk to her, before it's too late."

Keith glared at his Uncle. "Now I know where Lance gets it from."

The Admiral laughed. "It's the Harrison charm, my boy. Come on, let's go." He draped his arm around Keith's shoulders, and the two men headed off towards the castle. Neither noticed the blue cat emerging from the bushes behind them.

When they got to the castle, The Admiral and Keith went their separate ways. Keith headed towards sick-bay to see Lance. Lance looked up when Keith walked into the room. Keith stood awkwardly by the door as Lance glared at him. "Well," he asked. "Can I come in?"

Lance shrugged. "Suit yourself." Keith sat down in the chair next to Lance's bed. Lance saw how anguished his best friend's face was, and felt a twinge of remorse. But only a small one.

"About today…" Keith started.

"You made her cry." Lance said accusingly.

Keith stood and paced the room, running his hand through his hair. "I already got a lecture from your father. I don't need another one." He sat back down again.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Lance looked at Keith's face, and softened. "So, what wisdom did dear old Dad impart on you?"

Keith glared at his friend. "Basically the same thing you did."

"And what conclusions did you reach?"

Keith paced the room again. "I can't live like this. I thought about leaving Arus, going back to Earth." Lance tensed up, but before he could say anything Keith continued. "But, that would mean leaving **you** in charge." He glanced up at Lance.

Lance grinned. _It was going to be all right. _"So, when's the wedding?"

Keith laughed. "Don't condemn me just yet." He sighed. "I was an ass today Lance. First I have to go see if she's still talking to me."

"Oh, she is. We had a little chat ourselves."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Great. I'm doomed." He squeezed Lance on the shoulder. "Get some rest. We…**I** need you back." He started out the door.

"Keith?" Keith turned. "If you ever do that to her again, you deal with me. Understand?" Lance was dead serious.

Keith nodded. "It won't happen again. I promise." Keith replied, just as seriously. He left the room, and started looking for Allura. He couldn't find her in any of her usual haunts. The Rec-Room, Ballroom, and Council Chamber were all empty. Even though it was late, he slipped outside to check the garden. There was no sign of the Princess. Keith sighed and sat on a bench. He glanced up at Allura's window, expecting it to be dark. To his surprise, he caught Allura looking down at him. She stared at him for a moment, then turned away. Keith sighed and headed to her room. Outside her door, he paused and took a deep breath. _Facing Zarkon's Robeasts are going to be easier than this._ He knocked on the door. There was no answer. Keith knocked again. "Allura, please. I need to talk to you." Still the door didn't open. Keith sighed and started to turn away. _I don't blame her. _Then the door opened, surprising him. He looked at Allura. She was wearing a long white robe that pooled at her feet. Her blonde hair was unbound, and hung below her waist. But it was her face that made Keith's heart clench. Her fair skin was paler than normal, and her eyes were red rimmed from crying. She looked him in the eyes, and he could not read the expression there. She turned without speaking, and walked back into her rooms. After a moment, Keith followed, shutting the door behind him. "Allura, I'm sorry." He said quietly.

She whirled on him. "You're sorry! How could you do that do me! I've waited years to hear you say you care for me, and today you tell me it was a mistake! Sorry isn't going to fix this Keith." She said angrily. "Do you know what you did to me today? First you pick a fight with the Admiral and Lance, then you take off, not telling anyone where you're going, and then your horse shows up without you. What was I supposed to think!"

"Princess, I—"

"Stop calling me that!" Allura interrupted him. "I'm tired of being a Princess. Last night, you didn't see me as a Princess. I was just me, Allura. Why can't you get past that Keith? I love you for **YOU**, not because you've saved me and my planet more times than I can count. Not because I feel sorry for you, not even because you are the noblest, most loyal person I've ever met. I love you Keith Montgomery, the man I know or thought I knew. Can't you understand that?" Allura finished, her blue eyes filling with tears. She sat down on her window seat, and put her face in her hands.

Keith walked over, and knelt at her side. "I love you Allura." He said simply.

She looked up at him, tears running down her face. He took her hands in his. "I was a fool today. I'm asking you to forgive me and give me another chance. As long as I live, I'll never leave you again."

Joy lit up her eyes. "Do you promise?"

Keith nodded. "I promise." She threw herself into his arms. They held each other tightly for a few moments, then Keith drew her chin up and kissed her gently. "You're so beautiful." He said softly.

She blushed. "Oh, Keith." They sat down together on the window seat. "Are you really all right?"

"I am now. I got twin lectures for my behavior today. Well, three actually, counting yours." He paused. "I did a lot of thinking, about you, me, my parents." He looked deep into her eyes. "I meant what I said. I'll stay as long as you'll have me."

She smiled. "I love you." She rested her head on his shoulder. They sat there, quietly content for a few minutes. "Keith? Stay with me tonight." She looked up at him, her blue eyes luminous.

Keith laughed. "I don't think that's a good idea. "Nanny wouldn't be too pleased to find me on your couch tomorrow morning."

"No, not on the couch. With me."

Keith tensed and stood up, looking out the window. "You don't know what you're asking Allura." He told her quietly.

Allura walked over to his side. "Yes. I do."

Keith looked deep into her blue eyes again, and saw she was telling the truth. He bent and kissed her passionately, trailing his lips down her throat. Allura moaned with pleasure, and pulled his shirt open, running her fingers across his skin. Keith shuddered, and looked down at her, his eyes dark. "Allura, are you sure?"

Allura looked up. For a moment, she was frightened. Keith saw it in her eyes and stepped back. She smiled hesitantly, and thought about what had happened in the garden the night before. She felt a thrill run through her, when she remembered Keith's body on top of hers.

"Allura, we don't have to do this." Keith told her.

Instead of answering him, Allura stepped forward, and grabbed him by the lapels, pulling his lips to hers. Keith scooped her up in his arms, and carried her to her bedroom.

"I love you."

"I know..."


	7. Chapter 7

Far out on the border of Arusian space, the strange ships were assembled. On the largest one, Prince Lotor paced across the length of the deck. "Where is she?" He roared. A robot warrior turned to answer, but the Prince threw the hapless soldier against the wall, where it twitched for a moment, then lay still. The door opened, and Lotor turned. "Well Witch, what took you so long?" He demanded.

Haggar walked over to the Prince. "Things have gotten very interesting my Prince." She cackled evilly.

"Explain yourself."

She absently stroked her blue cat. "It seems that the Robeast did not finish off the young pilot as we had hoped. He will make a full recovery. Also, the Alliance has sent a sizable force to Arus on permanent assignment."

Lotor snorted. "Is that all? We can take care of those imbeciles. As for Lance, well, at least Voltron is crippled for now."

"Not true my Lord, Sven and Romelle are here from planet Pollux to assist."

"I beat Sven before, I can do it again. Is that all Haggar?"

Haggar nodded and started to walk away. "There is one more small detail." She paused for effect. "Apparently, Captain Montgomery and the Princess have fallen in love."

"**WHAT!** She belongs to **ME**! Not some sniveling Galaxy Garrison crony!" He whirled to his robots. "Get the fleet ready. We attack at dawn."

Later, Allura lay with her head on Keith's shoulder. His arms were wrapped around her. "I never want to move again. I could stay her forever." He told her.

She looked up at him, eyes twinkling. "You know, you have to marry me now." She said giggling.

Keith grinned at her. "Well, I suppose. If I **HAVE **too."

"Why you…!" She rolled over onto him, ticking his sides.

Keith laughed as he tried to fight her off, finally managing to get on top on her. He smiled down at her. "Well, since we're here…"

Much later, they lay drowsing in each others arms. Allura sighed. "What are you thinking about?" Keith asked her.

"Lance."

Keith looked at her, surprised. "Lance? Well, that's nice."

She giggled. "I was just thinking I'm glad I didn't take his advice."

"You're taking advice from Lance? Honey, we need to talk." They both laughed. "So, tell me about this advice of his."

Allura wiggled around so she could see Keith. "It was today, after you left. Lance and I went for a walk and discussed some of your more sterling qualities."

"Lance is in big trouble when he gets medical clearance."

"He told me to not to make it too easy on you. Sort of let you hang for a while." She kissed him soundly and smiled. "I'm glad I didn't listen."

"Me too." Allura lay down and grew quiet again. "Now what? I can almost hear that brain of yours." Keith asked.

"Sven. And Romelle."

"It's getting a bit crowded in here." Allura pinched Keith. "Ouch! All right! What about Sven and Romelle?" He asked laughing.

"Don't make Sven fly in Lance's place. Please Keith." She said pleadingly.

Keith looked puzzled. "Why not? He's done it before."

She lay back down. "Romelle's pregnant."

Keith was stunned into silence. "Say that again. I'm not sure I heard you right."

"Keith, they're having a baby! I'm so happy!" She looked up at him, her eyes bright and shining.

Keith grinned. "No kidding. Sven a Papa! Wow!"

"You can't say anything! Romelle only told me this afternoon trying to cheer me up." Allura told him. Her eyes grew soft and dreamy. "Isn't it wonderful…"

Keith looked at her. "Not getting any ideas I hope." He told her sternly.

Allura looked shocked. "No! I mean…maybe someday…but…"

Keith laughed and drew her back into his arms. "Someday…let's get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Early the next morning, Keith slipped unnoticed out of Allura's room. He headed to his own quarters, and took a quick shower. He then made his way to the Control Room. A Space Force soldier stood to greet him. "Captain, Sir!" He said, saluting.

"At ease Ensign. What's going on with those ships?" Keith asked.

The soldier sat down and punched a few buttons on the console. The screen came to life. "Nothing sir. They've stopped moving and are hovering just out of range."

Keith stared at the screen. _Not good. What are they up to? _He shook himself out of his reverie, "Ensign, I could use a cup of coffee. Want one?"

"Yes sir! Thank-you very much sir."

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Keith made his way to the kitchen. It was still early, and no one was about yet. He got himself a cup of coffee, and poured a second one for the Ensign. He walked back into the room. The Ensign was franticly pushing buttons and swearing at the screen. "What's wrong?" Keith asked.

The soldier pointed to the screen. "They're gone sir!"

Keith glanced up. The black dots had disappeared. "What do you mean they're gone?" He asked, levelly.

The Ensign shook his head. "I don't know sir! They were there one minute, then they just disappeared! There aren't even any energy signatures! It's like they were never even there!"

Keith's mind snapped into place. "Get the fighters up there. I want the entire area searched. I want a report immediately." He ordered.

"Yes sir!"

"And hit the alert. Tell the Team to meet me in the repair bay."

"Aye-aye sir." The Ensign turned and his hands flew rapidly across the board. Alarms began to blare across the castle. Keith hurried down to the repair bay. He was just getting into his flight suit when Hunk and Pidge arrived at a run.

"What's up Skipper?" Asked Hunk.

"Those ships have disappeared off scanners. We're going to check it out, and finish this once and for all."

"We're with you Keith." Added Pidge. He and Hunk got into their uniforms. Sven, Coran, and Romelle entered and came hurrying over.

"Vhat is going on?" Asked Sven. Before he could answer, the door opened again, and Lance joined the group.

"What are you doing here? Get back to bed." Keith told him

Lance shook his head. "No can do Captain. I'm here to help. Doc cleared me for light duty."

"This isn't light duty Lance."

"I'm going." Lance and Keith stood glaring at each other.

Sven stepped between them. "Again vith dis! Ve're a Team, remember?"

Keith glared at Sven, then turned away. "All right, let me think. I want Allura to stay here, monitoring the fleet, you stay with her. Hunk, Pidge and I will go have a look around." He turned to Lance. "You and Allura **WILL** stay put until I order otherwise. Is that understood?" Lance nodded curtly. "I'm counting on you Lance, keep Allura here. I don't need her up there in this mess. Not now."

Coran stepped forward. "Captain, I must say something. The Princess has earned her right to be part of Voltron. While I agree she will be safer here, don't you think it is up to Her Highness to make that decision?"

Keith shook his head. "Allura stays here." He said firmly.

Coran glared at the young Captain. Something was not right. The young Captain had never spoken to him so rudely before. "You have no right to call her anything but Her Highness. When did you get so comfortable calling her by name?" He said angrily.

Before Keith could answer, Allura's voice rang out, "Since we spent last night together, that's when." The room went silent. Everyone stared at Allura, then back at Keith. Keith turned red, and ran his hands through his dark hair.

"Nice going Cap. Already into the make-up sex." Lance grinned, elbowing Keith in the ribs.

"Shut up Lance." Keith muttered.

Allura marched over. "Princess..." Coran started.

She silenced him with a look. "The Captain and my personal life is no one's business. Now, what's going on?"

Everyone faced Keith. There was an uncomfortable silence. Keith cleared his throat. "Those ships have disappeared of the scanners Allu-Princess. I want you to stay here with Lance until we can check it out." He told her.

Allura bristled. "I am part of this Team. Last night changes nothing."

Keith looked her in the eyes. "One has nothing to do with the other. I need you here. That's an order, Princess." He said coldly.

Lance knew from Keith's tone that they couldn't win. He took Allura by the arm. "Come Princess, let's get up to the Control room. We'll be joining the rest of the Team soon enough." He started to lead her out of the room. Allura stood for a moment, then turned to leave with Lance. Coran stood angrily glaring at the Captain. Allura shook her arm free and walked back to stand in front of Coran.

"Coran. My life. My business." She told Coran, then turned and placed a quick, hard kiss on Keith's lips. "Be careful. I love you." She said.

Keith smiled a small ghost of a smile. "I love you too. Get going. Keep an eye on Lance." She turned back to Lance and they hurried out of the repair bay. Coran gave Keith a look that said '_This isn't finished_.', and followed after them. Keith turned to face his team. Pidge stood with his mouth wide open, the others had smug smiles on their faces. "What! Pidge, Hunk, get going. I'll join you in a second."

"Sure thing Cap. Let's go Pidge." Hunk playfully slapped Pidge in the head, and they hurried off to their lions.

Keith turned to Sven and Romelle. "Well, don't just stand there. Don't you have anything to say?" He asked them.

Romelle smiled at Keith. "I think my cousin has said enough, don't you?" She teased. Keith shifted uncomfortably. "Relax, I won't bite. I'm happy for you both."

"Vhere do you vant me Keith? Red Lion or Blue?" Sven asked.

Keith shook his head. He took Romelle's hand. "Neither. I want you here safe. All **three** of you." Sven and Romelle looked at Keith in surprise. "Allura told me last night. I couldn't be happier." He smiled at them.

Romelle hugged Keith tightly. "Thank-you Keith." She whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome. Now go, get somewhere safe."

Sven embraced his friend. "Be careful Keith. Remember, you have some one to come home to." He paused. "My child needs an Uncle."

Keith nodded. "I'm always careful. Take care of them." He watched as Sven and Romelle left.

"Hey Skipper! You coming or what!" Hunk's voice called over Keith's comband.

Keith ran towards Black Lion. "Yeah, yeah. Keep your shirt on Big Guy."

"I don't seem to have that problem Captain, or should we call you Lance?" Hunk and Pidge laughed.

"When did I get a bunch of comedians on this Team?" Keith muttered as he climbed into his Lion. Using his key, Keith activated the system, and took off.

"How's Black running?" Asked Hunk.

"Pretty good. Everything seems to be working fine. Let's get those ships." Keith nudged his lion up into the stratosphere, and off into space. Hunk and Pidge followed close behind. "Pidge, talk to me."

"Nothing Cap. The sensors don't show anything at all! This is too weird." Pidge remarked, his voice sounding puzzled.

"Not weird Pidge. This whole thing smacks of Zarkon." Hunk added.

"I agree. Keep your eyes open!" Keith told them. They ran a search grid for over an hour. "Lance, Sven. Anything showing up down there?"

"Negative Captain. Not a trace." Replied Sven.

"Where the hell did they go?" Asked Lance.

"No idea. There's nothing up here." Said Hunk.

"Maybe they left?" Said Pidge, hopefully.

Keith shook his head. "No chance. Let's keep looking."

"Keith, I don't know…." Lance's voice trailed off.

"What." demanded Keith.

"I just...I think we-you guys should head back to the planet. I have this feeling…"

"That's enough for me. Let's go." Hunk turned his Yellow Lion back towards Arus. Pidge followed in the Green Lion. Only Keith held back.

"Keith? Are you coming?" Pidge asked.

Keith paused before answering. "I'm not sure Pidge. One of us should stay here just in case."

"I don't think we should split up." Pidge said, doubtfully.

"Don't worry Pidge. I'll be here with him." Allura's voice came across the speakers.

Keith whirled Black Lion around. Sure enough, Blue Lion was there beside him. "Allura! I told you to stay below. What do you think you're doing?" Keith shouted.

"Keith. I am a member of this Team. We may need Voltron. If Lance and I stayed planet-side, we'd never get here in time." She snapped back.

_I hate it when she's right._ Keith scowled to himself. Then her words hit him. "Wait a minute…What do you mean you and Lance?"

"Yee-hah! Right here, waiting for the action to start!" Lance hollered. His Red Lion appeared in space on the other side of Blue.

Keith closed his eyes and shook his head. "Your father is going to kill you, then come after me, you do realize that."

"He can try Cap! But he'll have to catch us first."

Keith switched his communications to a private link direct to Lance. "Are you sure you're up to this? If the fighting starts, it'll be rough. I don't want to have to patch you up again."

"Trust me. Ribs are a little stiff, but the double vision is gone!" Lance turned serious. "Really Keith. Worry about those ships, not me. I'm fine."

"All right then." Keith switched back to the common frequency. "I'm not happy at either of you. I gave an order."

"If that order had come from your head and not your heart, I would have followed it." Allura replied shortly.

Keith sighed. "Allura, are you trying to get me killed? First that crack this morning, now you've taken off against orders. Coran and Nanny will have my head on a platter!"

Allura laughed. "I love you!"

"Sure you do." Keith muttered.

"Hey! Enough of the kissy talk. We have work to do!" Laughed Hunk.

"Right Team." Said Keith. He activated Black Lions thrusters. "Let's go find the Druhles." All five lions turned towards Arus.

"Keith! Ve have ships appearing all over de planet!" Sven's voice came across the speaker. "Dey are attacking! Dozens of dem!"

"Damn, I hate it when Lance is right!" Keith muttered. "Sven! Launch the Space Force. Voltron is not going to be able to handle this alone."

"Already taken care of Captain." The Admiral's voice echoed through the cockpit. "Are Lance and the Princess with you?" He asked.

"Yes Sir." Keith replied.

"I thought so when we discovered Blue and Red Lions missing. Lance Edward! Consider yourself in serious trouble." Harrison informed them.

Lance gulped. "Ahh…Hi Dad."

"Don't 'Hi Dad' me. You're just lucky I don't tell your mother. Harrison out."

"I'm dead meat…" Lance muttered.

"It's your own fault." Keith told him. "All right Team, you heard the Admiral. Let's split up. Hunk, Pidge, and Lance, go help the Space Force. Allura, you're with me. Remember, they might be holograms. Try and get the main control ship, and the rest should disappear. Good luck!" The Lions headed off in two directions. Keith and Allura spied a large group of ships attacking a small village. "Let's go Princess." They dove in to battle.

Blue Lion got to the planet's surface first. Allura spied a small fleet of ships, attacking the marketplace. "Oh no you don't! Get off my planet!" She yelled, firing lasers of her own. She managed to hit two ships, but six blew up.

"Holos! Great job Allura. Let's finish this off and join the rest of the team." Keith launched Black Lion into a group of ten ships. A huge explosion was seen. As the smoke cleared, all that was left was Keith's Lion, and smoldering pieces of the Druhle fighters. He turned and saw Allura finishing off the last three.

"Done here! Let's go." She called.

Lance's face appeared on the screen. "Cap! If you're finished playing…UGH!…We could sure use some help here!"

Without hesitating, Keith and Allura flew off towards the rest of the team. "What's wrong Lance?" Keith asked. There was no answer. "**LANCE!**"

Lance' image appeared, but it kept fading in and out. "…help…can't…huge…Robeast…**HURRY!**"

"Try contacting Hunk and Pidge!" Allura urged.

Keith's fingers flew across the control panel. "Nothing! Castle control! Sven! What's going on?" There was no answer anywhere. "Something is jamming us. I don't like this…" Keith muttered.

Suddenly, Lotor's face appeared on Keith and Allura's screen. "Hello my dear friends. So glad to see you. I see my fighters have done their job." He sneered.

"Lotor you creep! What do you think you're doing?" Allura demanded.

"Why Princess, I thought you'd be in the Black Lion, cuddling in your lover's arms." He gloated.

"BASTARD! Leave her alone!" Keith yelled. He tuned his lion to see Lotor's command ship hovering above them. "Allura! Get out of there!" She tried to flee, but a huge energy burst hit her ship. She screamed as her lion lost all power and plummeted to the ground. "**ALLURA!** Lotor! You son of a bitch! You'll pay for that!" Keith ignited his thrusters, and smashed into Lotor's ship. Using Black's claws, he ripped into Lotor's ship. Suddenly, he was hit by another energy blast and his Lion went dead. Keith franticly tried to gain control, but nothing happened. Black lion hit the ground a short distance away from the Princess. Keith slammed face down into the console. He shook his head to clear it. Blood trickled into his face, as the gash on his forehead re-opened. "Allura! Allura! Please answer me!" He was met with only silence. Keith hastily wiped the blood out of his eyes, and tried to open the hatch. It wouldn't budge. He looked out the com-screen to see Lotor landing next to Blue Lion. Lotor walked out and with his laser sword, opened the Princess's Lion. Keith pounded on the hatch with all his might, trying to get out. The door had bent in the crash and wouldn't open. He watched in horror as Lotor emerged carrying Allura's unconscious form. "Lotor!" He yelled in frustration. Keith slammed himself against the door. He felt a sharp pain tear through his shoulder, but he ignored it and kept trying.

"Seems like I won this time Voltron Captain!" Lotor called across the speaker. "We'll just see how much she enjoys a real man. Farewell!" With a wave, he carried Allura into his ship, and took off, headed for space.

"**NOOOO! ALLURA!**"


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later, Lance was pacing around sick-bay. Pidge held and ice-pack to his head, Hunk was standing near him looking concerned. Sven and Romelle stood talking quietly to Doctor Gorma.

_Where the hell is Keith? What's taking them so long?_ Lance thought to himself. The sick-bay door opened. Everyone's head snapped up to see Admiral Harrison leading Keith. Blood had dried across Keith's forehead, and he held one arm stiffly across his chest. Dr. Gorma and Lance hurried over.

"The Robeast?" Keith asked Lance, ignoring the doctor.

"Destroyed. The holo ships too. Are you all right?" Lance answered.

Keith nodded. "Did you find her?" He asked desperately.

Lance shook his head. "We tried. He has some kind of cloaking device." Lance looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry Keith." No one spoke for a moment.

Keith turned to Hunk. "I want manual escape hatches put on all the Lions. I want them to be able to be opened by hand inside and out. Is that clear?" Keith's tone was emotionless. His face was very pale, making his brown eyes look almost black.

Hunk nodded. "Yes sir. I'll get working on that right away Skipper."

"Pidge, are you all right?"

"I'm fine Keith, just a bump on the head." Pidge told him.

"As soon as you're able, I want you to track Lotor's ship. I want to know where he is, where he's headed, and how fast he's trying to get there."

"Sure Keith." Pidge said nervously.

The Admiral put his arm around Keith. "Relax son. We'll find her."

"Come Captain, let's get a look at you." Dr. Gorma urged Keith into a chair and examined him. "Hmmm…a few stitches will fix that cut, but it looks like you dislocated your shoulder. We'll give you some pain medicine and fix it up as soon as we can." He turned and filled a syringe.

"No. No medicine. Just fix it now." Keith spoke flatlywithout any emotion.

Everyone stared at him. The Admiral spoke first. "Now Keith, let's take it easy. You need to take care of yourself if you're going to help us find the Princess."

"Doctor. I said fix it. Now." Keith said ignoring the Admiral.

"But Captain…" The Doctor protested.

"Fine. Sven, help me." Keith got to his feet and turned to Sven.

Sven didn't look anywhere except at his friend. He walked over and took hold of Keith's arm. "Are you ready?" He asked quietly. Keith nodded. "All right, on tree. One… Two…" Before he got to three, Sven pulled on Keith's arm with all his might. He winced as he heard Keith's shoulder snap back into place. Keith's expression didn't change. His eyes had a cold, dead look about them.

"Thanks Sven." Keith headed for the door.

Admiral Harrison stepped in front of him. "Where do you think you're going son?" He asked.

"Step aside Admiral. I'm going to find Allura." Keith said coldly.

"Oh no you're not. I don't know what that little performance was all about, but you, Captain, are staying here until you are given medical clearance." The Admiral told him firmly.

Keith stood his ground. "I'm going to find her."

"I'm giving you an order Captain."

Tension filled the room. Keith and the Admiral stood staring at each other. Suddenly, Keith reached up and tore his officer's insignia off his uniform. "I've resigned my commission Admiral. You can't order me to do anything. Now, get out of my way." He snarled.

There was a collective gasp around the room. Lance started forward, but at one look from Keith, stopped where he was.

"Keith, don't do this." Harrison told him.

"Move out of my way." Keith repeated coldly.

They stared at each other for a minute more, then the Admiral sighed and stepped away. Without looking back, Keith walked out the door.

"Dad! You can't let him do this! Stop him!" Said Lance, desperately.

The Admiral shook his head. "You saw him. There's nothing I can do."

"He'll get himself killed! Dad, please!" Said Lance, trying to get past his father.

The Admiral grabbed his son by the shoulders. "Lance! I…I'm sorry." He turned and walked out of the room.

Lance turned to his friends. "We have to stop him."

Hunk nodded. "Let's go get him. Nice tap on the head and Keith won't be going anywhere." He clenched his fists.

"No Hunk. He'd never forgive us." Sven said sadly. Romelle took his hand.

Lance narrowed his eyes. "We have to try something." He took off after Keith.

Sven sighed. "All right. I can try and talk to him." He gave Romelle a quick kiss, and followed Lance out of the room.

They made their way to Keith's room. Sven knocked on the door. "Keith?"

There was no answer. "I know you are in dere. Open the door Keith."

Lance elbowed his way in front of Sven. "Step aside." He punched a few buttons on the keypad, and the door opened. "After you." Lance grinned.

Sven shook his head and the two went inside. "Keith? Are you here?" Sven called. "Keith?"

"What do you want?" Keith answered from the bedroom. Lance sat down and made himself comfortable on the couch.

"We just want to talk to you." Lance called back.

Keith walked in to join them. "Don't try to stop me. I'm going to find her." He stated. Sven looked at his friend. Keith was dressed in black boots and pants, and in the process of pulling a tight, black shirt over his head. His unruly black hair had been tied back in a ponytail. Sven tried to read Keith's expression. His eyes were dark, almost as dark as his clothes. Sven glanced on the table. There was a black mask and gloves laying there. He turned to Keith, fear in his eyes.

"Keith…no, don't do dis!"

Lance's head snapped up at the sound of Sven's voice. He took a good look at Keith. "Not your usual red Cap. Nice hair."

"I wish you two would leave, I have things to do." Keith finished putting his shirt on and walked over to a small bureau. He opened a drawer and strapped a knife to his ankle, then pulled out a strange looking blaster. The gun caught Lance's attention.

"Hey, let me see that." He grabbed the gun out of Keith's hand, and examined it. With a start he looked up into Keith's face. "Keith, what's going on? Where did you get this? This isn't standard issue."

Keith took the gun back and fastened it to his belt. "Yes it is actually."

Lance looked from Keith to Sven. Sven had gone pale and was looking at Keith with something more than concern. He glanced back at Keith and took in the black outfit and the strange gun. "My God! It's true! The Academy rumors were true!" Keith didn't reply. Lance turned to Sven. "You son of a bitch! You knew! And you never told me!" He accused. He turned back to Keith and shoved him hard against the wall, pinning Keith with his arms. Keith made no move to break free. "Shadow Corps! It was the joke at school! 'Montgomery's gone off alone again, must be Shadow training.' For Christ's sake Keith, I'm your best friend! Why didn't you tell me!" Lance demanded angrily.

"I couldn't! You know the rules! And Sven only knows because didn't make the final cut, and he had to fix my shoulder up once before, after a training mission. You had gone home on leave." Keith pushed Lance away.

"You told me you crashed a test flight!" Lance paced the room. "I can't believe this. Shadow Corps." He muttered to himself.

Sven walked over to Keith and put his hand on Keith's shoulder. "Keith, please. Take a Space Force squad with you, take one of us, but don't do dis alone."

Lance looked up at them both. "He's not. I'm going with him."

"No you're not. This is my call." Keith walked over to the window and visibly shuddered. "When I think of that bastard putting his hands on her..." He couldn't finish.

"I'm not letting you do this alone." Lance told him.

"You have a family, Sven, too. I'm expendable. If the worst happens, I'll take Allura with me. I will not leave her in the hands of those animals."

Lance was furious. "Expendable! So, we mean nothing to you! Listen to yourself Keith! I love you like a brother, and Allura as my sister. I will not let you do this. Dammit, remember you parents! Do you want to end up like them, leaving friends behind wondering if you'll ever be back! I thought you were smarter than that."

Keith's temper began to boil. "Leave my parents out of this. This isn't the same thing."

"Oh no? You're going off on some stupid **suicide** mission!"

Sven finally spoke up. "I hate to say it Keith, but Lance is right. Vhat happens if Allura is injured, or you are? How are you going to get out den? And how do you propose to get to Lotor's ship? You can't take de Lions, so you might as vell kill yourself now and save Lotor de trouble." Sven forced Keith to look him in the eye. "You are letting emotion tell you vhat to do. You're Shadow Corps, Keith. Remember your training. Use your brain, not your heart."

Keith's brown eyes grew dark. "I can't stand it, knowing I could lose her." He choked, his voice tight with emotion.

"Then take me with you. At least to cover your back." Lance pleaded.

Keith turned back to the window. Sven and Lance glanced at each other. "All right." Keith said softly. He faced his friends. "You're probably going to get thrown out of the service, or at least Court Marshaled, you know that don't you?" He told Lance.

Lance shot him a cocky smile. "Let 'em try."

Keith looked at Sven. "Take care of the Team. Tell Romelle…well, make sure you both take care of that niece or nephew of mine." He smiled, and after a moment, Sven smiled back.

"Make sure you come back to take care of dem yourself." He pulled Keith into a tight embrace. After a moment, Lance joined in. There were tears in all three pairs of eyes when they stepped back.

"Wait a second…Sven, what did you say?" Lance looked puzzled, then the lights in his head went on. "You and Romelle! Way to go Pop!"

Sven rolled his eyes. "Great. Now de whole galaxy vill know." He started towards the door. He paused and looked back at his friends. Keith's eyes were a little saner than they had been earlier. Lance still had a cocky grin on his face. "Take care my friends. Bring her and yourselves back soon." Sven walked through the door, without looking back.

Keith faced Lance. "This isn't a game Lance. I'm going to kill Lotor if it's the last thing I do."

Lance shuddered inwardly. He'd never seen Keith like this. "I know. Let me go change. I'll be back in ten minutes." He started towards the door. "Don't you dare leave without me."

After Lance left, Keith paced around his room. The door chime rang. _Now what. _He walked over and opened the door, expecting to find Lance again. It was Coran.

The elderly advisor took in Keith's outfit and stony expression. "You're going to get her." He stated flatly. Keith nodded, and beckoned Coran in. "Admiral Harrison told me you resigned."

"I had to. I am going to find her Coran, don't doubt that." Keith told him.

"I know you will." Coran paused and took a deep breath. "While I am not happy about your relationship with the Princess..," he started.

Keith interrupted him. "Don't even go there Coran. I love her and she loves me. I intend to marry her once all this is settled. She's a big girl, she can take care of herself. And I can handle the rest."

"Obviously not! You let her get taken by Lotor!" Coran exclaimed, his careful control finally snapping.

Keith whiled on Coran, his temper barely in check. "Don't you think I know that! Why do you think I'm going after them!"

"And what if he manages to kill you this time? What happens to Her Highness then?" Coran persisted.

"I personally make sure she can never be harmed again." Keith said coldly.

Coran went pale. "My God…you can't be serious about this."

Lance entered the room. He too was dressed in black. He saw Coran and the expression on Keith's face, and went to stand at his Captain's side. "Coran." he nodded.

Though he wouldn't admit it, Coran was relieved at seeing Lance. At least the young Captain wouldn't be doing this alone. "Well then. I suppose you must get going." He turned to leave the room. Coran stopped and faced them once more. "Be careful.

Bring her back safe. Along with yourselves." Coran closed the door behind him.

Lance turned to Keith. "Ready?"

Keith nodded. "Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

Allura awoke slowly. As her vision cleared, she noticed the ceilings and walls were different. _Where am I?_

"Well, well my dear. Awake at last."

_That voice…_"Lotor!" Allura sat up, franticly looking for her gun.

Lotor walked over to her, smiling evilly. "Hello Allura."

Allura got to her feet, one hand out in front of her. "Get away from me. Where am I? Where's Keith?" She demanded.

Lotor stalked over and grabbed her arm. She winced in pain. "Worried about your lover boy? I let him watch as I took you away." He pulled her against him, forcing her to look up at him. "Forget about him Allura, let me show you a real man." He breathed. Lotor kissed her roughly, forcing his tongue in her mouth. Allura went limp for a moment, letting Lotor think she gave in, then brought her knee up between his legs. He yelled and flung her away.

"You aren't any kind of man!" She seethed.

The look in Lotor's eyes grew angry and dangerous. He walked toward her menacingly. Allura backed away in fear. He brought his hand up, and backhanded her viciously across the face. "Bitch! I'll break you! Guards! Throw Her Highness in a cell. A few days of that and she'll come begging back to me."

Allura looked him in the eye, furiously blinking back tears of pain. A trickle of blood ran down her lip. "I'll never beg you Lotor." She told him defiantly.

Lotor pulled her to her feet. "Oh but you will my Princess. You will." He placed another hard kiss on her mouth, then licked her blood from his lips. Laughing evilly, he left the room as his robot guards took her away.

Lance and Keith's looked out across the hanger bay. Guards were posted all around the Space Force ships.

"Damn! Dad got here first." Lance muttered.

"We can get past them." Keith's responded. He started forward.

"No wait. I have an idea." He grinned at Keith. "Let's get dressed."

"We are dressed!"

Lance shook his head. "Nope, Voltron suits. Trust me."

Keith sighed and followed Lance into the locker room. "Great, famous last words."

A few minutes later, dressed in his uniform, Lance walked over to one of the guards. Keith stood next to him, his hands secured in prisoner cuffs. The guard snapped his gun up at them. "Halt!"

Lance waved him back. "Easy soldier."

"Lt. Harrison sir! Admiral warned me the Captain might try and steal a ship sir!" The guard looked at Keith.

"Well, as you can see, that isn't going to happen today. I'm now Captain of the Voltron Force, and I have been instructed to take Captain Montgomery here, back to Earth for a Court Marshall." Lance said seriously.

The guard looked surprised. "But Sir…No one told me anything."

Lance shook his head. "I know. We're trying to keep it quiet. Don't want to cause mass panic across the plant. They've already lost their Princess, and now their Captain." Lance sighed. "It's a sad day for Arus."

Keith's tried not to gag or roll his eyes. "Can we go already? Even a prison cell on Earth has to be better than this." He growled.

The guard looked skeptical. "I don't know. Maybe I should clear this with Admiral Harrison."

Lance held up his hand. "Look soldier. You know who I am right? And you know who my father is?" The guard nodded. "Well, then, do you think I would disobey not only my Commanding Officer, but my **father** as well!"

The guard thought for a moment, then re-holstered his weapon. "You're right Sir." He pointed to a small ship near the doors. "That one should suit you fine. Have a good flight Sir." He avoided looking at Keith, and walked off.

Lance grinned _I told you so. _Keith shook his head. "Let's go." They boarded the ship and took off without further incident. "I hate to say this, but that was pretty slick back there. I thought we were going to have to mug him." He told Lance.

"What can I say, I'm a genius." Lance relaxed and put his hands behind his head.

"Ok genius, let's track Lotor's ship."

Lance sat up and punched a few buttons. "Found it. They're not traveling very fast. Cloaking is off. You must have done more damage than you thought."

"And I intend to do a lot more. Plot a course."

"Aye-aye Captain."

Lotor paced the deck of his ship. "Why can't you fools go any faster!"

A robot spoke up, "My Prince, the Black Lion damaged the thruster ports and the cloaking device. We are repairing then now. It may take a few hours."

"It can't take a few hours! I want it fixed now! Before they can regroup and get up here! Double the workers. I want those repairs done immediately do you understand me!" He roared.

"Yes sir!'' The robot turned and summoned more workers.

Haggar came up behind the Prince. "Well, Lotor. It appears I was wrong to doubt you. Catching the Princess went smoother than I thought." She cackled.

"No thanks to you Witch. Your holo fighters didn't fool them for long."

"Long enough my Prince. You got what you came for, didn't you?"

Lotor stalked back to his throne. "Yes, I did. She has gotten more feisty than I remember, but we can fix that, can't we Haggar?" He smiled evilly.

Haggar laughed. "Of course we can."


	10. Chapter 10

"We're just out of Lotor's sensor range, Cap." Lance told Keith.

"Good." Keith and Lance had changed out of their Voltron suits, and were back in the black outfits. "Let's just hover here for a bit, and see what they're up to."

"No problem." Lance eased back on the thrusters and the ship slowed. He gazed into the view screen. "Looks like they're damaged. That's why we caught up with them so fast." Lance turned and watched his friend applying black makeup to his face and neck. "Uh, Keith?...Now that we're here, how do you propose we get on that ship? I mean, Lotor isn't exactly going to welcome us with open arms."

Keith didn't look up. "We're going to ram them."

Lance looked incredulous. "Excuse me, I thought I heard you say that we were going to ram them?"

Keith nodded. "We'll aim for a cargo port and ram through. You go find us another ship, and I'll take care of Lotor and Allura."

"Hel-lo!" Keith didn't answer. Lance tried another tract. "Ah, I'm not sure that's such a good plan Keith."

"Well, you're the genius, come up with a better one."

Lance looked thoughtful. "Ok, ramming sounds good. But I'm not hanging around the ship, waiting for you. I'm going with you."

Keith shook his head. "No, you're not."

Lance stood and faced his friend. "Yes, I am. Keith, you need me, you'll never pull this off alone, Shadow Training or not! I came to help. I love her too, you know."

Keith sighed. "All right, but we do this my way, understand?"

Lanced nodded and turned back to the console. "Let's go get her."

"My Lord! There is a ship appearing on our sensors! It is headed toward us at top speed!" A robot soldier called out to Lotor.

"What! What kind of ship?" Lotor asked.

"Looks like an Alliance ship sir!"

Lotor smiled. "Well, well, a rescue. How nice. Let them get close. Then, blow them away!"

The robot turned back to the controls. "Yes sir!"

Lance dodged another laser blast. "Keith! That was close!" He yelled.

Keith franticly fired back. "Keep going, we're almost there!" He called back.

Lance took the ship into a deep dive, then spun around to get very close to Lotor's ship. _Just a bit closer…There! _He swerved into the bulwark, breaking through the metal like it was paper. Their ship screamed in protest, and came to a halt just inside the cargo bay. Neither spoke for a moment. "Now **that** was a landing!" Lance said when he got his voice back. He grinned at Keith.

Keith didn't smile back, "Let's go." He got to his feet and bolted for the door. Lance followed at his heels. They slunk through the ship, black shadows hiding in black shadows. Keith spied a group of robot guards. He nudged Lance, and indicated toward the robots. Lance nodded and pulled out his gun. Together they rushed forward, surprising the guards. Shots were fired. Lance got a gash across one arm, but managed to take his enemy down. Soon, all the robots were down, but one. Keith held the hapless creature against the wall, his gun at the robot's throat. "Where is she?" He demanded.

Lance grew nervous at his Captain's expression, "C'mon Keith, let him up. He can't tell you anything the way you're holding him."

Keith didn't seem to hear. "Where is she!" He growled again. The robot pointed to a hallway behind them. Keith glanced at it, then back to the robot. "Give a message to Lotor for me." He told the robot. Keith then blasted the creature beyond repair. Lance felt a chill run up his spine. He'd never seen Keith like this before. Keith turned to Lance, his eyes still not sane. "Are you coming?" Without waiting for an answer, he took off down the hall. After a moment, Lance followed.

They made their way down the seemingly deserted hallway. "Keith?" Lance looked around nervously. "Be careful. I—" His thoughts were cut off as laser fire erupted all around them. Both hit the floor, shooting everywhere.

One bolt went through Keith's thigh. He groaned and rolled around a pillar. Lance hid behind the next one. "Any more bright ideas?" He asked.

Keith scowled. He reached into a pouch on his belt, and took out a small metal box. Punching a button, he let the box fly into the squad of robot soldiers. "Cover your ears." He told Lance. Both covered ears and eyes as a huge explosion ripped through the compartment. When the dust settled, Lance peeked around his pillar.

"Well, that worked." He walked over and inspected Keith's thigh. "Just a scratch." He helped Keith to his feet. "Let me guess, those little things were courtesy of Shadow Corps? Got any other surprises I should know about?" Keith glared at him. "All right then, let's find Allura." They continued down the hall, stopping in front of a large door.

"This could be it. Cover me." Keith blasted the door controls and cautiously stepped inside. Something heavy hit him over the head. Moaning, he fell to his knees, blackness crowding his vision.

"Well, we found her!" Said Lance cheerfully.

"My God! Keith!" Allura dropped the piece of metal she was holding and dropped to Keith's side. "What are you doing here?" She asked hugging him tightly.

"Hello! I'm here too!" Lance quipped as he helped Keith to his feet.

Keith shook his head to clear it, and pulled off his mask. "Allura!" He pulled her into his arms, then pulled back to look at her. Seeing the bruises on his face, his eyes darkened. "Did he touch you?" He snarled.

Allura shrank back at his tone. "No, no, I'm fine!" She took his hand, "Keith, I'm fine!" She looked up at him and smiled.

"Uh, I hate to break up this reunion, but we really should get out of here." Lance looked out into the hallway. In the distance they could hear people running their way.

Keith took Allura's face in his hands. He bent down and kissed her gently, then drew her against his chest. "I love you." He said closing his eyes.

She sighed, tears filling her eyes. "I love you too."

Lance came back in the room. "I think I liked it better before you two got together." He muttered. "Come on!"

Keith took Allura's hand and followed Lance. "Where are they?"

Lance nodded down the direction they had come. "Better hope there's a back door out of this place."

"They brought me down here in an elevator. It's over here." Allura ran down the opposite hallway.

Lance followed close behind. Keith paused to grab a laser rifle from one of the demolished guards. He handed it to Lance, who in turn handed his blaster to Allura.

"Here it is. Get in!" Lance pushed Allura in front of him and covered Keith.

The doors closed. "Where does this lead?" Asked Keith.

"Up to Lotor's private chambers." Allura told them.

"Great. Nice easy escape from there." Lance muttered darkly.

Allura shook her head. "He's probably not there."

"She's right Lance. Knowing Lotor, he'll be on his way to see if Allura is still where he put her. I should have waited there for him." Keith growled. Allura took a step back at Keith's tone. She glanced at Lance, who shrugged. Before she could say anything, the doors opened. Keith pulled her behind him, and cautiously stepped into the room. "All clear, let's go." They walked carefully through the room, touching nothing. They paused at another door. "Any idea what this opens up to?" Keith asked Allura. She shook her head. "I'll go first, Allura, stay here, behind Lance." Without waiting for a reply, Keith opened the door and went out.

Lance tightened the grip on his gun. Allura's hand on his arm startled him. "What's going on? Why is Keith acting like this? She whispered.

Lance shook his head. "Too long to get into now Princess. This is not the Keith we're used to seeing. This is Captain Montgomery of the Shadow Corps. Don't worry, he'll be back to normal as soon as we get out of here." Lance smiled. _I hope anyway. _"Are you sure you're all right? Lotor didn't…do anything?"

She smiled at him. "Not for lack of trying. But I had great teachers in self defense."

Lance squeezed her hand. "I think it's best we keep that part to ourselves." Allura remembered Keith's reaction at Lotor's name, and agreed. Still holding her hand, Lance slipped into the room. "Keith!" He hissed.

"Over here!" Came the reply. "I think I found a way out." Lance and Allura joined him at the other side of the room. Keith stood to the side of a large window. Glancing down, Lance could see the launch bay for the robot ships.

"There must be fifty ships in there!" Lance exclaimed.

Keith nodded. "So they won't notice one missing. Let's go." They found a stairway leading downward. Keith walked down quietly, motioning for Lance and Allura to follow. They almost made it.

Unknowingly, they triggered an alarm in the control room when they stared down the steps. Lotor laughed. "So you thought you could get away that easily did you? I think not!" He pressed a button on the control panel.

An explosion ripped through the stairwell. Allura crashed forward into Lance, knocking them both down the stairs. She hit her head, and everything went dark. Lance went down, smashing his knee, and bruising his already sore ribs. Blood began to pour down his leg. Keith flew into the wall, re-injuring his shoulder. He yelled in pain, and collapsed to his knees. The dust settled, and Keith turned to look for his friends. Spying Allura laying motionless on the floor, he scrambled to his feet, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. Lance sat by her looking dazed. "Allura!" Keith knelt at her side.

Lance shook himself back to reality. "Keith! Wait, she's all right. Just unconscious." He carefully got to his feet, testing his knee. It hurt like hell, but held his weight. "We need to get out of here!"

Keith nodded. He wiped a thin trickle of blood off his lip, and bent to pick up the Princess. As he tried to lift her, pain shot though his arm and shoulder, almost making him black out. He fell to his knees, moaning, clutching his arm.

"Keith!" Lance bent over his friend, helping him to his feet. He gently probed Keith's shoulder. Keith gritted his teeth in pain. "Looks like it's broken. I'll get her. Move!" He shoved Keith aside, and threw Allura over his shoulder. Wincing at the pain in his leg, Lance balanced her carefully over his shoulder, and urged Keith down the stairs. They paused at the bottom. "Let's run for it. We don't have long until Lotor figures out we survived." Keith nodded, and they bolted for the nearest ship. Once inside, Keith helped Lance strap Allura in. Lance slid into the pilot's seat and started the engine. "Sit down and belt in, this is going to be a bumpy ride." He told Keith. He pushed a few buttons, familiarizing himself with the controls. "Keith! I said sit down!"

"No."

Lance's head snapped up at Keith's voice. Keith was standing near the hatch, one hand on the door lever. "Wh-What are you doing?" Lance's voice caught in fear.

"Get her back to Arus. I'll be there as soon as I take care of Lotor." Keith turned to leave, but Lance stopped him.

"You promised her you would never leave her again." It was a low blow, but Lance had to try something.

Keith paused. "She tells you everything doesn't she?" Keith said quietly. He closed his eyes and opened the door. "I swore first to protect her. He won't touch her again." Keith's voice was tight with emotion.

"Keith please, don't do this! If you kill him like this, you'll be no better than he is. Do you want to get up everyday knowing you're a murderer?"

"Go Lance, before you can't get out of here." Keith turned back and brushed his hand down Allura's cheek. "Tell her I love her." He said softly.

Lance grabbed him by the arm. "Tell her yourself." He wasn't ashamed at the tears running down his face. He was losing his captain, his best friend, his brother.

Keith smiled. "I'll make it back, don't worry." He jumped down out of the ship, wincing slightly. "I can't leave you in charge after all." Their gazes locked. Lance started to say something, but was interrupted by laser fire. "Go now!" Keith yelled closing the door. Lance stood a second longer, then pushed the engines into life. Keith rolled out of the way, firing at the robots, as the ship took off. Lance punched the buttons opening the bay doors and blasted into space. Keith watched them leave, then he spied the control room, and bolted for the door.


	11. Chapter 11

"Stop that ship!" Lotor yelled. "Fire! **FIRE!**"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You'll end up killing her."

Lotor spun around at the voice. Spying Keith, his eyes narrowed. "What does it take to kill you Voltron Force?" He growled pulling out his laser sword.

"A lot more than you think Lotor." Keith warily circled the Prince, his gun held at the ready. He nodded towards the robots. "Get rid of them. This is between you and me." He smiled a nasty smile at Lotor. "Or are you afraid?"

Lotor bared his teeth, then slashed at the two robots next to him, deftly cutting them in half. "Afraid? Of you?" He laughed evilly and lunged toward Keith. Keith leapt out of the way. Lotor grabbed a sword off one of the robots and threw it to Keith. "Here, defend yourself while you can!"

Keith caught the sword with his good hand, and barely countered Lotor's attack. He quickly back peddled to get out of the way. Sensing nothing but wall behind him, Keith let Lotor get close. As the evil prince slashed, Keith dropped to the ground and rolled away, coming to his feet behind Lotor. Before Lotor could react, Keith attacked with a parry of his own, managing to slice Lotor's arm. Lotor yelled in fury, advancing on Keith. The battle was on.

Outside, Lance was having trouble avoiding the robot attack ships. He tried desperately to figure out the alien controls. "Come on dammit! These things are flown by machines!" He grunted as the ship was hit by another blast.

"L-Lance…?"

Lance whirled around. The Princess was waking up. She held a hand to the cut on her head, and her blue eyes looked confused. "Princess! Are you all ri—?" He was cut short by another blast.

Allura's eyes focused. She looked around. "Where are we? Where's Keith!"

"He's fine! If you're able, I could use some help up here!" Lance gestured to the co-pilot's seat. "Grab the weapon controls and fire at anything that comes near us."

She sat down and looked out the view screen. "How did we get out here?" She asked as she fired volleys at the approaching enemy ships.

Lance brought the ship into a dive. "I grabbed you after you were knocked out by the explosion. This was the closest ship. It'll get us home if we mange to live through this!" He told her.

"But? Where is Keith?" Allura's heart pounded. "Lance, answer me."

Lance sighed. "He stayed back there to cover our escape. He'll be right behind us soon, I'm sure."

"You're a terrible liar Lance, where is he?"

Lance took a deep breath. He glanced at Allura. Her blue eyes were large and scared looking. "He stayed behind to get Lotor."

"He **WHAT**!"

"I know, I tired to stop him, but they opened fire on us, and next thing I knew he was running away from the ship. I had to take off or we'd all be dead!"

"I know that! Don't you think its killing me!" Lance shouted back. "Now help me finish these guys off so we can go back and get him!" Allura and Lance stared at each other for a moment. A blast hit the ship, knocking it sideways. Allura snapped into motion. She fired at the enemy ships, blowing three up. "Thatta girl. We **will** go back for him. He'll be fine." Lance told her.

Allura smiled a nasty smile. "Only until I get a hold of him."

Lance grinned. His best friend was going to get it.

Keith and Lotor circled each other. Both room and combatants were showing signs of strain. The walls and computer consoles were scored with slash marks. Lotor had many nicks and cuts, and a particularly nasty gash along his arm. Keith was no better. His left arm hung limply by his side, and he too was covered in cuts. He gulped down oxygen, and shook away the blackness threatening to cover his vision. "You're weak Keith. I can kill you whenever I want to." Lotor taunted.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Keith hissed back.

Lotor lunged, almost skewering Keith. "Not yet Captain. I need to keep you alive until I get the Princess back in my clutches." He jumped back as Keith got too close.

"Bastard! Leave her alone!"

Lotor laughed. "But how much fun will it be when I capture her again, and show her you, her dearest love, being tortured. She'll do **anything** I say to spare you."

Something inside Keith snapped. With a roar, he lunged himself at Lotor. Lotor tried to get his sword up in time, but he was too late. Keith drove his sword through Lotor's chest until the point came out the other side. For a moment they stood staring at each other, then Lotor's eyes rolled up in his head and he went limp. Keith stood there, panting to catch his breath. _What have I done?_ He knelt to see if Lotor was still alive. There was a pulse. Weak, but steady. Keith sighed and got to his feet. Before he could move, a blast hit him from behind. He screamed in pain and smashed against the wall.

"You'll pay for killing my Prince, Voltron Captain." Haggar cackled. She fired another bolt from her staff, this time catching Keith in the leg. He fell to the floor, and lay there, trying to stay conscious. Haggar loomed over him. "Good-bye Captain." Before she could act, Keith managed to reach the knife strapped to his ankle. He flung it at the witch. She screamed and Keith closed his eyes as the room grew bright. When he opened them again, Hagar was gone, dissipated into energy.

Keith took a few deep breaths, then tried to get to his feet. He made it on the third try. Panting, he looked around for another ambush. The room was quiet. Keith glanced over at his opponent. Lotor's eyes flickered.

Keith limped over, his gun held out in front of him. "Lotor." Lotor looked up at him, hatred clearly showing in his eyes. "This is your last warning. Touch the Princess or her people again, and you deal with me. Not Voltron, not the Alliance, me, Keith Alexander Montgomery, do you understand?" Lotor nodded, just slightly. Without another word, Keith turned and headed out the door.

Lotor smiled evilly. He forced himself to his feet, blood covering him. He staggered over to the control panel and punched in the self destruct codes. Then he collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Lance! There are too many of them!" Allura cried.

"We haven't got this far to give up now Princess!" He told her. A ship came careening towards them. It blew into a million pieces just before it would have hit them. "Good shooting Princess."

"Lance! That wasn't me!" She said, puzzled.

"What the hell?" Lance looked around franticly.

"Need a hand son?" The Admiral's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Dad! What are you doing out here! Hell yes! We could use all the help you have!" Lance grinned at Allura.

A few more ships blew up in front of them. "Though I don't know why I should. Since you're on you're way to Earth and all." The Admiral said.

"Earth?" Allura questioned.

"Long story…." Lance muttered. "Dad! Wait! Don't hit the command ship! Keith's still on that thing!"

"What? What's he doing? Do you have the Princess?"

"Yes Sir! He's on some hair-brained scheme to stop Lotor once and for all! Keep the Fleet away from that ship!" Lance ordered.

"All right, let's get you two up here. Stand by for tractor beam." Suddenly their ship was caught in a blue-green light. The controls went dead, and the ship was dragged into the main destroyer. The Admiral was waiting when they emerged.

Lance limped down the ramp, clutching his side. "Dad!"

His father rushed over and hugged him. "Thought I lost you son." The Admiral said gruffly, ruffling Lance's hair.

"No such luck Dad. I'm a Harrison." Lance grinned.

Allura came down the ramp. "Admiral Harrison! We have to go back there and get Keith!" She was desperate.

The Admiral put his arm around her. "We will Highness, we will. First let's get the two of you to sick bay.

"Lotor will kill him!" She cried. A med-tech took her by the arm, and led her to sick bay.

Harrison looked askance at his son. "Shadow?" he questioned quietly.

Lance rolled his eyes. "Did EVERYONE know but me? Yes, he's got one hell of an attitude, and all decked out with weird guns and ammo." Lance muttered.

The Admiral sighed in relief. "He'll be all right then. He's trained to never leave an enemy behind in a position to do more damage."

Lance shook his head. "He was hurt pretty bad Dad. The explosion broke his shoulder. He said he was fine, but you could see it in his eyes." Lance was worried. "I shouldn't have left him." He started to follow after Allura, but his bad leg finally gave out under him.

The Admiral grabbed him before he could fall. "Easy Lance, we'll find him."

Keith made his way to the hanger bay. It was empty. All the ships had been launched. _Damn!_ He paused trying to catch his breath. Pain was streaking down his shoulder and back. His legs kept wobbling and were threatening to give out on him. He remembered the ship he and Lance came in on. It should still be in the cargo bay. Without hesitation, he headed down the hallway. Darkness was crowding his vision. Keith fell once, hitting his shoulder again, as he crashed to the ground. _Almost there… _He staggered to his feet and kept heading towards the cargo bay. Twice he had to shoot robots out of his way. He got to the cargo bay, and spied the ship. Robot guards surrounded it. Keith's aimed his laser. He crept closer, trying to get a better shot with his shaking hands.

"The self-destruct sequence has been activated. Less than five minutes remain before critical mass." A robot said.

"The Human will never get out alive." Its counterpart replied.

_Shit! Self-destruct. Damn Lotor! _Keith fired and destroyed the two robots and rushed towards his ship. He strapped himself in and fired the engines. Nothing happened. "Come on!" Keith pushed the buttons again. Still nothing. "Dammit!" He tried once more, pounding on the console. This time the engines caught. Keith set the thrusters on full, and turned towards the door.

"Sir! We are picking up a huge energy flux coming from the command ship!" A soldier called out to Admiral Harrison.

"What kind of flux?" Harrison asked.

"Unknown sir."

"Keep an eye on it." He turned to Lance. "You should be in sick-bay."

Lance shook his head, "Not until I know Keith is out of there."

The Admiral scowled. "Together you two are a real pain in the ass."

Lance grinned. "But you love us anyway."

"Sir!" The soldier called out again. "Picking up a communication."

Lance and the Admiral spoke at once. "On speaker!"

The soldier pushed a few buttons. Keith's voice rang out across the bridge. "Lance? Lance can you hear me?"

"Keith!" Lance grabbed the microphone, "Loud and clear Captain. The Fleet came to play, so get the hell outa there and join us."

There was a pause. "The Fleet? Get them out of here! Lotor set the self-destruct! Get out now!" Keith yelled.

"You heard him! Turn us around!" The Admiral ordered.

"Keith, where are you?" Lance asked.

Keith franticly tried to get the doors open to the cargo bay. He'd already checked the hole they came in by, but steel supports had fallen and blocked it. There wasn't enough space for him to blow through the walls, so the doors were his only hope. "I'm still inside. Doors are stuck. I'm going to try blasting them open." He fired off a missile volley. The doors bent, but didn't open.

"Keith? Did it work?" Asked Lance.

"Nope, still trying." A huge explosion rocked the ship. _I'm not going to make it!_

He fired again, this time, the missile burst through the heavy steel.

"We're picking up explosions sir!" The soldier reported.

They all stood watching out the view screen. Allura walked in. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Keith! Get out of there! It's going to blow!" Lance yelled over the mic.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Keith muttered. He headed towards the door opening. "Lance! Tell Allura I—" His words were cut off as the ship exploded and fire erupted all around him. The heat was intense, but only for a moment, then all went black.

On the command ship, all watched as Lotor's ship exploded in a fiery mass.

"**KEITH**!" Lance yelled.

"**No!**" Allura screamed. She fell into the arms of the Admiral, sobbing.

The bridge was quiet. The only sounds that could be heard came from Allura's weeping. Lance stood, unbelieving, watching the ship burn it's self out. Finally, he collapsed to the control panel, his head on his arms, his body shaking.

The Admiral stood holding the Princess, tears streaming down his cheeks. _Good-bye my son. _He sighed. "All right people, there's nothing else we can do here. Let's head back to Arus."


	12. Chapter 12

Lance stood at the back of the reception hall, listening to the memorial service. He didn't want to be here. He'd been telling everyone and anyone who would listen for the past two weeks, that Keith wasn't dead. Lance _knew_ it. The collar of his dress uniform was cutting into his throat. He glanced around. Sven caught his eye, and looked away quickly. No one had left Lance alone since he got back. _They're afraid I'm going to do something stupid. Fat chance._ He'd only seen Allura once. She wouldn't speak to anyone, not even him. She'd locked herself in her room, not even coming out for meals. She wouldn't even let Nanny or Romelle in to see her. She blamed herself for Keith. Lance sighed. _It's not her fault. It's mine. _Lance fidgeted again. He glanced at his watch. Only five minutes had passed since the last time he checked. He looked around the hall. It was packed full of people. He swore half of Galaxy Garrison was there. Even the Vehicle Voltron Force had shown up out of the blue, the "Explorer" landing in the lake. Commander Hawkins, Jeff, Cliff, and Crick sat up in front with Coran, his father, and the rest of the brass.

Lance sighed and looked at his watch again. _I can't stand this. I'm outa here. _He carefully made his way, unnoticed, to the door. Once out in the hallway, he loosened the collar of his uniform and took a deep breath. _Much better._ He looked around. _I'd better get out of here before the babysitters show up. _He made his way outside to the garden. He sat on a bench, and thought about the last conversation he'd had with Allura out here. It seemed like years ago. Lost in thought, Lance stared out at nothing. A touch on his shoulder made him jump.

"Lance. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Allura sat down next to him.

Her face was pale, and there were dark circles under her red rimmed blue eyes.

"Princess! I wondered when you'd show up." He tried to smile at her.

She didn't smile back. "I couldn't bear to be at that service."

Lance nodded. "Me neither." They sat quietly together. "At least if you're here, Sven, Jeff and the others will leave me alone for a while. I can't even take a shower without some one coming in to check on me. What do they think I'm going to do anyway?" He muttered angrily.

Allura sighed sadly, "It's all my fault Lance. If I had listened to Keith when he told me to stay here…"

Lance interrupted her. "Stand in line Allura. I knew how hurt he was on that ship. Shadow training or not, I should have been able to stop him." He told her bitterly.

Allura sighed, and a tear trickled down her cheek. Lance looked up at her.

"Allura?" He took her hand in his. "If it makes you feel any better, Keith was happier the past few weeks than I have seen him in a long time. Years in fact."

"Really?"

Lance nodded. "He smiled, even laughed! You made him see that life was worth living again. Made him think about something other than this stupid war." He looked deep into her blue eyes. "Never doubt his love for you Allura."

They sat there in the silence for a few minutes. "Lance? Could you do something for me?" Allura asked hesitantly.

"Sure Princess, anything." He replied.

"I need to clean out Keith's room. Your father might want to take things home with him. Will you help me? I can't do it alone." She asked softly.

Lance closed his eyes and sighed. He looked back at Allura. The pleading in her eyes almost broke his heart. "Sure." He said quietly. "Let's go now, before anyone finds us." They stood, and walked hand in hand to Keith's room. Lance paused, then punched in the security codes. They stepped inside.

Keith's quarters were exactly like him, neat, orderly, and prim, yet comfortable at the same time. Lance shut the door, and walked over to Keith's desk. It was covered in neat piles of paperwork. He sat down and opened a drawer. Inside, looking up at him, was the Captain's patch Keith had torn off his uniform before he left. Lance held it in his fist, and closed his eyes, his body shuddering with emotion.

Allura walked over to see what he held. "Lance? What is it?" He couldn't answer, just handed her the patch. "This is Keith's Captain's badge? How did it get off his uniform?" She asked puzzled.

Lance sighed. "He tore it off, when Dad commanded him to stay here." At Allura's confused expression, he explained the whole story.

She was shocked. "He resigned? But…but the service meant everything to him!"

Lance shook his head. "Not everything Princess." Allura walked over to the window, still holding the tattered piece of cloth in her hand. Lance got up and went into Keith's bedroom. The bureau was covered with pictures. There was the one of Keith and his parents. Another at Graduation, with Lance, Sven, Jeff, Cliff, Crick and the rest of the gang. Another of all of them, in their Voltron uniforms, standing in front of the Castle gate. He picked up one more, and laughed out loud.

Allura came in. "What?" She said, puzzled.

He smiled at her. "Here, look at this, I didn't know he had kept this." Lance handed her the picture. It showed Keith, Lance, Sven, Cliff, and Jeff, all laughing. What really made the picture funny was that they all had purple hair. Allura laughed in spite of herself. "Never thought you'd see old stuck up Montgomery with hair like that did you? Those were the days…" Lance sighed.

"Why did you all dye your hair purple?" Allura asked puzzled.

"Let's go sit down and I'll tell the whole story." Lance led her back to the living room. Glancing out the window, he noticed a rather battered Space Force patrol ship landing. _They're still patrolling. Life goes on. _He sighed and motioned Allura to sit on the couch.

"Let me tell you about our not so pure, not so law-abiding Captain Keith Montgomery." He proceeded to tell Allura about all the trouble they had gotten into while at the Space Academy. Once or twice, Allura's eyes widened in surprise. "And so, that's how the girls got us back. They put the dye in our shampoo. We had that hair for a week before they gave us the stuff to wash it out." Lance finished.

Allura looked skeptical. "You can't tell me you talked Keith into raiding the girls' dorm and stealing all the towels while they were in the showers."

"I didn't have to talk him into it Princess. It was his idea."

"Lance!"

Lance laughed. "Really! Most of the stuff we got in trouble for was all his devising! Keith was the criminal mastermind, the rest of us just put his plans into action." Lance grinned at her. "Didn't think our play-it-by-the-rules Captain had it him?"

Allura looked closely at the picture. "Tell me about everyone."

Lance sat back on the couch. "Let's see, Jeff Dunbar is the Captain of the Vehicle Voltron Force. He had a bad crash on a training flight when we were kids. His head got banged up pretty bad, and for a while, we didn't think he would make it. But other than a slight slur to his voice, he turned out OK. Even managed to graduate second in the class. Great martial arts expert. Cliff Sheffield is the English gent. He and Sven tied for third. Other than Sven and me, Cliff was probably one of Keith's best friends." Lance smiled. "Cliff's probably the only one on the planet who could beat Keith at Judo. Except maybe Jeff."

"Who are the blue skinned people? I mean, they can't be Druhle?"

Lance laughed. "That's Crick Atlantraeta and Cinda Mersulota. They come from the planet Oceiania. It's mostly a water planet. They're healers and telepaths."

"What about the dark, long haired woman. She seems very upset over…." Allura's voice faltered.

"That's Lisa Pollodin. She lost her parents in the same incident as Keith lost his. She and Keith were pretty close. They used to date, but realized they made much better friends. She and Jeff are kinda an item now. My cousin Ginger is on the team too. She's the tiny curly red head. My Dad and her Mom are brother and sister."

Allura smiled. "Is she as much of a hellion as you are?" She teased.

Lance put his hand to his heart as if he had been struck. "Princess! You wound me!" He said dramatically.

"You'll live." She smiled.

"Well, if you must know. Ginger was the brains behind the purple shampoo plot. So yeah, I guess we're a lot alike. I'm the cuter one though!"

Allura was quiet for a few minutes. "Lance? Did Keith date many…I mean were there alot of girls he…"

"There were only two he was serious about. Starina and a very cute Admiral's daughter. Though why she picked Keith, I have no idea."

She looked up at him. "Lance, how serious?"

"Well, you know Keith. Starina was in the class ahead of us. He dated her until she graduated and was sent to a deep space probe ship, and that was the end of that."

"And the Admiral's daughter?"

Lance grinned at her. "Well, that broke up kinda fast. The Admiral walked in and caught Keith with his pants down, if you take my meaning." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Allura got up and walked to the window, laughing. Then her smile faltered. She put her face in her hands.

Lance walked over and tilted her head up so he was looking at him. "Allura, there were other girls, the guy's human after all, but he never _loved _them. He cared for them sure, but he never loved anyone but you." He told her softly.

"Really?"

"Really. Allura, he's loved you since we came here. I never saw him so crazy over someone. He waited and watched you from a distance, glaring at all those Princes who came to seek your hand. I think most of them gave up because they were afraid of him!" He pulled her close. "Never, ever doubt his feelings for you. Keith loved you Allura. He loved you with all his heart."

"I miss him so much." She whispered, her body shaking with sobs.

Lance allowed himself to grieve for the first time since Lotor's ship blew up. He held her tightly, tears streaming down his face. He heard the door open, but didn't look up, knowing it was only Sven or the Admiral looking for him.

"I'm gone for a few days, and already you're stealing my girl."

Lance and Allura looked up in shock. Keith was standing in the doorway, bruised, battered and looking somewhat the worse for wear, but alive.

"I'm dreaming…" Allura whispered. Lance stood stunned, unable to move. Keith took a staggering step forward into the room, and dropped to his knees, groaning.

That was all they needed. As one, they rushed towards Keith, falling to the floor hugging him, laughing and crying at the same time.

Lance wiped the tears off his face. "Jesus Captain. You really scared us this time." He and Allura helped Keith to his feet, and sat him down on the couch.

Keith looked up at Allura. "Is that all the hello I get?"

She flung herself into his arms, sobbing. "I thought you were dead."

Keith forced her back, and looked into her eyes. "I promised you I would never leave you again."

"I love you Keith Montgomery!"

"I love you Allura." He kissed her soundly on the lips.

Lance gagged. "Geez! Enough already." He grinned and hugged them both. "Now, tell us how the hell you got off that thing!"

Keith winced. "First, I think I need to get to sick bay. With what I'm feeling like right now, I almost wish I had died."

Allura got her first good look at him. His face was pale and covered in cuts and bruises, his clothing was torn and burned. There were gashes and dried blood down his chest and face. One arm hung limply by his side. Allura looked concerned. "Let's get Dr. Gorma down here." Lance nodded and headed towards the com-panel.

Keith shook his head gingerly. "No, I don't want a big commotion. I've made it this far, a few more yards won't hurt." He struggled to his feet, gasping. Lance grabbed him around the waist and supported him. Allura opened the door, then took Keith's hand. They started down the deserted hallway. "Where is everyone?" Keith asked.

Lance laughed. "At your Memorial Service Captain! Nanny is going to be pissed to find out you're still alive. She's been planning this for a week!"

"Well, I'll admit I'm glad she'll be disappointed." They walked into sick-bay. A nurse looked up in shock. She called out to Doctor Gorma.

The doctor walked out, not looking up from the chart he was reading. "Yes nurse? What is it?" When she didn't answer, he glanced up, then back at his chart, then back up again. His eyes were round in shock. "Captain!"

"Hey Doc…" Keith said weakly, his legs buckling under him. Doctor Gorma grabbed Keith's other arm, causing Keith to moan in pain. "Not that one…." They laid him on a bed.

Lance stepped back, allowing the nurses and Doctor to examine his friend. Allura wouldn't let go of Keith's hand, afraid she would lose him again. Doctor Gorma gently pried her hand away. "He's not going anywhere. Why don't you go in the other room and let us take a look at him." Allura nodded, and Lance led her out of the room. Lance picked her up in his arms and whirled her around the room.

"Pinch me! I still can't believe it!" He told her, grinning like a maniac.

She laughed, "Only if you pinch me first!" She placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I suppose we should let everyone know Keith's alive." Lance said thoughtfully.

Allura nodded and walked over to the com-panel. "Let me!"


	13. Chapter 13

At the service, Sven's com-band beeped discreetly. Sven glanced down at it, then quickly looked up to where he had last seen Lance. The color drained from his face. Romelle looked up at him. "What's wrong?" She whispered.

Sven didn't answer. He looked for Pidge and Hunk. They had identical looks on their faces. "Ve need to go now!" Sven whispered. He grabbed Romelle's hand, and quickly started out of the hall. Pidge and Hunk followed at their heels. Out in the hall they paused for a moment. "Did you get de message?" Sven asked.

Hunk nodded. "Just 'Get to sick-bay, immediately.' What's up?"

The Admiral joined them before Sven could answer. "What's going on here?"

"Ve all received messages to get to sick-bay." Sven told him.

The Admiral looked around. "Where's Lance?" He asked hoarsely.

All five of them looked at each other, then turned down the hallway at a dead run. They burst into sick-bay at the same time. A nurse looked up, startled at their sudden entrance. "Vhere is he?" Sven asked, his throat dry with fear. She pointed to a door across the room.

The Admiral paused and opened the door. At first, all he could see was Dr. Gorma bending over someone. Allura sat perched on the bed, her back obstructing Harrison's view. He stepped inside. Allura looked up, tears rolling down her cheeks. The Admiral's heart pounded.

"Hey Dad, look who we found!"

Harrison started. That was his son's voice. Lance stepped into view. "Lance? But we thought…" Before he could finish, Allura stepped away. There on the bed, was his other son, the son he thought dead. "Keith?...My God, **KEITH!**" He yelled incredulously.

Sven and the others looked at each other, then crowded into the room. Sure enough, their Captain lay there on a bed. Keith was covered in bandages, his left arm strapped to his chest. "Are you real?" Romelle whispered.

"If I'm not, some one has some explaining to do." Keith grinned weakly.

Pidge was the first to move. He flew across the room, wrapping his arms around Keith's neck. His body shook with sobs. Keith returned the hug with his good arm. "Easy Pidge, I'm ok." He said softly.

As Pidge drew back, Romelle and Hunk took his place. Romelle kissed him soundly, and Hunk grasped Keith's hand, beaming. The Admiral was next, holding Keith tightly. Sven stood, still in shock, by the door.

Lance walked over to him. "I know. I keep pinching myself to tell me it's real."

"_Min broder_…." Sven whispered in Swedish, finally walking over and embracing his friend. Tears filled everyone's eyes.

"So, a memorial service, huh? Who showed up?" Keith joked, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked. Everyone laughed. "Only half the Fleet including the 'Explorer' and their Voltron Force." The Admiral told him.

"No kidding! I haven't seen Jeff and the gang since we all graduated." Keith said thoughtfully. "Do they know I'm all right?"

Allura looked shocked. "No! The service is still going on!"

"Don't you think some one should tell them upstairs?" Hunk asked, still grinning.

The room was beginning to fade in and out. Being back home, hearing his friends around him, finally made him feel safe and secure. Keith lay back and closed his eyes.

The door opened and Coran walked into the room. He glared at all assembled.

"Captain." He nodded towards Keith, then turned to face the others. "And what pray tell, was so important down here that you all had to get up and leave the…Captain's… Memorial….Ser…" His voice trailed off, as he stared at Keith.

Lance laughed. It seemed like he couldn't stop smiling. "Well, that's the first time I've ever seen you tongue-tied Coran!"

"But…Keith…How?" He stammered.

"That's what we'd all like to know!" Pidge quipped.

Keith smiled weakly. He struggled to keep his mind focused, and his eyes open. Dr. Gorma noticed, and started to usher everyone out of the room. "Let him rest, he's not going anywhere, trust me." Pidge and Hunk rushed out to tell the assembled guests the good news. Sven and Romelle stared for a moment, the smiled at him and left. Harrison gave Keith's good arm a quick squeeze, then followed them out the door. Keith was already fast asleep. Dr. Gorma looked up at Lance and Allura. "Go, get some rest yourselves." He told them.

Allura shook her head. "I won't leave him." She sat down in a chair, holding tightly to Keith's hand.

"Me neither Doc." He sat on the foot of the bed, staring at his friend.

Dr. Gorma shook his head and muttering, left the room.

Allura bent forward, and brushed a lock of hair off Keith's forehead. "I love you." She whispered, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Lance smiled.

Out in the waiting room, Sven, Romelle, and Admiral Harrison, gathered around Dr. Gorma. "So, how is he really?" Asked the Admiral.

"The Captain is in very good shape all things considered. He is mostly suffering from trauma and fatigue. He has a broken shoulder, a few cracked ribs, and a concussion that is just about healed. The cuts are mostly superficial. He had some internal bleeding, but that seems to have stopped on its own accord. The only thing that saved his life where the antibiotics he found in the ship's first aid kit. His shoulder is the worst of the damage right now. That and exhaustion. A few more days rest, and he should be fine." He paused. "It's the burns on his back and legs I'm really concerned about."

"What kind of burns?" Harrison asked.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen anything like it." Dr. Gorma said, puzzled.

Romelle looked at Sven. He lifted his shirt. "Do dey look like dis?" He asked.

Dr. Gorma gasped, and nodded. "That's exactly what they look like! Sven, what are they?" He asked, taking in the angry red scars on Sven's chest.

"Haggar. She used her staff. They vill heal in time." He carefully tucked his shirt back in. "But dey vill hurt forever."

The Admiral looked murderous. "I wonder what really happened up there." He looked back towards the room where Keith lay. "I guess we will just have to wait and find out."

Keith awoke to something heavy lying across his legs. _Where am I?_ He opened his eyes. _Sick-bay. It wasn't a dream. I'm home. _He lifted his head to glance down at his legs. Lance was sprawled across him, half on the bed, half in a chair, sound asleep. He glanced towards his right. Allura was curled up in another chair, also fast asleep. Keith lay back down smiling. Lance shifted, and looked up sleepily at Keith.

"Hey Cap. How you feeling?" He asked quietly.

"Better." He nodded to Allura. "Lance, put her to bed. Get some rest yourself. Believe me, I'm not going anywhere."

Lance looked thoughtful. "She'll kill me when she wakes up." He got to his feet and stretched. Then bent over and took the Princess in his arms. Allura sighed, but didn't wake. Lance winked at Keith. "See you later." Then he turned and left the room.

Keith waited until they were gone, then took a deep breath. He slowly sat up, wincing in pain. He shifted until he was sitting, with his feet on the floor. His ribs ached, and the pain in his shoulder made him see stars. The burns on his back felt no better than they did a week ago. Keith slipped his arm out of the sling, and managed to pull the I.V. cord out of his arm. He took another deep breath, and struggled to his feet.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Keith looked up. Jeff and Cliff, from the other Voltron Force, were standing in the doorway. Jeff walked over and helped Keith sit back down. "Glad to see you're still with us Montgomery." He said, smiling.

Cliff stood leaning on the doorframe. "Hell of a way to get us to visit you old chap."

"Yeah, I planned this purely for your enjoyment." Keith said sarcastically.

Jeff looked him over. "What did you do it for Keith! No one thought you got out of there! You shouldn't have gone in alone."

"I'm higher rank than you Jeff, instead of the lecture, go get me a cup of coffee. I haven't had one in a week." Keith growled. Jeff rolled his eyes and headed towards the kitchen. Keith looked up at Cliff. "Are you going to start too?"

Cliff sat down next to Keith. "Keith, that was a damn fool thing to do. We trained together, what did you think you were doing?" He asked, frowning at his friend.

Keith narrowed his eyes. "Shadow taught us to never leave an enemy in a place to do more damage. I got Lance and Allura out of there before I did anything. They were my first priority." He growled.

"And Lance had no business even being there!" Cliff paused. "Tell me one thing, Keith, did you kill Lotor?" He asked seriously.

Keith shook his head. "I couldn't." He sighed. "When I left him, he was alive. I won't say I didn't hurt him, but I left him alive."

"Well," Cliff added, "You're a better man than me."

Keith got to his feet again. "I haven't eaten in a week. Where the hell is Jeff with my coffee!"

Cliff laughed. "You think goody-goody Dunbar is coming back here? He'll have reported to Admiral Harrison, that you're awake, and making demands. The brass will be descending on you any minute. Come on, let's get out of here. Hospitals give me the willies."

"Yeah, like they're going to let me leave. Nice try Cliff." Keith muttered.

There was a knock on the door. Crick walked in, carrying a steaming, mug of coffee. Keith's mouth watered. "Hello Keith! Glad to see you up and around!" Crick handed Keith the cup. Keith took a sip, and closed his eyes in pleasure.

Cliff and Crick laughed at his expression. "How are you feeling?" Crick asked.

"I've felt better. Feels like a marching band is practicing in my head." Keith responded.

"Let me help." Crick placed his hands on Keith's temples. Keith closed his eyes. A sharp, bright pain shot through his head, then it disappeared. "Better?"

Keith opened his eyes. The pain in his head had vanished. "Much better. Thanks."

"Hey Crick, where'd Jeff go? Cliff asked. "Is he that afraid of Keith?"

"Security Council meeting. Commander Hawkins wants you and me to join them as well." Crick told him.

Keith opened his eyes. "I suppose I should be there too."

"I hate to say this, but I think you're right." Cliff looked out the door. "Coast is clear. I guess they figure if we're here, you won't be going anywhere."

"They guessed wrong. Let's go."


	14. Chapter 14

Before Keith went to the Council Chamber, he swung by his room for a quick shower and change of clothes. He urged Cliff and Crick to go without him, he'd catch up. Deciding against his uniform, Keith pulled on a pair of pants, and struggled to get his shirt on one handed. He finally succeeded and glanced in the mirror. He was pale, and his eyes were sunk in his face, with dark circles under them. Since he had chosen not to shave one armed, he had a weeks worth of beard along his jaw line. _At least it hides most of the bruises._ He turned and left for the Council room.

Keith paused at the door, then knocked once and went in. All conversation died as he limped into the room. Everyone was assembled. Sven and Romelle, representing planet Pollux, Commander Richard Hawkins, Jeff, Cliff, and Crick, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance, half of Alliance Command, including the Admiral. Even Coran and Allura were there. Keith nodded, and slowly made his way to an empty seat next to his Team. Lance and the Admiral sent him identical dirty looks. Keith wisely avoided looking directly at the Princess. He took a deep breath. "Well, I am assuming we are discussing Lotor and the rest of the Druhle Empire?" He asked.

Coran nodded. "Keith, we need to know what happened out there. Are Lotor and Zarkon preparing a counterattack as we sit here?"

The Admiral spoke up. "If you feel up to it," he glared at Keith. "We need you to tell us your story."

Keith took a deep breath. "I do not believe that the attack on Arus was sanctioned by Zarkon. It was purely a plot to kidnap the Princess, and force her to surrender herself and the planet. It almost worked. Haggar used holographic technology to attack the planet. We went after them, just as they wanted us to. Lotor managed to separate the Team, and capture the Princess. Luckily we were able to damage his ship, so that he couldn't get very far." Keith paused.

"Why did you think you and the Lieutenant could rescue her by yourselves?" One of the Alliance officers asked.

Keith glanced at the Admiral, who nodded slightly. "I am-was a member of a special assault team, called Shadow Corps." There was a gasp from around the room. Keith continued. "We are trained in covert operations, especially dangerous ones. I merely did as my training dictated. We had a hostage situation and I was the only operative here at the time."

"You were badly injured from the battle, Keith." The Admiral told him sternly.

"I was not hurt that bad Sir. With help from Lieutenant Harrison, we found Lotor's ship, and managed to rescue the Princess."

Lance interrupted. "You went after Lotor. You should have left with us." He said angrily to Keith.

Keith nodded. "I know that. But Shadow dictates to never leave an enemy behind. You and the Princess were safe. I had to finish my job."

"And, what became of Lotor?" Asked Coran.

Keith closed his eyes, remembering. "We fought. He threatened to come after the Princess and Arus again. I made sure that couldn't happen." He said quietly.

"So, Lotor is dead, then?" Allura asked hesitantly.

Keith shook his head, and looked her directly in the eyes. "I swear to you Princess, I did not kill him. When I left the ship, he was still alive, but not in a position to do anything for a long time." He told her.

"But how did you get off Lotor's ship? Admiral Harrison told us it exploded." Commander Hawkins asked.

Keith looked puzzled. "I'm not sure. I remember blowing the cargo doors open, so I could get out. Everything exploded, and…There was some one…." He went pale. "I...I can't remember."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Sven spoke up. "Vhat happened to Haggar?"

Keith shook his head, and his eyes cleared. "She tried to kill me with that staff of hers. Somehow, I managed to get my knife and threw it at her. She disappeared."

"So she might still be around then. Along with Lotor?" Harrison asked.

Keith nodded. "I suppose so. But, we did manage to deliver them a crippling blow. They'll think long and hard before they come after Arus or the Princess again."

Harrison cleared his throat. "Hunk, what have you discovered about the holographic device on the ship Lance brought back?" He asked, taking attention away from Keith.

Hunk started to explain the schematics of the enemy ship. Keith sat back and closed his eyes. A small hand crept under the table to squeeze his. He opened his eyes, and saw Pidge looking at him in concern. Keith smiled at him, and gave him a wink.

The meeting went on for hours. Keith had to repeat his story many times. His back and shoulder had gone from a dull ache, to intense pain. His vision clouded as he told his tale for the sixth time. Questions on Lotor's apparent death came from all sides. At one point, Keith was asked to name other members of the Shadow Corps. Before he could answer, the Admiral interrupted. "That is highly classified material. Even Shadow Members do not know anyone outside their own squad. Keith is forbidden to mention any names or references to his unit. The subject only came up in this unique situation. I trust no mention of this will **EVER** leave this room."

Everyone grew quiet a moment, then the questions and discussions began again. _I can't take much more of this…_Keith tried to shift a bit to lessen the pain in his back, without drawing attention to himself. Allura watched out of the corner of her eye. She bit her lower lip in worry, then turned her focus back to the meeting.

:_Keith?_:Keith looked around startled. That voice came from inside his head. Glancing up, Crick caught his eye. Belatedly, Keith remembered his friend was a telepath. :_Hang in there a bit longer. I told Commander Hawkins that you are not well. He will end this soon._: Keith shot a grateful look in Crick's direction. Crick nodded, then whispered something to his Commander. Hawkins looked up at Keith and narrowed his eyes. He then stood up. "I think that is all we can accomplish today. I suggest that the 'Explorer' and our Voltron Force stay here and provide protection until the Lion Force is at full capacity."

Admiral Harrison nodded. "I concur."

"I also agree. Thank-you Commander. This meeting is adjourned." Allura said.

Everyone started to speak at once. Most got up and left the room, still deep in discussion. Keith sat for a moment, closing his eyes and waiting for everyone to leave. No such luck. Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Jeff, Cliff, Crick, Allura, Commander Hawkins, Coran, and the Admiral all came over to him. Keith cracked them a weak smile. "Can I do anything else for you?"

"You can march your ass back to sick bay." Lance told him.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." The Admiral agreed.

Keith shook his head. "Not sick bay. I will go back to my quarters and rest." Jeff helped Keith to his feet. "Thanks Jeff. And thank-you Commander for sticking around for a while."

Commander Hawkins smiled. "No problem Keith. Go get some rest. We're here to take care of things. Cliff, Crick, Jeff, back to the 'Explorer'. I want to get some patrols started."

"Yes sir! We'll see you soon Keith." Cliff and Crick followed their Commander out of the room.

Jeff looked skeptical. "You sure you can make it all right?"

Keith nodded. "I'm fine. Go." After a minute more, Jeff hurried off to join his Teammates. Keith looked at his friends. "Really, I'm going to my quarters to lie down. I don't need a babysitter."

Hunk grinned. "Of course not Skipper! C'mon Pidge, let's find your brother, and see how he made out with those weapons scans." Pidge gave Keith a quick hug, then followed Hunk out the door.

"Coran and I have some more things to discuss about leaving the Space Force here permanently." Harrison glared at Lance and Sven. "I'm counting on you two to get him to bed." He ordered.

"Yes Sir! Right away Sir!" Lance saluted smartly and got a smack on the head by his father. The Admiral and Coran headed for a smaller meeting room.

Keith eyed his friends. "You aren't really going to follow me around are you?"

Sven nodded. "You heard de Admiral. Let's go."

Keith looked pleadingly at Allura. "Are you going to let them treat me like this?"

She grinned. "Of course I am." She turned to Sven and Lance. "I'll meet you at his rooms." She hurried out the door.

Keith glared after her. Romelle laughed. "Come Keith, let's get you to bed." Keith shook his head in defeat, and started down the hallway. Lance walked at his side, and Sven and Romelle walked hand in hand behind him. They paused at Sven and Romelle's room. "Romelle needs to rest. Take care of heem, Lance." They went inside.

Keith looked Lance squarely in the eye. "Shoulder or no shoulder, I can still kick your ass."

"Sure you can Cap. I'm really scared!" Lance grinned. Keith walked on without waiting. As he turned the corner, his vision went dark. Keith clutched the wall with his good hand, trying to keep from falling. Lance was instantly at his side. "Easy Keith. Sure you don't want to go to sick bay?"

Keith shook his head. "No, get me to my room." He said weakly. Lance slipped his arm around Keith's waist, and guided him down the hall. He punched the security codes to Keith's room, and led him inside. "Remind me to change that tomorrow morning." Keith muttered. He sank onto his bed, moaning softly in pain. The door chimed, and Lance went to answer it. Keith could hear him talking to some one, but was too weary to care. Dr. Gorma came in the room.

"Hmmm. Since you won't go to sick bay, I want the Lieutenant to stay here with you. Take these." He handed Keith a couple of pills. It was a testament of how Keith was feeling that he swallowed the pills without question. Dr. Gorma sighed as Keith lay back down. "Stay with him. I don't want him left alone." He told Lance as left the room.

Before Lance could walk back to his friend, the door opened again. Allura was there. Lance grinned. "I'd wondered how the Doc knew to come here."

"Where is he?" She asked.

Lance pointed to the bedroom. "Doc gave him some kind of pill, and he lay right down. He shouldn't be alone."

"He won't be. Go ahead Lance, I'm staying here with him." Allura told him.

Lance squeezed her hand. "Call me if you need anything." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, then left the room.

Allura locked the door behind him, then went to find Keith. She saw him lying on the bed, seeming to be asleep. Keith was paler than death, with dark circles under his eyes. Allura covered him with a blanket and sat down by his side. His eyelids flickered open. She smiled. "Can I get you anything Keith?" She asked quietly.

He shook his head and closed his eyes, taking her hand in his. "No, just stay with me." He whispered.

She brushed a lock of hair from his forehead. "Always."


	15. Chapter 15

Note: I don't own Voltron or its characters, the others are all mine!

-

Keith sat up, breathing heavily, drenched in sweat. The pain streaking through his shoulder almost made him scream.

"Keith?" A hand touched his arm and made him jump.

"Allura! What are you doing here?" He turned and saw her lying next to him.

She sat up. "Keeping an eye on you. What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

Keith got to his feet. He ran a trembling hand through his hair. "I thought I was back on the ship. Everything was blowing up all around me. I couldn't get out….There was some one….Dammit! Why can't I remember?" Keith said angrily.

Allura got up and took his hand. He was shaking. "Relax Keith. The memory may never come back. You went through a lot out there."

Keith shook his head. "I don't like not knowing what happened."

She smiled up at him. "I know. We'll figure it out. Now come back to bed."

Keith looked at her mischievously. "I'm not sure I'm in shape for anything like that Allura."

Allure blushed pink. "I didn't mean….Keith!"

He laughed and took her in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The buzz on his communicator buzzed some time later. Keith groaned and hit the response button. "What?" He growled.

"Good Morning Captain!" Lance sounded all together too cheery this early in the morning.

"What do you want?"

"Is Allura still with you? They want her in a meeting. I figured I'd let you know before the cavalry came looking for her." Lance replied.

Allura sat up. "Thank-you Lance. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"You heard her. Now leave me alone." Keith muttered.

"Cap, you sure are a bear in the morning. Harrison out." Lance signed off.

Keith lay back down. Allura curled up next to him. "I wish I didn't have to get up." She ran her hands up his chest.

"I know. I like having you here." Keith told her. Allura grew still. "Not thinking of Lance again are you?" Keith quipped.

"No, just you." She started to tremble.

Keith held her tighter with his one good arm. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"Keith, I still can't believe you're here. The past two weeks have been hell. I thought I'd lost you." She said quietly, tears running down her cheeks.

"I thought I'd lost you too. The ship was trashed. I had no navigation, no communications. I was in so much pain, I think I passed out for a couple of days." He sighed. "I'm trying to forget it."

Allura looked up at him and smiled. "We'll work on it together." She sat up. Now I should get to that meeting."

Keith got to his feet, and stretched. "I need to move. Getting stiff again. I'll see you later." He walked into the bathroom, and stepped into the shower. A few minutes later, he stepped out, feeling almost human again. _I really need a shave. Wonder how I can talk Lance into helping me. _He walked into his room, and was startled to see Allura still there. "I thought you had left!" He said, wrapping the towel tighter around his waist.

"Not shy are we?" Allura smiled. "Lance will be here in a moment. Doctor Gorma wants to see you in sick bay." Somehow she had gotten a new dress sent to his room, and her hair was wrapped up in braids around her head.

Self consciously, Keith pulled a pair of pants out of his closet and threw them on the bed. "He can wait until I've had something to eat. After living on stale Space Force rations for the past week, I could eat a horse."

Allura ran her hands gently across the burns on his back. Keith winced. "Do they hurt?" She asked quietly.

Keith nodded. "I feel like road-kill." He sat down on the edge of the bed, still wrapped in his towel. Allura walked over and pulled him to her, holding him close. He closed his eyes and thought of how "right" this felt. She gently ran her fingers through his hair. He sighed.

Lance stood leaning against the doorway, watching. He hated to disturb them, but knew if anyone other than himself had walked in and seen this, there would be hell to pay. He stood watching them for a minute. Lance still couldn't believe Keith was here. His best friend was pale and worn looking, with nasty bruises covering his body, but he was here. Lance hardly slept last night thinking about it. Watching Keith and Allura together, brought a lump to his throat. But before he could say anything, Keith spoke up.

"My love, Lance is waiting patiently for us. We'd best not keep him waiting. Who knows what his sordid mind will come up with."

Lance walked in the room. "I should have known I couldn't sneak up on you." Allura stepped back. "How are you this morning Cap?"

"Better." Keith stood up and gave Allura a quick kiss. "Don't be too long."

She smiled and left for her meeting. Keith glared at Lance. "What are you looking so smug about?" He asked pulling on his pants.

"Me? Smug? Please Captain…I'm never smug."

"Shut up and help me with my shirt." He silenced Lance with a look. "No wisecracks. I will kick your ass."

Lance grinned and helped his friend. "I don't know how she puts up with you Cap. I roomed with you for ten years, and you still drive me nuts." He hauled Keith to his feet. "Come on. Let's get some breakfast."

Breakfast was a harrowing ordeal. Well wishers kept coming over to Keith, just to see for themselves, that he was alive. Finally, Keith gave up all pretense of eating. "Lance, I'm getting out of here. You haven't seen me." He muttered.

"And where will you be, just in case?" Lance asked.

"None of your business. Don't follow me." Keith got up and left the dining room. He knew if he headed to his quarters, some one would find him, so he made his way to the stables. He walked over to his white stallion. "Hey boy," he said rubbing the horse's nose. "How are you? Wish I had an apple for you, but I barely got out of there alive myself!" The horse whickered at him.

"Not going for a ride I hope Keith." Admiral Harrison walked over. "Beautiful animal. How are you this morning son?"

"Much better sir. Amazing what a good nights sleep, and a cup of coffee can do!"

Harrison laughed. "Feel up to taking a walk?"

"Sure. Anything to keep me away from the masses."

They made their way down to the lake. The 'Explorer' sat serenely in the blue water. Patrol ships flew over head. Keith glanced up at them and sighed.

"So, how are you really Keith? Having nightmares yet?" the Admiral asked.

Keith looked at him. "How did you know that?"

Harrison shook his head. "Anyone who's been in combat like that has nightmares. I've woken the whole house up at times."

Keith sat down in the grass. "It bothers me that I can't remember. All I see are the flames." He said quietly.

The Admiral sat down next to him. "The dreams will stop in time Keith. Don't fret about your memory. It will either come back, or it won't. We've all been through it." The Admiral said thoughtfully. Keith looked at him. Harrison nodded. "I've been through things that I'm rather glad I can't remember." He stared out across the lake. "Now, about your resignation."

Keith got to his feet. "I meant it Uncle." He took a shuddering breath. "I'm prepared to take whatever consequences that go along with it." He said quietly.

The Admiral stood and walked over to Keith. He put his hands on Keith's shoulder and forced Keith to look at him. "As far as I'm concerned. It never happened."

Keith shook his head. "I don't want special treatment—" He started.

Harrison interrupted him. "I'm not giving it to you. You weren't yourself at the time. The only ones who witnessed it are your Team. Do you really think they are going to hold you to it?" Keith shook his head again. "But I will tell you this. If you **EVER** pull a stunt like that again, I **WILL** have you brought up on charges. Then when the Alliance is through with you, you'll have to deal with me. **Is that clear Keith Alexander Montgomery?**" There was no argument in his tone.

"Yes sir." Keith said, quietly, bowing his head.

Harrison laughed. "Well, I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be cowed." He pulled Keith into a hug. "Now, let's get back before the Doctor comes looking for you." They started back to the castle. "And on the way, you can tell me all about you and the Princess."

"Oh no! You're getting nothing out of me!" Keith protested.

"All right then, suit yourself." They walked quietly for a few minutes. "I guess I'll just have to ask Lance!"


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Voltron, just the others!

-

Life at the Castle settled down to normal over the next few days. The Alliance people headed back to earth. The Space Patrol along with the Vehicle Voltron Force, handled patrols. There was no sign of Lotor or Zarkon. Doctor Gorma gave up in frustration, after trying to get Keith to stay in sickbay. Keith spent most of the day in meetings, or trying to get his memory back. He and Allura spent more nights together than apart. Wisely, Coran and Nanny did not interfere.

After seeing that Keith was really all right, Sven and Romelle decided to go home to planet Pollux. Everyone gathered to see them off.

"Take care _min broder_. I don't vant to come back for another one of your funerals." Sven joked. He pulled Keith into a hug.

"I will." Keith glanced at Allura. "She keeps too good and eye on me to get into any trouble." Keith laughed.

"Besides, as long as Dad is here, Keith is too afraid to step a toe out of line!" Lance told them.

They laughed. "You really have a death-wish, don't you? I will get this arm back you know." Keith told him. He turned to Romelle. "Take care of yourself. Keep in touch. I want to know the minute that baby is born."

She smiled and hugged him. "You will." Romelle glanced over to Allura, who was now telling Sven good-bye. She leaned over and whispered to Keith. "Take care of her. Save the wedding until after this little one is born, so we can be there." She laughed as Keith turned bright red. Sven walked over and took Romelle's hand. They hugged Keith and Allura once more, then they got into their ship. Everyone watched until the ship disappeared into the atmosphere. Then, they headed back inside.

Lance, Hunk and Pidge, headed off towards the 'Explorer'. "Stay out of trouble Cap!" Lance grinned.

Keith glared at him. "He's really enjoying this."

"Let's go for a walk." Suggested Allura, taking Keith's good hand. They walked through the castle.

"Where are we going?" Asked Keith.

"You'll see." Allura led him down a dark set of stone steps. "I'm taking you to see my Father."

Keith stopped dead in his tracks. "You mean King Alfor's tomb is down here? I thought these were just old tunnels into the castle."

"They are, but Father is down here too." She led him down another set of stairs. They came into a large room softly lit by torches. In the center of the room, lay a bier adorned with the Royal Crest of Arus. Allura walked over, and put her hand on top of the Crest. "Hello Father."

A ghostly image of King Alfor appeared. "_Hello my Daughter. It has been a long time since we last spoke._"

"I know Father." She turned to Keith. "This is Keith, Captain of the Voltron Force."

Alfor turned to face Keith. He smiled. "_The Captain and I have spoken many times over the past few days._"

"You have?" Allura turned towards Keith, puzzled. Keith was paler than death, staring at the King. "Keith? What's wrong?"

"You! You're the one! In the ship!" He put his hand to his head. "But? But how?" He swayed unsteadily on his feet.

Allura was at his side in a flash. She sat him down on a marble bench in the tomb. "What are you talking about Keith?"

Keith looked up at the king. "Sir? I don't really remember it all…"

Alfor smiled. "_Yes Keith, I was the one that guided you out of the fire. I have watched you and your friends since you landed on my planet._"

"Father! You helped Keith? You were the 'some one' he keeps trying to remember?" Allura asked.

"_Yes Daughter. I talked to him through his fever dreams, keeping his spirit alive until he could find his own way._"

The color was seeping back into Keith's face. "You also turned me around. The navigation systems were gone. I was dead lost in the middle of enemy space." Keith got to his feet and paced the length of the tomb. "You saved my life."

"_I am glad to have done it. You are a good man Keith Montgomery. I watch as you protect my daughter and my people. I could hope for no one better to capture her heart._" Alfor smiled at both of them. "_Now, I must go. Take care of each other my Children._" He disappeared.

Allura and Keith stood staring for a moment. Then Keith whirled around and started up the steps. "Let's get out of here." Allura had to hurry to catch up to him.

"Keith! Wait, slow down!" She called. Keith continued, without answering her. He didn't stop until he was outside the Castle. Allura grabbed his good arm. "Keith! Stop a minute! What's wrong?"

Keith trembled. "My God, your father!…I need some air." He started walking away. Allura followed him. "Allura. No. I want to be alone." He said.

She shook her head. "I won't let you. Don't start this again Keith."

"I'm not starting anything. Give me some space." He replied coldly.

"No." She replied in the same icy tone.

Keith whirled on her. "You don't get it do you Princess? My whole life has been on some one else's plan. Keith Montgomery, following his parent's footsteps, graduating with top honors from the Academy, youngest to ever make officer, Shadow Corps Operative, Captain of the Voltron Force. Hell, falling in love with you was the best thing that ever happened to me! Now I find out that the only reason I'm here now is because some ghost rescued me. And not just any ghost, but your **_FATHER_**! He wants a good match for his daughter, so here's good old Keith again. If it wasn't for him, Lance and the rest of the Space Force, you would still be in Lotor's hands. How am I supposed to feel! I'm done living my life for everyone else! **NOW LEAVE ME ALONE**!" He stalked off, tearing the sling off his arm as he walked away.

Allura stood there, stunned, unable to move or talk. She started to shake, tears running down her cheeks. "What the hell was that all about?" She turned. Lance stood there, looking as shocked as she. Allura sobbed and threw herself into his arms. After a few minutes, he led her to a bench. "Want to tell me what happened? I could hear him yelling half way across the yard."

"I...I'm not sure. I don't think I've ever heard Keith talk like that. He's the most level-headed person I know! I didn't think it was possible for him to lose his cool." Allura told him.

"Oh, it happens, just not very often. So, what happened?"

"We went to my Father's tomb, beneath the Castle." She told him. "Father appeared and told us..."

"Whoa! King Alfor showed up? And talked to you?" Lance said, shaken.

Allura nodded. "I often speak to my Father's spirit." She told him matter-of-factly. Then she continued, telling Lance what had transpired in the tomb, and Keith's uncharacteristic outburst. "He was so angry Lance! Why? My Father was only trying to help!"

Lance was quiet a moment. "I think that's the problem Princess. Since Keith lost his parents, he's always trying to prove himself. He got top grades in EVERYTHING at school. Worked extra hard so people wouldn't feel sorry for the poor orphaned boy. Coming here to Arus, letting him have full command was a dream come true." Lance got up and paced the length of the garden. "Damn! I never knew he felt like we were trying to take care of him. We've been smothering him since he got back." He turned back to Allura and knelt in front of her. He took her hand in his. "I'll go talk to him. Don't fret. Go inside and wait for him." Lance told her softly.

Allura's eyes filled again. "Thank-you Lance."

Lance placed a soft kiss on her forehead, then watched until she was back in the Castle. He turned and started off in the direction Keith had taken. Lance wasn't surprised to find Keith at the edge of the lake. He walked over to him slowly, and stood a few feet away.

"What do you want?" Keith snarled.

Lance shook his head. "Nothing Cap. Just admiring the view."

"Don't patronize me Lance. I'm not in the mood." Keith said angrily.

Lance grabbed Keith by the shoulders and whirled him around so that they faced each other. The anger in Keith's eyes was flashed with pain. Lance didn't let go. "Just what kind of mood are you in then? You come back out of nowhere, from the dead! We're all stunned to see you, especially Allura! And you act like this! Just what in God's name is your problem Montgomery?"

"Go to hell Lance." Keith's voice shook.

"Oh, I'll be there, no doubt about that." He released his grip on Keith's shoulders. "I told you once before, you hurt her again, you deal with me."

Keith faced the lake again. "I didn't mean to hurt her." He said quietly.

"Mean is or not, you did." Lance said coldly. "Do you have any idea what she's been through? What we've all been through? Christ Keith, we thought you were dead!" Lance walked a few paces ahead of Keith. "I had to watch that ship blow up, knowing I had left my best friend on it to die." Lance's body shook.

"Lance, you didn't leave me."

Lance whirled and faced his friend. "Like hell I didn't! I should have knocked you senseless when I had the chance!"

"Lance, come on. I didn't even want you there in the first place."

"And if I hadn't been there, you wouldn't have gone after Lotor and this whole thing never would have happened!"

"I still would have gone after Lotor, Lance."

Lance grew very quiet. "I really thought I'd lost you Keith."

Keith put his good arm around Lance's shoulders. "Never brother."

They stood there in silence for a few minutes. "What really happened Keith?" Lance asked. "You're more shook up now than when you got back."

Keith sighed. "It's all coming back, the flames, the pain…..the fear." He took a shuddering breath. "I've never killed a man like that before Lance, in cold blood." He said quietly.

"You told the council that you left Lotor alive."

Keith shook his head. "I ran him through with a sword, his face inches from mine. I felt his blood pour over my hands." Keith was shaking, staring at his hands. "What have I done?" He whispered.

Lance softened. "Hey if you got off that thing, I'm sure Lotor did. Unfortunately."

"Yeah, but I had divine help Lance. Otherwise I'd be dead."

"Talk to me Keith."

Keith sighed. "We fought with swords. He threatened to keep me alive. Then capture Allura again and force her to be his if she wanted to spare my life. I lost it Lance. Went after him like a madman. I stabbed him through the chest. The point of my sword came out through his back."

"So, you did kill him." Lance stated.

"He had a pulse. Before I could do anything, Haggar blasted me from behind. She stood over me, I closed my eyes, waiting for her to finish it. It never happened. Somehow, I found my knife and threw it at her. She disappeared in to energy. I checked Lotor once more. I told him to leave Arus and Allura alone. He passed out, and I left. I found our ship in the cargo bay and got it to start. I remember talking to you, then the explosion." Keith started shaking again.

"Easy Keith, you're all right now." Lance put his hand on Keith's arm.

Keith composed himself. "I passed out for a couple of days I think. My whole body hurt. I found some meds in the kit. I had no communications, no navigation systems, I have no idea why life support was still working. I kept fading in and out. When I was awake, there was a…a presence there, talking to me. Every time I wanted to give up, he told me to hang in there, 'remember your friends,' he kept saying. Finally, I came to enough to realize how lost I was. I wanted to give up, but he wouldn't let me. Some how, he got me turned in the right direction, and I was able to get home."

"And you think this 'presence' was Allura's father?" Lance asked.

Keith nodded. "I know it was. I saw him again today. Down in the catacombs."

He grew quiet for a few minutes. "Lance?"

"Yeah?"

"Did Lotor….I mean…is she really all right?" He asked hesitantly.

"She's really all right Keith. He didn't touch her. Not for lack of trying, but that self defense stuff we taught her paid off. He couldn't get near her."

Keith's body shook again. "I never meant to throw all this on her." He whispered.

"If it makes you feel any better, I remember Dad doing the same thing to Mom after a bad mission." Lance told him quietly.

"If it hadn't been for her father, and yours for that matter, we wouldn't even be here having this conversation."

"Yeah, and if you and the rest of the Team hadn't killed the Robeast, I'd be dead. And we still wouldn't be having this conversation!" Lance paused. "Stop trying to pretend you can save the universe single handed. You're only human Keith." Keith closed his eyes, and ran his good hand through his hair. Lance walked over and put his arm around Keith's shoulders. "Let's go find her."

Keith stood quietly for a few minutes, then nodded. They started back to the Castle. Before they got to the door, Keith put his hand on Lance's arm. "Thanks." He said quietly.

Lance smiled and gave him a quick hug. "None needed Brother. Go, fix this. She's in her room." He turned and left Keith alone.

Keith walked down the hallway, towards Allura's room. Before he got there, Coran stopped him. "Keith, I wonder if I might have a word with you."

Keith groaned inwardly. "Sure Coran, what's up?"

Coran led Keith into his office. They sat down. "I know the Princess and yourself have gotten…very close over the past few weeks." He started.

"Yes?"

Coran took a deep breath. "I am asking you what your intentions are towards her."

"I love her Coran. I'm hoping she'll marry me one of these days." Keith told him.

"Therein lays the problem Keith. You are not of royal blood." Coran looked uncomfortable. "Therefore, you can never rule Arus as King. The people would never accept you."

Keith laughed. "And thank God for small favors! Look Coran, I have no desire to rule anything. I love Allura. She already has a strong right hand," he said, looking directly at Coran. "I'm hoping to be her left."

Coran flushed red at the compliment. "Ahem…Well, then…Thank-you Keith."

Keith smiled. "No problem." He got up headed once again for Allura's room. As he passed the Rec room gym, he heard loud voices coming from inside. He slipped inside to see what was going on. The Vehicle Voltron Force was there, along with Hunk, Pidge, and an assortment of Space Patrol soldiers. They were gathered around one of the wrestling mats. Keith moved up front. He got the shock of his life, watching Allura and Jeff trying to take each other down. Both were dressed in white gi's, and stood eyeing each other. "What's going on?" Keith asked Hunk.

"Those two have been at it for about fifteen minutes now. Allura's ahead by one point." Hunk told him quietly.

"Really?" Impressed at Allura, Keith continued to watch. Suddenly Allura lunged at Jeff, and he dropped her to the mat in an instant. There was clapping from the 'Explorer' crew.

"Point Princess, we're tied. Next one wins." Jeff was panting.

Keith looked at Allura. She lay on the mat, trying to catch her breath. She held her arm up for Jeff to help her up. _Uh- oh. I wouldn't do that if I were you Jeff_, Keith thought to himself. As Jeff grasped her forearm, Allura shifted her weight and Jeff flew to the ground. Everyone cheered.

Allura walked and stood over Jeff. "Never underestimate your opponent Captain Dunbar." She smiled sweetly at him.

Jeff groaned and got to his feet. "Who taught you that little trick!" He glanced around and caught Keith's eye. "I should have known."

Allura followed his gaze. She spied Keith, narrowed her eyes and turned away. By now, everyone was circled around Jeff, consoling him for his loss. No one noticed when Keith walked over to Allura. "He always fell for that one." He told her. "Nice move."

"Thanks." She replied shortly.

_Uh-ho. I'm in trouble. _Keith moved closer. "Allura, about today…" He put his hand on her arm.

"Let go of me." Allura snapped. She had been fuming over Keith for the past few hours. Seeing him in front of her made Allura realize how little hold she had on her temper. She shrugged her arm away, and started walking towards the door.

"Allura, wait, I want to talk to you." Keith protested, grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving.

"I said keep your hands off me!" She whirled and threw a punch dead center into Keith's face.

Keith landed on his backside on the floor, hands over his face. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled as blood poured down his face. The room went silent as everyone looked over at Keith and the Princess. "Dammit Allura! I think you broke my nose!"

Allura smiled nastily. "Good! You're lucky that's all I broke." She grabbed her things. "Stay away from me Keith Montgomery!" She turned on her heel and marched out of the room.

Everyone rushed over to Keith and started talking at once. Cliff and Jeff came over and knelt next to him. "She broke my goddamn nose!" Keith told them furiously.

Cliff pried Keith's hand off his face, and looked at him closely. "I'd say you're right old chap." He said grinning.

Jeff turned Keith's face towards him. "And it looks like you're going to have two spectacular black eyes to match!"

Crick arrived with an ice pack and gently pressed it to Keith's face. Hunk shooed people away, and helped his Captain to his feet. "Arugh! Dammit Hunk! Watch the shoulder!" Keith growled.

"Sorry Cap!" Hunk was trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, sure…" Keith tried hopelessly to stem the flow of blood running down his face. "Damn this hurts!"

Cinda appeared at his side. She forced Keith to look up at her. :_Hold still Keith. I can at least stop the bleeding._: Her sea green eyes stared deep into his for a moment. Keith felt a little 'snap' in his head. :_There, that should do it until you get to sick bay._: She said into his mind.

"Thanks Cinda." He glared at his friends. "Stop laughing. It's not funny."

Cliff composed himself. "I'm sorry Keith. You're right. It's not funny." He winked at the others. "It's hilarious!" They all exploded with laughter.

Keith swore under his breath, and stormed out of the gym.

Cliff wiped the tears from his eyes, and watch Keith leave. "Well mates, that's love for you!" They all burst out laughing again.


	17. Chapter 17

After getting patched up in sick bay, Keith wisely decided to give Allura some space. His head and shoulder throbbed in pain. The bandage Doctor Gorma put over his nose itched, and the sling back on his arm bothered him to no end. He skipped dinner. He had no desire to see or talk to anyone. He walked down the hall, intent on getting to his room. As he turned the corner, he literally ran into Lance.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Lance looked closely at Keith. "Jesus Cap! What the hell happened to you?"

"Shut up Lance. Like you didn't know." Keith stormed off and walked into his into his room. A minute later, the door opened and Lance walked in. "I swear to you Lance, I'm changing that password." Keith growled.

"Keith, I've been on patrol for the last six hours, and to repeat myself, what the hell happened?" Lance asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Allura hit me." Keith told him, flopping down next to him.

"WHAT!"

Keith scowled. "She right hooked me in the face and broke my goddamned nose."

"You're kidding. She broke your nose? Why?" Lance asked, incredulous.

Keith got up and paced the room. "I have no idea. I went to find her to apologize, and there she was in the Rec room, pounding Jeff into the wrestling mat."

"Are we talking about the right person here? Allura? The Crown Princess of Planet Arus?" Lance was dumbfounded.

Keith glared at Lance. "Yes, Allura! I tried talking to her, and she decked me! Right in front of everybody. Knocked me clean on my ass too! You laugh, and so help me Lance, I will kill you."

Lance tried to keep a straight face. He failed miserably. "C'mon Keith! You've got to admit it's pretty funny!"

"Get out."

"OK OK, I'm sorry I laughed."

"**GET**. **OUT**."

Lance got up and walked to the door, "Keith, you will laugh about this someday. I promise." He grinned as Keith shut the door in his face.

After a sleepless night, Keith walked into the kitchen looking for something to eat. Luckily, no one was around, so he grabbed a muffin and some coffee and headed out the way he came. He made his way down the hall, hoping to avoid everyone. He decided to head for his Black Lion, knowing no one would look for him there. Halfway down the hall, Admiral Harrison called out to him. "Keith!"

"What?" Keith kept walking.

The Admiral quickly caught up with him. "Stop a minute son. Lance told me what happened. Let me see." He turned Keith's face towards him and tried not to laugh. Keith looked up at him out of two black eyes. His nose was also black and blue, and swollen to twice its usual size. "Keith, I'm so sorry." The Admiral said chuckling.

Keith stomped off. "Bite me Uncle Alex."

Harrison caught up with him again. "It is funny you know."

"Oh really, everyone keeps telling me that. I fail to see the humor."

Harrison grinned. "Your mother broke your father's nose on their first date."

Keith turned. "You're kidding."

The Admiral shook his head. "Nope. Edward tried the old 'yawn and put your arm around her' trick at the movies, and Cassie punched him in the face. You look a lot like he did at the time."

Keith couldn't smile. It hurt too much. "Thanks Uncle Alex. If anyone asks, you haven't seen me."

"Good luck son." The Admiral left Keith, and headed back to the Castle. Keith sighed and rubbed his aching head. He got to his Lion, and climbed up to sit on the stone pedestal. He had just gotten comfortable when he heard some one walking by. He looked down to see Allura pausing in front of the Lion. He took a deep breath and called down to her. "Hey." She looked up, startled. "You can come up and join me if you promise not to hit me again." He told her.

Allura squinted up at him. She couldn't see because of the sun shining overhead. "Are you going to yell at me?" She asked.

"Not at the moment. Are you coming up?"

Allura stood a moment, then made her way to the top of the pedestal. Keith was leaning against one of Black's legs. She couldn't see him clearly, since he was standing in the shadow. She folded her hands across her chest. "Aren't you going to apologize?"

"Only if you go first." He snapped.

"Me? What do I have to apologize for?" She demanded.

"This." He stepped into the light.

Allura gasped. "Keith! What happened?" Forgetting her anger, she rushed over to him. She brought her hands up to touch his face. He winced and stepped back.

"Not so close. You did enough damage yesterday." He told her scowling.

"You don't mean…**I** did that?" She asked incredulous.

Keith nodded. "Of course you did. I told you yesterday that you broke my nose."

She giggled. "I broke your nose!" She said in wonderment. She brought her hand up, and gently touched his cheek. "I never even punched anyone before yesterday."

"Beginner's luck then." He took her hand in his own. "Allura, I'm sorry I yelled at you." He said quietly.

"And I'm sorry I hit you. Sort of." She smiled.

"Sort of? You break my nose and you're 'sort of' sorry!"

Allura stood on her tiptoes and kissed Keith softly on the tip of his broken nose. "You did deserve it."

"All right, you got me there. I deserved something, but not this." He told her. He wrapped his good arm around her and pulled her close. "I'm sorry too."

"I know." She laid her head against his chest. "Are you all right now? Except for the nose I mean."

"Yes." Keith paused. "Your father scared the hell out of me Allura."

"He tends to do that to people. You should have seen Coran the first time the King spoke to him!" She laughed.

Keith sighed. "Do you forgive me?" He asked softly.

Allura looked up at him. "Only if you forgive me."

To answer her, he bent down and kissed her. "I love you Allura, Princess of Arus."

"I love you Keith Alexander Montgomery."


	18. Chapter 18

The two opponents circled each other around the mat. Both watched the other for signs of weakness. The first one leaped, hoping to force his opponent into making a fatal move. It didn't work. The taller man swiftly sidestepped and managed to flip his attacker onto his back. He landed hard, his breath coming out in a large 'whoof'.

"Dammit Keith! You've been out of commission for six weeks now. Hell, you only got your sling off today! What does it take to beat you?" Lance wailed from his position on the floor.

Keith grinned. "I promised you I'd kill you the first chance I got." He picked up his towel, and wiped the sweat off his face. Lance got up and sat down next to him. "The shoulder actually feels pretty good." Keith said, stretching his arms above his head.

"Great. Glad to hear it." Lance muttered.

Keith laughed. After a moment, Lance joined in. "Let's go. Nanny will kill us if we're late for dinner." Keith said. They made their way to the locker room.

"You know, we've come up against some of the most hideous creatures ever imagined, and we're both afraid of a little five-foot woman. There's something wrong with that." Lance told him.

Keith nodded. "I agree." He stepped into the shower. "I miss Jeff and the others. When they were here, it was like old times back at the academy."

Lance agreed. "Only we didn't get into as much trouble this time."

Keith let the hot water soak into his skin. "Not for lack of trying I'm sure. I heard rumors of you and Cliff and a couple of village girls."

"How'd you hear about that!" Lance spluttered.

"My spies are everywhere…..be afraid Lance. Be very afraid!" Keith turned off the water, and dried off. He pulled on his clothes. "See you at dinner." He called, leaving the room. Keith walked down to the rooms he and Allura shared. She was sitting at her mirror, brushing out her long blonde hair. He walked up behind her and placed a kiss on top of her head. "Hey beautiful."

Allura smiled at his reflection. "How did the workout go? Is Lance still alive?"

"For the moment." He watched her for a minute. _How lucky am I? _"Here. I have something for you." Keith handed her a small wrapped box.

"What's this? It's not my birthday." She said, puzzled.

"Just open it."

She carefully tore open the paper. "This isn't one of those dead finger things that Pidge tried to scare me with is it?" Keith shook his head. She opened the box and gasped. Inside was a small ring. It was a clear white diamond, surrounded by blue sapphires. "Keith….I…." Allura's voice trailed off.

Keith dropped down to his knees. "I know that rings aren't the tradition here on Arus, but Allura, will you marry me?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

Allura nodded. "Yes!" She threw herself into his arms. "I love you!"

"I love you too." He slipped the ring onto her finger, and kissed her gently. "You really don't want to go down to dinner right now, do you?"

Allura smiled up at him. "Not really."

"Good." He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to their bedroom. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"Keith, for a big tough guy, you're a hopeless romantic."

"Watch it Princess. I'm still your commanding officer." He smiled down at her, and kissed her. "Let me show you something else I've wanted to do…."

Later, Allura lay comfortably in Keith's arms. "Think they missed us at dinner?"

She giggled.

"Do you care?" Keith asked.

She sighed, "Not really…" She looked up at him. "This was much better than whatever Nanny had prepared for tonight."

"I'm glad you think so." He tightened his arms around her. "I saw Doctor Gorma today." Keith told her.

"I'd figured as much when Pidge told me you were hunting for Lance."

"Doc cleared me for all duties. I think I might get up early and take Black for a ride. It's been a long time."

"Yes, almost two days now." Allura said mischievously.

Without missing a beat, Keith unceremoniously dumped Allura on the floor. "Hey!" she cried indignantly.

Keith looked down at her and grinned. "I don't think I'll let you and Lance play together any more. His attitude is rubbing off on you." Allura stuck her tongue out at him, and Keith responded by hitting her in the face with a pillow. She yelped and threw it back, jumping on him at the same time. "All right! All right! You win! Don't break my nose again!" Keith laughed.

"I'll break more than that this time!" Allura placed a quick kiss on his nose, then picked up her robe and walked to the window. After a few minutes, Keith got up and wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you thinking?" He asked quietly.

She sighed, looking out at the moon. "It's been so peaceful these past few weeks. I feel almost guilty, hoping Lotor is dead, and this stupid, senseless war is over."

Keith closed his eyes. "I wish the same thing." He sighed. "Unfortunately, we don't know for sure. I should have killed him."

Allura turned to face him. His dark brown eyes were troubled. She knew he was thinking about Lotor, and their final battle. "I'm glad you didn't. You're not a killer Keith Montgomery. If you had known he was going to self-destruct the ship, you would have taken him with you."

"I don't think so."

She nodded. "Yes you would have. Some times I know you better than you know yourself."

Keith was quiet a moment, then gazed down at her. "I hate it when you're right." He drew her close, resting his chin on her head. The beep of his communicator went off. Keith didn't move. It beeped again.

"Don't you think you should answer that?" Allura asked.

"Nope."

It continued to beep. Allura tried again. "He'll never leave us alone."

Keith scowled, and walked over to the communicator. "This had better be good Lance." He said shortly.

"Sorry to disturb your beauty sleep Cap, but there's a message here for you." Lance told him.

"So, it can't wait until morning?"

"No siree, it's keyed to your personal ID code. It might be important."

Keith sighed. "OK, I'll be down in a few minutes."

"I'll be here! Harrison out."

Keith turned to Allura. "I have to get that."

She smiled. "I'll go with you. Let me get dressed."

A short time later, they walked into the Control room. "What's up Lance?" Keith asked. Instead of his usual red flight suit, Keith had thrown on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Allura too, was dressed casual.

"Well, we got the call a few minutes ago. Whoever it is, wants to talk to you really bad. He's been on standby since I called you." Lance told him.

Keith walked over to the console and punched in his ID code. He glanced at Lance and Allura. "At least move out of sight of the monitor if you're not going to leave." The screen flickered and Keith's caller appeared. Keith's eyes narrowed. "Lotor." He said coldly.

The blue faced prince of the Druhle Empire glared down at Keith. "Well, well, it seems you too, survived our little encounter. How sad, I had hoped you died." Lotor said evilly.

"The feelings are mutual Lotor. What do you want?" Keith demanded.

"I wanted to see you for myself. There was no way you could have lived through the explosion."

Keith grinned, his smile as evil as Lotor's. "I've been through worse. I suppose if you're here, Haggar is still around too?"

Lotor nodded. "Of course. She saved my life." He leaned forward and stared at Keith. "You scarred me Captain. Left me to die. I will have to kill you for that."

"You can sure as hell try Lotor." Keith said nastily.

"You may have won this time Keith, but I will triumph in the end. I will defeat Voltron and Allura will be mine!" Lotor roared.

"Never, Lotor."

"We shall see about that. I almost killed the Captain of the Voltron Force. The rest will be easy." He laughed evilly.

"Almost doesn't count. You'll never have Voltron or Arus, Lotor." Without looking back, Keith held out his hand. Allura stepped forward and took it, standing next to Keith. "My wife and I won't let you."

Lotor glared. He glanced down at the ring on Allura's finger. She stared up at him, defiantly. "Until we meet again Princess." Lotor vanished.

Lance waited a moment, then stood and looked at his friends. "Wife?" he asked.

Allura blushed and held out her hand, showing him her ring. "Well, almost."

Lance hugged her. "Way to go Cap!" he said to Keith, grinning from ear to ear.

Keith smiled, but Lance noticed the smile did not go to his eyes. "Thanks Lance. Allura, you can go back to bed. Obviously I have some work to do down here." He kissed her softly. "I'll be there soon."

Allura looked troubled. Lance winked at her. She smiled. "Don't be too late." She turned and left the room.

Keith turned to Lance. "I want a security perimeter set up around the castle. Nothing and no one gets in here without us knowing. Get some ships in the air. I want to know as soon as Lotor comes into range." He paused for a moment, thinking. "We should also get word out to the villages near the Castle. Get the people somewhere safe."

"Aye-aye Cap." Lance began pushing buttons and sending orders.

"I'll get in touch with Galaxy Garrison. They need to know what's going on."

A few hours later, Lance glanced up at his friend. Keith was sitting at a computer console, pouring over data. "Keith. Go to bed." Lance told him.

Keith looked up, startled. "Huh?"

Lance walked over to him. "This could be our last quiet night for a while. Go. Be with her."

Keith sighed. "I know." He got to his feet. "Call if anything changes."

"You know I will Cap. Sleep tight."

Keith left and headed towards his and Allura's room. He entered quietly so not to wake her. The room was dark. Keith walked over and stood looking out the window. It was a beautiful night. Arus's twin moons were shining brightly amongst the stars. _Damn Lotor. Why does Doom have to ruin everything?_

"Keith?" Allura called softly.

Keith turned. "Allura. I thought you were asleep."

"How could I sleep?" She walked over and wrapped herself in Keith's arms.

Keith held her tightly. "He won't hurt you again Allura. I promise."

"I know. Keith?" She looked up at him. "I have you back, I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't. But he's not getting away this time Allura. This is ending, one way or another." Keith said firmly.

Allura sighed and laid her head against Keith's chest. "I hate this war." They stood, looking out the window.

"Allura?" Keith asked quietly.

"Yes Keith."

Keith took a deep breath. "I really don't want you out there in this."

Allura looked up at him, and her expression darkened. "I am part of this Team."

"I know that, but I want you to be safe."

She broke away from him. "Oh, and some stupid suicide mission to rescue me kept **YOU** safe? I don't think so Captain. I **am** flying with the rest of the Team. We need all five lions to stop Lotor." She said angrily.

Keith shook his head. "Princess, I want you here, where it's safe! I love you and can't lose you!"

"You won't lose me Keith! I have the right to defend my people and my planet. What we have together now shouldn't change that."

Keith walked over to her and took her hand, his brown eyes troubled. "I won't deny you that right." He sighed. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Allura's eyes softened. "Nothing **will** happen to me Keith."

"Promise me one thing."

Her eyes narrowed. "What?"

"That you will stay here, in the Castle, until we need you. If there is any way we can do this without putting you in danger…" He pulled her fiercely against him. "I'd die without you Allura." Keith said hoarsely.

Allura sighed. "All right, I promise. But don't try anything foolish Keith. I couldn't live without you either."


	19. Chapter 19

Keith was up early the next morning. He flew a quick reconnaissance flight in his Black Lion before joining the rest of the team for breakfast. Lance had briefed the others on the message last night, and everyone was on full alert. Keith grabbed his usual cup of coffee, and sat down at the table. "Anything yet?" He asked.

Pidge shook his head. "Nothing Keith. I've increased the range of the sensors, and everything's clear."

"I checked with the guards this morning. They are ready, willing, and able to stop anyone or anything that tries to get in here." Hunk added.

"I sent all the nonessential help home. No use having people here in danger." Allura told him. "And I took your advice and evacuated most of the nearby villages. My people are once again hiding in the caves. They may not be happy, but, they will be safe."

"Dad called this morning." Lance continued. "He offered to send a few more squadrons if we thought we needed it."

Keith took a sip of his coffee. "That might not be a bad idea." He looked them all in the eye. "Well Team, we're as ready as we'll ever be. The next move is up to Lotor."

As if on cue, the alarm went off. "**Voltron Force report to the Command room immediately!**"

"So much for breakfast." Hunk muttered as the Team raced out the door.

They burst into the Command room. "What's up Coran?" Keith asked.

"We are receiving a very strange message. I do not recognize the source, but whoever it is wants to talk to the leader of the planet and the Captain of the Voltron Force." Coran told them.

Allura stepped forward. "Play the message." She ordered. Coran pushed a few buttons. The view screen came to life. A handsome Druhle officer appeared. Allura took a deep breath. "I am Princess Allura, ruler of the Planet Arus."

The man smiled. "Greetings Princess. I must say, I can see why Lotor wants you for himself."

Keith stepped forward, snarling. "I am Captain Keith Montgomery, Captain of the Voltron Force."

The Druhle smiled again. "I am Commander Hazar. I have often…**_met_** with your other Voltron team members."

"Captain Dunbar has mentioned you Commander." Keith said icily.

"He has? How nice! Well Captain Montgomery, it seems like we have a mutual problem concerning Zarkon and his wayward son."

Keith nodded. "Go on."

"We in the Druhle Empire have been long disappointed in Zarkon's attempt to control the Denubian Galaxy, namely Planet Arus."

Allura spoke up. "Neither you or Zarkon will ever take my planet."

Hazar laughed. "My dear, we never wanted it! We knew it was hopeless from the first battle."

"Then what **do** you want?" Keith asked.

"Zarkon has been long fighting you without consent from the Empire. Thankfully we can say he is no more."

There was a collective gasp around the room. "What do you mean Commander?" Asked Keith. "Are you saying Zarkon is dead?"

Hazar nodded. "That is exactly what I am saying Captain."

Lance stepped forward. "Why should we believe you?"

"Because, you have no choice. Zarkon has been executed by my own guard. His son, Lotor and the Witch Haggar could not be found."

"Lotor is on his way here to once again try and capture Arus." Keith told him.

"That is precisely what I wanted to talk to you about. Lotor is on his own. He will get no help from the Druhle Empire. Capture him, kill him, do what you will. We do not care." Hazar smiled. "I will also tell you this. For one month, we will not attack anyone or anything. Consider the Druhle Empire on…vacation."

"What are you saying Commander?" Keith asked warily.

"I am saying that if the Vehicle Voltron Force comes to Arus to help, other parts of the galaxy will be safe. For now. Lotor is a thorn in both our sides Captain. We will all be better off without him." Hazar nodded to Allura. "Princess, good luck." Hazar signed off.

They all stood in silence, looking at each other for a few moments. "Can we trust this guy?" Lance asked.

"First, I think we need to contact the 'Explorer' and check to see if this Hazar is for real." Hunk said.

"My brother Chip says Hazar is ruthless, but honorable." Pidge added.

Keith nodded. But before he could reply, Coran interrupted. "I cannot believe you are contemplating this! He is a Druhle. How can we trust him?"

Allura put her hand on his arm. "Not all Druhles are bad people. He wants Lotor gone just as badly as we do Coran."

"That's right. But we are not going into this blindly, I am going to call the 'Explorer' and Commander Hawkins to see what he has to say." Keith added.

"You'd better get in touch with Dad too Keith. The Alliance will want to know what's going on." Lance told him.

"I'll do that. The rest of you, go get some rest. When this finally starts…."

Allura took his hand. "See that you do too." She gave him a quick kiss and followed the others out of the room.

Keith faced Coran. "Coran, we have to try. We have nothing to lose at this point."

""What about the Princess? Lotor wants her even more than before. I do not want her to fly Blue Lion." The elderly advisor stated.

"I don't either Coran, but it is her choice. Allura has earned the right to protect her people."

"I thought you loved her." Coran knew it was an unfair remark, but he had to try.

Keith put a hold on his temper. "Coran, I do love her. That's why I am letting her do this."

"Her safety is in your hands Captain. Pray nothing happens to her." Coran stormed out of the room.

Keith sighed and contacted the Alliance. They were going to need all the help they could get.


	20. Chapter 20

Two days later, there was still no sign of Lotor. The 'Explorer' landed in the lake at the edge of the Castle.

Commander Hawkins, Jeff, Cliff, and Crick met with Keith and Coran in the Command center. Keith paced the room, uncharacteristically nervous.

"So, in your opinion, we can take this Hazar at his word?" Keith asked, running his hand through his dark hair.

Jeff nodded. "Rumor has it that Hazar is trying to stop this whole Druhle war. There is nothing concrete mind you, just heresy. If there's one thing Hazar is though, it's honorable. If he said to trust him, you can." Jeff told him.

Commander Hawkins and the others agreed. "What are you plans Keith?" The Commander asked.

Keith looked up at them. "We know Lotor will attack with Robeasts. Luckily for us, he's very predictable. He will also try and blow Voltron out of the sky with robot ships. He might try a frontal attack on the Castle. He probably doesn't know about his father, or the fact that he had been exiled from the Druhle Empire. Hopefully we can get this done with minimal bloodshed."

Coran spoke for the first time. "I am concerned that the Princess will be flying Blue Lion. With the second Voltron Force here, it seems unnecessary to put her at risk."

Keith shook his head. "I know that Coran, but believe me, she is safer up there with us. With both Teams and the 'Explorer', Lotor won't catch her that easily. Besides, I made her promise to stay put unless she is absolutely needed."

Coran sighed in relief. "Very well. However, Captain I must remind you to keep yourself safe. We do not want to go through another memorial service."

"Don't worry there Coran, **we're** here this time to keep him out of trouble." Jeff grinned as Keith rolled his eyes.

"Then I will leave you gentlemen to your preparations. I will most likely not see you again until this is all over. Godspeed." Coran turned and left the room.

"I am headed back to the ship. Pidge and Chip are testing the new long-range sensors they built. We should be able to pick something up." Commander Hawkins told them. "I don't have to tell you to keep on your toes." He headed back to the 'Explorer',

"Well Keith old chap. Looks like the nose healed up nicely." Cliff grinned.

"Yes, good thing too. Princesses are suckers for a pretty face." Jeff added.

"You're all soooo funny. Seriously, I'm glad you're here. Something is going to end here, one way or another. Even Lance is edgy." Keith told them.

"Lance? Nervous! We are in trouble!" Crick said worriedly. Lance's premonitions were well known at the Academy. Everyone knew better to ignore them.

"Let's go find the girls. Lisa, Ginger and Cinda were visiting with Allura. I want to get there before they tell her too much!" Keith laughed.

"As long as they don't compare bedroom prowess, I think we'll be all right!" Jeff joked.

Keith glared at him. "They wouldn't."

Cliff grinned at his friend's discomfiture. "They most certainly would!"

Muttering, Keith hurried out of the Control room, with his friends laughing and following close behind him.

The alarms woke Keith and Allura out of a sound sleep. Instantly alert, Keith activated his communicator. "Montgomery here. What's going on?"

"Sir! Ships are attacking a village west of here. Sensors confirm they are Druhle fighters!" A soldier told him.

_And so it begins._ "Alert the 'Explorer'. This is not a drill. We'll be there in a few minutes. Montgomery out." Keith turned to Allura. She was already dressed. "Are you ready for this?" He asked her, as he pulled a shirt over his head.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go." She grabbed his hand and they ran to the Control room. They caught up with the rest of the Team on the way.

"What's going on Coran?" Keith asked.

Coran punched a few buttons on the control panel. The viewscreen came to life, showing a large Robeast attacking a small town. Coran pushed another button, and the screen showed yet another Robeast. "I suggest you and the others get out there. The Space Force hasn't been able to stop them."

"Right. You heard him Team! Let's go!" Lance, Pidge, and Hunk rushed towards the tunnels leading to their Lions. Keith grabbed Allura's hand. "Wait." He led her away from Coran and spoke quietly. "You know how I feel about this."

She looked up at him. "Yes, I do. But you also know how **I** feel." She took his hand. "Keith, if there were only one Robeast, it would be different. But there are two of them. Vehicle Voltron can't handle both, and the Lions would be no match for them! You need me **and **Blue Lion!"

Keith sighed. "You're right, but Allura, out there I am still your Captain. You will obey orders or I'll ground you. Is that understood?" He told her forcefully.

Allura nodded. "Yes Captain. Let's go save my planet!" They ran to their tunnels, and shortly all five Lions were in the air. The Vehicle Force was right behind them.

"Pidge! Patch a communications link through. I want to be able to talk to Jeff and the others." Keith said.

"I'm on it Cap. There, you're all set!" Pidge told him.

"Thanks Pidge. Jeff! We'll take the Robeast closest to us, can you and your Team handle the other one?"

"No problem Keith. Leave it to us! You heard him Team!" Jeff said. They hurried off in the direction of the Robeast.

"All right, let's show Lotor he can't push us around. Form Voltron!" Keith told his Team. They quickly formed the giant robot and advanced towards the Robeast.

"Man that's an ugly sucker!" Lance commented once they got closer. The Robeast was dark green in color, had four arms, and a tail.

"Yeah Lance! He looks just like you!" Pidge laughed.

"Especially the four arms!" Agreed Allura.

"Don't forget the tail!" Added Hunk.

"Hey!" Lance said indignantly.

"All right Team, we have work to do." Keith told them, sternly.

"Killjoy…" Lance muttered.

"I heard that."

"You were meant to."

They got closer to the Robeast. "Fire Spinning Laser Blades!" Keith ordered. They flung the blades at the creature. It roared in pain, then advanced towards them.

"Looks like we made it mad Skipper." Hunk commented.

"I can see that. Fire Missiles!" They fired missiles at the beast. It fell back a few steps, then launched an attack of its own. The Robeast grabbed Voltron about the middle and sent shockwaves of electricity through him. The Team yelled in unison. "Back off! Get away from this thing!" Keith shouted. Voltron managed to break free. "Is everyone all right?"

"I'm OK Keith." Pidge told him.

"Me too." Hunk added.

"A bit toasted around the edges, but I'm still here." Lance replied.

"Allura?" Keith called. "What about you?"

"I'm fine Keith, but there seems to be something wrong with my Lion." She pushed a few buttons. "I have no visuals."

"Pidge…"

"Already checking Captain." Pidge's hands flew across the board. "Looks like that charge fried the circuits. Everything else seems to be working though."

"Can you fix it?" Keith asked.

"Not right now. Especially with Mr. Gruesome out there waiting for us." Pidge told him.

Keith scowled. "Allura, we'll guide you. Just do as I say, and you'll be fine. Lance, fire another round at that thing. Let's distract him and finish him off."

"Aye-aye Cap. Missiles away!" Lance fired at the creature. It roared in pain, and backed away from the Team.

"Keith!" Coran's voice sounded frantic over the com-link.

"What is it Coran?" Keith asked.

"The Castle is under attack by Lotor's ground troops! We need help!"

_Damn._ "On our way. Jeff! Can you hear me?" Keith called.

"Loud and clear. We heard. Go. We're almost done here." Jeff told him.

"Thanks Jeff. Get ready to separate!" Keith punched the buttons to disassemble Voltron. "Hunk, you and Pidge try and stop those robot ships. If you manage to hit any robots on the ground, that's fine too." Keith told them.

"On our way Skipper!" Hunk replied. The Yellow and Green Lions sped off towards the Castle.

"Lance! Get on one side of Blue. I'll take the other and we'll land her together."

The Red and Black Lions sandwiched Blue between them, and landed on the ground. Allura opened the hatch. "Allura. Head to Lance's Lion. He'll take you somewhere safe." Keith told her over the intercom.

Allura's eyes narrowed, but she ran to the Red Lion. Once inside, she called Keith. "I am going to the Castle. You can't do this alone." She informed him.

Keith shook his head. "No way Princess. It's too much of a risk. Lotor is just waiting to get his hands on you. Discussion over." Keith closed the channel.

Inside Red Lion, Allura fumed. "He's just trying to keep you safe." Lance ventured. She glared at him. "Then again, you can take care of yourself." He turned back to the controls. He followed Keith's Lion to the Castle. "He'll kill us both you know." Lance told Allura.

"He can try." Allura replied then gasped. Lance looked up at the viewscreen and scowled. The Castle came into view. Smoke was pouring out from the windows on the west side. Robot fighters were firing on the Space Force.

Keith's Black Lion darted in and out of the laser fire. He fired missiles of his own, blasting a group of robot ships. "Coran! Coran, can you hear me! Dammit! Lance! Looks like they jammed the communications system. I'm going in!"

"Right behind you Captain!" Lance replied.

Keith flew his Lion around the back of the Castle. The building was surrounded by enemy troops. "Got any ideas genius?" He asked Lance.

"Hmmm….Well, ramming worked for us once before!"

"I had a feeling you were going to say that…Allura! What part of the Castle is likely to have the least amount of people?"

"Our quarters. There should be no one there. Plus, if Lotor is snooping around, we just might get him." Allura told him.

"I don't like having you in this mess." Keith told her.

"You have no choice. It would take too long for Lance to take me some where safe. You'd be too exposed without back up." She smiled at Keith's frown. "Besides, I believe I'll be much safer with the two of you keeping an eye on me."

Keith narrowed his eyes. "Montgomery out." He cut the connection.

Lance grinned at the Princess. "Nice. Very nice, I couldn't have done it better myself."

"Well, I had a good teacher." Allura smiled back at him. "Let's go save my planet."

The two Lions raced towards the back of the Castle. "On my count. One… two…three!" Keith took a deep breath, and crashed his Black Lion through the Castle wall. The impact rolled Keith's ship across the floor. Lance's Lion came down more controlled, through the hole Keith had made. Keith got to his feet, and exited the Lion, shaking his head to clear it. He hurried over to Lance and Allura. "You all right?" He asked them.

Lance nodded. "You took the worst of it Cap."

Allura wiped a stray trickle of blood off Keith's cheek. "Are **you **all right?"

"I'm fine. Let's get going." Keith took the lead, and they started off down the corridor, their guns at the ready. "Keep your eyes open. They could be anywhere." The Castle shook.

"Sounds like Pidge and Hunk are keeping them at bay." Lance said.

"Let's hope so!" Allura said fervently.

They rounded a corner, and Keith stopped in front of the door to his and Allura's room. He punched in the security code, and the three of them slipped inside. "Lance, move that picture." Keith pointed across the room. Lance hurried over. Behind the picture was a sophisticated communications link.

"How did that get here!" Allura asked, surprised.

"You didn't think Cliff and I were in here painting all the time? It's a secure link, Shadow technology. Lotor shouldn't be able to jam it. See if you can reach Coran in the Command Room." Keith ordered.

"Aye-Aye Cap. Coran, can you hear us?" Lance called.

"Lance! Where are you?" Coran's voice sounded tinny, but clear.

"In the Castle. How are things on your end?"

"We have them holding on the other side of the door. They cannot break in at the moment. Where is the Princess?"

"I'm here Coran." Allura answered. "We'll be there as soon as we can!"

"Coran, how many are there?" Keith asked.

"I'm not sure. Three ships of soldiers have landed. The Space Force managed to take most of them down. We have seen no sign of Lotor." Coran answered.

"Hang tight Coran, we're on our way. Montgomery out." Keith cut the connection.

"Any other surprises in here I should know about?" Allura stated angrily.

"Just one." Keith went over and opened the bottom drawer to his bureau. He pulled out the clothes and threw them on the floor. Then he drew a false bottom out of the drawer. Keith tossed Lance a Shadow Corps gun. "Be careful. There's no safety." Keith told him. "Allura, take my blaster." He handed her his gun, watched as she fastened it to her waist, then turned back to the drawer. He took out another gun for himself, then added some grenades to his belt. "Let's go."

They started off down the deserted corridor, Keith in the lead, with Lance bringing up the rear. The Castle shook again, as explosions rocked it from outside. They continued running, then turned a corner and stopped in shock.

Parts of the ceiling and walls lay strewn across their path. "Looks like this is a dead end." Lance said.

Keith shook his head. "We can fit through that space." He replied, pointing up. They hurried over.

"Might work." Lance hoisted himself up over one of the broken beams. "No problem." He held his hand out to Allura. She grasped it and he pulled her up. Keith started to climb, when laser fire erupted all around them. Lance gave Allura a push through the wreckage to the other side. "Keith! C'mon!"

Keith was firing back at the enemy. "No Lance! Get her to safety. I'm going to herd these guys to the Gym. There's only one door. I should be able to finish them off there."

"Keith…don't do anything stupid." Lance told him.

Keith shook his head. "I learned my lesson last time." He ducked as a shot came too close. "Now go! Meet me there as soon as you can!" Keith took off after the robot soldiers.

Lance scowled and joined Allura. "Where's Keith?" She asked.

Lance took her hand and they ran towards the Control Room. "Buying us time."


	21. Chapter 21

Keith managed to get the robot soldiers behind him as he ran. He could hear them closing in on him. Without breaking stride, he grabbed a grenade from his belt, pulled the pin with his teeth, and tossed it over his shoulder. A few seconds later, an explosion knocked him to his feet, and the enemy fire stopped. Panting, Keith got up and checked behind him. The blast took out the whole squad of robots. Keith grinned, and continued to the Gym.

Lance and Allura made their way to the Control Room. "I love this gun! Keith's never going to get it back." Lance exclaimed after disposing of a group of enemy soldiers. They rounded the corner to see a squad of Druhle robots waiting for them. "Oops! Wrong way!'' Lance backpedaled and he and Allura ran in the opposite direction.

Keith rounded the last corner before getting to the Gym. As he got closer, he heard voices, one in particular.

"The Princess was not in her Blue Lion! She must be here somewhere! Find her! Do not harm her or the Voltron Commander! Bring them to me." Lotor was commanding a squad of his robot troopers. The soldiers saluted him and hurried off to follow his orders, leaving Lotor quite alone.

A deadly calm settled over Keith. He drew his gun out in front of him, and stepped out of the shadows. "Lotor."

Lotor whirled around, sword in hand. Spying Keith, his eyes narrowed. "So, we meet again." Lotor snarled.

Keith walked forward, still aiming at Lotor. "It's over Lotor. Give up."

Lotor smiled evilly. "Never Captain. My father and I will never give up until this miserable planet is ours!"

Keith smiled an evil smile of his own. "Your father is dead."

Lotor's grin faltered. "You lie."

Keith walked closer. "I never lie Lotor. A charming Druhle Commander by the name of Hazar called me with the good news."

Lotor paled at the mention of Hazar. "It…it can't be true!"

"But it is Lotor." Keith advanced on the Druhle prince. "One more thing. Hazar and the Druhle Empire don't care what happens to you." Keith smiled nastily. "You're mine."

Lotor stood staring dumbly in shock. Suddenly, his mind cleared and he leapt at Keith. "Die human!" He snarled.

Keith managed to fire off a single shot, before Lotor slammed into him. Keith's gun flew out of his hand, as he fell to the floor. Lotor tried to grab it, but Keith kicked it away, and punched Lotor in the face. Lotor's sword went flying across the hall. "Die yourself!" The two men got to their feet, circling each other warily. "Afraid Lotor?" Keith asked.

"Of you? **HA!**" Lotor responded. He again lunged at the Voltron Captain. This time Keith was ready. He blocked Lotor by a vicious judo chop to the chest. Lotor lay stunned for a moment.

Keith stood over him. "Done yet?"

Instead of responding, Lotor's hand moved to his chest. Faster than lightning, he pulled a dagger and threw it at Keith. The blade imbedded it's self in Keith's shoulder. Keith howled in pain, backing away. He glared at Lotor from across the room. Lotor got to his feet, grinning in victory. "Who's afraid now Keith?"

Keith reached up and pulled the knife from his shoulder. Except for a small hiss, he made no sound. Keith sent the knife clattering across the room, far out of Lotor's reach. "I'll never be afraid of you Lotor." Keith made his way closer to the prince.

Lance and Allura had found a squadron of Space Force soldiers. Lance immediately took command. "Follow me. The Captain is under attack." He turned to Allura. "You sure you don't want to stay here? They could get you somewhere safe."

Allura shook her head. "It's my home that's being destroyed. I'm going."

Lance shrugged then turned to the troops. "You heard her men. The Princess can take care of herself, but keep an eye on her just in case." They all ran off in the direction of the Gym.

Keith and Lotor had made their way into the Gym.

"Princess Allura will be mine Voltron Captain!" Lotor taunted.

"She will never be yours! She belongs to her people and her planet!" Keith yelled back. He tried to keep his temper in check. _Anger is weakness. _Both opponents were showing signs of wear. Lotor had a split lip, and one eye was swollen shut. He limped slightly due to a sharp kick from Keith. Keith fared little better. Blood dripped down his left arm thanks to Lotor's knife, and he too had a split lip.

"I will have her." Lotor said forcefully.

"Over my dead body." Keith replied.

Lotor smirked. "That can be arranged." He feinted towards Keith, trying to draw the young Captain out. Keith held his ground. Finally, Lotor attacked, rushing Keith. Keith jumped back at the last minute, at the same time administering a punch to Lotor's stomach. Lotor rolled across the room, and managed to get his hands back on one the Katanas hanging on the wall. Keith looked franticly for a weapon. His gun was too far out of reach. Lotor advanced towards Keith, the sword held out in front of him. "Give up, and I might just spare you. Then again, I might not."

"Kiss my ass Lotor."

Lotor growled and threw himself at Keith. Keith desperately tried to stay away from the sword. At one point, Lotor managed to give Keith a thin slice across his chest. Keith kicked his legs out, and knocked them both to the floor.

Keith got to his feet first, and grabbed another Katana off the wall. He watched Lotor stand and retrieve his sword. "Seems like old times, eh Lotor." Keith grinned.

Lotor snarled and advanced on Keith. He swung the sword wildly, trying to knock the Voltron Captain off balance. Keith easily side stepped and slashed at Lotor's face. The Druhle prince yelled, and backed off.

They circled each other warily. _Where the hell is Lance! _Keith's shoulder was throbbing from the knife wound. "Had enough Lotor?"

"**She will be mine!**" Lotor hollered and attacked.

Keith waited until Lotor got close, then swung his sword out, connecting with Lotor's wrist. The Katanas flew out of both of their hands. Before Lotor could recover, Keith launched himself at the evil prince, knocking him to the floor. Keith grabbed Lotor by the throat, and punched him hard, in the face. Lotor lay back, groaning, unable to get to his feet. Keith knelt over him, breathing heavily.

Suddenly, Lance, Allura, and two Space Force Soldiers appeared. "Keith!" Allura cried, rushing towards him.

Lance grabbed her arm, keeping her from getting close to Lotor. "No way Princess." He turned to one of the soldiers. "Watch her." Lance and the other soldier walked over to Keith and Lotor. "Cap. Need a hand?" He held out his arm for Keith.

Keith pulled himself up. "Thanks." He nodded to the soldier. "Lock him in the brig. We'll let Galaxy Garrison deal with him." Keith pointedly turned away from Lotor. The soldier bent down to help the Druhle prince to his feet. Lotor stood dejectedly, looking at the floor. Keith walked over to Allura and took her in his arms. "It's over."

She held him tightly, then stepped back to look closely at him. "We sent the rest of the troops to finish off the last of the robots."

Lance joined them. "Hunk and Pidge should be landing soon. Coran has communications back up. The other Voltron Force took care of the two Robeasts, and managed to destroy Lotor's command ship." Lance smiled evilly at Lotor. Lotor still didn't move.

"Let's go get you patched up." Allura took Keith's hand and started leading him out the door.

Out of the corner of his eye, Keith saw movement. Lotor delivered a violent chop to his guard's face, knocking the man to the ground. In the same instant, Lotor grabbed the soldier's gun. "If I can't have her, no one will!" He fired off a shot at the Princess. Keith threw himself over Allura, grabbing her gun. He felt Lotor's shot hit him high in the back. He fell to his knees, but managed to keep his grip on the gun. Whirling around, he and Lance fired simultaneously. Lotor fell.

Keith slowly got to his feet, walked and stood over Lotor. He held his gun out at the evil prince's head. "I'll kill you." He said quietly. Lotor looked up at him, his blue face a picture of terror. Blood was covering Lotor's chest from the laser wounds. He stared into Keith's icy expression. Lotor gave a shudder, and passed out.

Lance stood next to him. "Keith. Don't do this." Keith didn't answer. Lance was afraid at the lack of emotion in his Captain's eyes.

Allura ran over and tried to get Keith to look at her. "Keith! My love! Give Lance the gun! Don't let Lotor do this to you!" She pleaded desperately.

Keith didn't move.

"You heard her Cap. Just give me the gun, nice and easy." Lance said, trying not to panic himself. He'd never seen Keith like this, so cold and emotionless.

"Keith! Keith! Don't do this! He's an animal, you said it yourself! Don't sink to his level. Keith, please!" Allura begged, trying to get through to him. Tears began running down her cheeks.

Keith's hand started to shake. His finger tightened on the trigger. "Keith. Give me the gun. **Now.**" Lance demanded, more frightened now than he had ever been in battle.

Keith held his position for a moment more. Then he looked up. Allura's blue eyes were filled with tears. His whole body started to tremble. "Allura….." Keith started. He loosened his grip on his gun. Lance quickly took it from him. Then Keith's eyes rolled up into his head, and everything went dark. Lance caught him before he could hit the ground.


	22. Chapter 22

Keith opened his eyes, and stared at the lights on the unfamiliar ceiling. He started to sit up, only to be stopped by the pain in his back and shoulder. _Sick bay. __Great. Here we go again. _

Dr. Gorma came hurrying over. "Captain. I get inordinately tired of being at your bedside." He told Keith.

Keith smiled weakly. "It's no picnic for me either Doc." He sat up. Carefully. "Where's Lotor?" Dr. Gorma nodded across the room. Keith followed his gaze to see a closed door flanked by security guards. "Damn. He lived."

"No thanks to you and Lieutenant Harrison." Dr. Gorma sighed. "Lotor is badly wounded, but I believe he will recover. Admiral Harrison is on his way from Galaxy Garrison to take the prince into formal custody."

Keith lay back and closed his eyes. _It really is over._ He sat up again. "Where are Allura and the rest of the Team?"

"Waiting outside for you to wake up. I'll send them in." He said as he adjusted the sling on Keith's arm. Dr. Gorma started to leave, then turned at the door. "I know this is going to fall on deaf ears, but do try and get some rest. You were not hurt badly, but those stitches need to heal. It's a good thing that the weapon Lotor grabbed was set for stun." Dr. Gorma left the room.

A few seconds later, the door opened again and Allura rushed in, closely followed by Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Jeff, Cliff, and Crick. The Princess flew into his arms, holding him tightly. She then pulled back and glared at him. "You said you'd be careful." She accused.

Keith grinned sheepishly. "What can I say, some things never change." He looked up at his friends. "Don't you guys have anything better to do then hang around sickbay?"

Jeff shook his head in exasperation. "Keith, you're going to kill yourself one of these days."

"Not today Jeff." Keith said looking his friend squarely in the eye. "By the way, thanks for taking care of the Robeasts."

"All in a days work old chap." Cliff told him.

"Voltron at your service!" Crick added.

Pidge edged closer to Keith and took his good hand. "You scared us again Keith." He said, eyes wide with concern.

Hunk placed his hand protectively on Pidge's shoulder. "Aww Pidge, the Skipper knew what he was doing." Hunk grinned. "This time." Everyone laughed.

"With friends like you guys, who needs enemies?" Keith rolled his eyes.

"Well some of us have work to do." Jeff said. "Need anything?"

"Yeah, get me out of here!" Keith got to a sitting position.

Everyone laughed again. Lance helped his friend to his feet. "You OK?" He asked quietly. "Really?"

Keith nodded. "I'm fine." He said, wincing at the soreness in his back.

"Well mate, now you have a matched set." Cliff grinned, indicating Keith's shoulder.

Keith groaned. "Don't remind me. At least my nose isn't broken this time!" He looked up at Allura who blushed pink. Keith got to his feet. "Go! I'm fine! Really! I'll see you all later."

Pidge squeezed his hand, Hunk winked, and they both left.

_:Make sure you get some rest my friend.:_ Crick's voice whispered into Keith's mind. He smiled and followed Pidge and Hunk.

Jeff shook his head. "We're having a party on the 'Explorer' later. Hope to see you there. C'mon Cliff."

"I'll bet I can still out drink you Harrison." Cliff said to Lance, winking at Allura.

"You can try Sheffield." Lance turned to his friend. "Catch you later Cap." He, Cliff, and Jeff headed out the door. "Tell me, have you ever tried Arusian Whiskey?"

Allura waited until everyone was gone, then placed a soft kiss on Keith's lips.

"What was that for?" He asked, bemused.

She smiled. "I love you." Allura started towards the door. She stopped when she realized Keith wasn't behind her. "Are you coming?" She asked.

"Not yet. I want to check something first."

Allura followed his gaze to the room where Lotor was. Her eyes grew troubled. "Keith…"

Keith took her in his arms. "Don't worry." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll see you soon." Allura held him for a moment more, then left without looking back.

Keith took a deep breath and walked to Lotor's door. The guards snapped to attention as he approached. He waved at them to relax, and went inside.

Lotor lay on the bed, bandages covering his chest. I.V. tubes were in both arms, and an oxygen tube in his nose. One eye was a brilliant shade of purple. Keith smiled sadistically. He sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Lotor." There was no response. "**LOTOR!**" He said louder. Lotor's eyelids flickered. "Good, you're awake." Keith sat back in the chair.

"You're…weak…Keith…You…should have….killed me…when you…had the…

chance." Lotor whispered.

Keith smiled. "Believe me, I wanted to. But, it takes a strong man to do the right thing Lotor. Something you seem to have trouble comprehending." Keith got to his feet and leaned in close to Lotor. "Know this. I would have killed you." He paused. "Instead, I get to watch you rot what's left of your miserable life away in a maximum security prison." Keith grinned evilly. "Have a nice day." Keith got up and headed towards the door.

"Keith…" Lotor rasped. Keith turned. "This…isn't…finished."

"Yes Lotor. It is." Without another word, Keith left the room.

He headed to the Control Room, dodging repair crews along the way. Coran was seated at the console, taking to some one at Galaxy Garrison. Keith stood out of view until he had finished his conversation.

Coran signed off, and turned to Keith. "Captain, it is good to see you up and around." He said smiling.

Keith walked over to him. "What happened while I was out?" He asked, taking a seat on the control panel itself.

Coran glared. Keith didn't move. Finally, Coran sighed. "The Vehicle Voltron Force took care of the two Robeasts. They suffered a few electrical shocks, but managed to destroy the creatures. Their ships are being worked on in the repair bay. I felt it was the least we could do. The Castle is under repair. Most damage was to the west side where there are nothing but storerooms. If Lotor had attacked anywhere else, the loss of life would have been tragic."

"What are the causality numbers?" Keith asked, fearing the worst.

Coran actually smiled. "Very low. No one was killed or even hurt seriously. Even in the villages, it was mainly property loss. You were right to evacuate Arus's people." Coran took a deep breath. "Perhaps you will make a good king after all."

Keith looked startled. "No way Coran! We already talked about that! I am perfectly content being the Voltron Captain."

"That is neither here nor there." Coran stood and placed his hands on Keith's shoulders. "You and your friends have saved our world. Like it or not, you are all heroes." Keith turned red, and got up and paced the room. Coran smiled. "I believe the Princess has a formal thank-you ceremony planned." He added.

Keith turned back to Coran. "What about Haggar?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

Coran shook his head. "There has been no sign of her. We are waiting until Lotor is awake so we may question him."

Keith's expression hardened. "He's awake now."

"Keith, he's not going anywhere at the moment." Coran sighed. "Why don't you head to your quarters and relax. Get rested for the party tonight. The Princess must be waiting for you."

Keith stood still for a minute, then visibly relaxed. "You're right Coran. I'll see you later." He made his way to the door.

"Keith?" Keith tuned. "You are a better man than I am. I would have killed the bastard." Coran said quietly, then turned back to the computer console.

Keith stood, stunned at the elderly advisor's remark. Then he shook his head and left the room.


	23. Chapter 23

Voltron and is characters aren't mine, just the others!

-

Keith and Allura walked hand in hand through the halls of the 'Explorer'. Both were dressed casually in jeans. Allura wore a pink T-shirt, and had a sweater draped over her arm. Nanny had tried to make her wear something more formal, but Allura insisted on wearing what she had on. Nanny threw her hands up in defeat, and left the room, muttering about bad influences.

Keith wore a shirt in his signature red. He had opted to not wear his sling, and his right arm hung slack at his side. Allura had fought him over that one, but Keith told her he wanted to enjoy tonight, and not spend it having people fuss over him.

They paused in front of the door to the banquet hall. Muffled voices and music could be heard from within.

Keith smiled at Allura. "Ready?"

She smiled back, eyes glowing. "I've been waiting to celebrate this my entire life!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Keith opened the door and led Allura inside.

The Banquet hall was full of people. Music cranked from the overhead sound system, and food tables were set up along one wall. The two Voltron Teams were there, along with the 'Explorer' crew and half the Space Force. Keith frowned, instinctively wondering who was keeping watch.

Allura pinched him. "Relax, you're off duty." She smiled up at him. "Let's find everyone." They walked, hand in hand, towards their friends.

Jeff spotted them first and waved. "Hey, look who's here!"

Lance turned. "About time you two showed up." He said, handing a cup to Keith. "You're just in time to join us in a toast."

Keith eyed Lance warily. "What kind of toast?"

"Why to Lotor of course!" Lance replied.

"Lotor!" Said Allura puzzled.

"Of course, without him, we wouldn't be having this excellent party!" Cliff finished, laughing.

Everyone raised their glasses. "To Lotor!" Lance said.

"**TO LOTOR!**"

Keith downed his drink and grinned at his friends. Allura tried to do the same, only choked on the unfamiliar liquor. Lance patted her on the back as she tried to get her breath.

"Easy Allura! I forgot you don't drink." Lance told her affectionately. Most of the Team drifted off, leaving Keith, Lance, Cliff, Jeff, and Lisa.

Allura smiled. "I'll get even tomorrow."

Lance looked puzzled. "Tomorrow?"

"I forgot to tell you. We are having a formal celebration tomorrow at the Castle to celebrate the end of the war." Allura told him.

Lance groaned. "That means dress uniforms! I need another drink!"

"This calls for two! Or maybe even three!" Cliff handed Lance another cup.

Keith shook his head. "Take it easy tonight. You two don't want Adisha and Soldrana to be embarrassed tomorrow now do you?" He winked at Allura, and they walked away. Jeff and Lisa followed close behind.

Cliff choked on his drink. "Those were the two girls we met last time I was here! How did he find out about them!"

Lance grinned and draped his arm around Cliff's shoulders. "To quote Keith, 'His spies are everywhere my friend'." They clinked their cups together, and drank.

Keith, Allura, Jeff and Lisa stood near the dance floor. Allura grabbed Keith's hand. "Come on! Let's dance!"

Lisa and Jeff laughed. "Keith doesn't dance Your Highness." Lisa told her. "God knows I've tried!"

"Firstly, my name is Allura. Second, Keith **CAN** dance. I've seen him." Allura told them.

Keith flushed. "Allura…not here."

Jeff grinned. "Tell us Allura, when did you see Keith dance?"

"Here, on Arus. Nanny found out he could do the waltz, and had Keith help me learn." She smiled sweetly at Keith.

Jeff and Lisa laughed at Keith's discomfiture. "And who taught you to waltz Captain? I don't remember that class at the Academy!" Jeff asked laughing.

"I taught him."

They all turned to see Sven and a visibly pregnant Romelle standing behind them.

"Cousin! Look at you!" Allura hugged her cousin.

Sven shook Keith's hand, then drew him into a hug. Keith winced when Sven released him. "Easy on the back my friend." Keith told him.

Sven frowned at Keith. Keith glared back. "Hey now, this is a party! Sven tell us why you taught Keith the waltz." Jeff winked at Allura. "Or should Allura and Romelle be concerned?"

Everyone laughed. "Actually, it vas my mother. Keith vas staying vith us over the holidays, and Mother thought it vould be a good idea to teach us to dance." Sven laughed. "Ve hated it at the time, but it has come in useful." He smiled at his wife.

Lance and Cliff joined them. "Sven! Romelle!" Lance exclaimed, hugging them both. "What a surprise!"

"Well, we couldn't miss this." Romelle told them. "Besides, we have a couple more months yet." She patted her belly, and smiled at Sven.

Allura turned once again to Keith. "Are we going to dance?"

Keith shook his head. "I'm not really feeling up to it Allura."

Allura looked concerned. "Are you—?"

"Come on! I'll dance with you!" Before she knew it, Lance had dragged her to the dance floor. Jeff and Lisa followed laughing. Cliff escorted Romelle to a chair, so she could rest and talk to the rest of the Team. Sven led Keith to a quiet corner.

"How are you, really?" Sven asked.

"I'm fine. Just a couple of stitches where Lotor got me with a knife." Keith said.

"And the laser burns?"

Keith glared. "Who told you about that?" He sighed. "I'll be all right." He glanced over at Allura. "Especially now."

Sven followed his gaze. "Have you found Haggar?"

"No. We have people searching the wreckage of Lotor's command ship, but I doubt they'll find anything."

"I tought as much." Sven sighed. "Vell, at least you got Lotor."

"And Zarkon too, if this Hazar character can be trusted."

"Jeff trusts him, and you know how suspicious he is!" Sven laughed.

"With us as room-mates, who can blame him!" Keith grinned back.

Sven put his arm around Keith's good shoulder. "Come my friend. Let's find de others." They two friends joined their Teammates. After all, it was a party.


	24. Chapter 24

Voltron and its characters aren't mine, just the others!

-

"Keith! Keith honey wake up! We'll be late."

Keith cracked his eyes open, and groaned.

Allura laughed. "Come on Keith, rise and shine!" Keith buried his head deeper under the pillow. "Now Keith, you couldn't have had that much to drink after I left."

"Depends on what you mean by 'that much'." Keith's voice sounded muffled from under the pillow.

Allura pulled the pillow away. "You're going to be late."

Keith squinted up at her though blood-shot eyes. "You're dressed!"

Allura was looking all together too awake. She had her hair done up and had her crown on. She was also wearing a new pink gown. "Of course I'm dressed. I've been up for hours." She pulled the covers off him. "Now let's go. I'll meet you downstairs."

She started to leave the room.

Keith sat up, blinking. "Wait Allura! How late am I?"

Allura turned. "You have three hours." She grinned.

Keith looked stunned. "Three hours! I could have slept for another two!"

"Yes but then you wouldn't have time to torment Lance. I'll bet he and Cliff are worse off then you."

Keith groaned and rubbed his aching head. "I'll kill them both." He tried to stand. He got there on the third try, and winced, gingerly moving his sore shoulder.

"I told you to wear your sling." Allura was loving this. It wasn't often she had the upper hand when it came to Keith.

Keith looked her squarely in the eye. "Allura. Shut up." He walked past her and headed into the shower.

Allura giggled and went in behind him. Keith was already in the shower, steam starting to fill the room. "Keith? I'm sorry." She heard him sigh. "I really do have to go. I'll see you soon." She started out the door.

"Allura?" She turned. Keith had poked his head out of the shower. "Could you send me up a cup of coffee?" He winked. "I love you."

Allura nodded and smiled. "I love you too!" She blew him a kiss and left.

Keith stepped back under the scalding hot water. After fifteen minutes, he felt remotely human again. He stepped out, wrapped a towel around his waist, and shaved quickly. He was in his room, getting his uniform out of the closet, when he heard the door open. He hadn't heard the chime, so he figured it was Allura with his coffee. He pulled on his pants, and walked out into the living room.

"Morning sunshine! Little bird told me you needed this!" Lance was sitting on the couch, sipping out of one cup, and holding out another.

Keith glared. "How did you get in here?" He shook his head. "Never mind, I don't want to know. Give me that!" He grabbed the cup of steaming coffee. He narrowed his eyes at Lance.

Lance was looking immaculate in his dress whites. His hair was combed for a change, and his eyes were clear. He did not look as if he had been up celebrating all night. "Grumpy this morning, Cap?" Lance grinned.

"No thanks to you and Cliff. Why is it you two never suffer the morning after?"

"The Harrison-Hangover-Headache-Remedy. Three glasses of water and two aspirin. Works like a charm." Lance grinned.

Keith glared. "Where's your partner in crime this morning?"

"Probably waking up Jeff. You know, you two could learn to hold your liquor better. You're going to give us a bad name." Lance smirked up at Keith. "Hell Cap, even Pidge stayed up later than you."

"You better not have given Pidge ANYTHING Lance Harrison!"

Lance laughed out loud at the indignation on his Captain's face. "Of course we didn't give him anything. Relax Montgomery!" Lance laughed again.

Keith glared at him, then walked over to the bay window to finish his coffee.

"Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"What happens now?"

Keith turned. "What do you mean?"

Lance got up and stood next to his friend. "Zarkon and Lotor have been defeated. I mean, where do **we** go now?"

Keith shook his head. "I don't know Lance. We'll probably be reassigned somewhere." Keith turned back to the window, refusing to meet Lance's eyes.

"You really think the brass at Galaxy Garrison would do that?"

Keith nodded. "They have to Lance. There are plenty of other people who need help. Jeff and the others take off tomorrow. They've spent enough time here helping us as it is."

Lance paced the room. The he froze and looked up. "Keith, what about you and Allura?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know! You asked her to marry you!"

Keith whirled. "Don't you think I realize that! I've been thinking about this since we finished off Lotor two days ago!"

"You could resign your commission. For real this time."

Keith shook his head and turned away. "They'd never let me go. They least I would get was a Court Marshall. Your Dad couldn't fix it this time." Keith sighed. "I guess I would hope they stick me some place close by. I could get back here to Arus as often as I could."

"But you love her! Dammit Keith! That's no way to live a life!"

Keith faced Lance. "I know that Lance! But what am I supposed to do! I can't—"

He was interrupted by the door chime. Keith walked towards the door. "We just have to wait and see. There isn't anything else we **can** do." Keith opened the door. "Uncle Alex! Aunt Brenda!'' He said in surprise.

"Hello son." Admiral Harrison eyed the bruises and bandages on Keith's chest. "Forget to put something in your report Captain?"

A red haired woman pushed him out of the way. "Oh leave the boy alone! Give me a hug Keith." It was easy to see where Lance got his temperament from. Brenda Harrison was petite in stature, but not in attitude. She hugged Keith, her tiny frame coming only to the middle of his chest.

Lance turned. "Mom! Dad!" He hurried over and enveloped his mom, whirling her in his arms. "Did you bring the girls?"

"Put me down you shameless reprobate!" She laughed. "Not this time, they both have exams coming up."

Lance turned to his father. "Dad, how's things on Earth?"

"Pretty good thanks to you boys." Said the Admiral, shaking his son's hand.  
He turned to Keith. "And what happened to you?"

Keith shrugged. "Nothing Uncle. Just a little scuffle with Lotor."

Brenda examined Keith's shoulder. She was a medic for the Alliance. "Hmmm. You should be keeping that arm stabilized. I should speak to the doctor here."

Lance laughed. "Mom, don't bother. Keith is a thorn in Dr. Gorma's side. Keith had been told to stay in sickbay, or at least wear a sling. Think he listened? Noooooo! Keith partied with us last night."

Keith glared at his friend. "Thanks buddy. I can still order extra duty for you."

Everyone laughed. Brenda looked around the room. She noticed the flowers and other feminine touches, then looked back at Keith. "A bit grander than we're used to seeing you in Keith." She told him.

Keith blushed, and Lance laughed. "That's because he's shacking up with the Princess Mom!"

Both the Admiral and Brenda looked surprised. "Really? Seems like you forgot to put that in your report as well Captain." The Admiral said, grinning.

Keith ran a hand through his hair, then looked sheepishly up at his "family". "Don't you people have something to do?"

The Admiral laughed. "We're kidding son. Get dressed. The ceremony starts in an hour." He took his wife's hand. "We'll see you soon." They left Lance and Keith to themselves.

Keith turned to Lance, who was still grinning like an idiot. "I will give you extra patrols."

"You can try Cap!" Lance draped an arm around Keith's shoulder. "I'll see you downstairs." He left the room. Keith shook his head and finished getting dressed.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own Voltron, just the others!

-

Keith clenched his jaw in an effort not to yawn. Arus's eldest Councilor had been speaking for the past half hour, and showed no sign of finishing soon. Lance fidgeted next to him. "Is this guy ever going to shut up!" Lance whispered.

"I doubt it." Keith replied, sighing. He glanced over at Allura. She was listening intently to the speaker. _What am I going to do? I love her so much._ As if sensing his thoughts, Allura looked over at Keith and smiled. Keith winked back.

Next to Lance, Hunk elbowed Pidge, who was dozing off. Keith had to look away, so he wouldn't laugh. He glanced over at the Vehicle Voltron Force. Jeff had a glazed look over his eyes, and Crick had a little wrinkle in his forehead that meant he was "talking" to some one. Keith sighed and tried to pay attention to the speaker. The bandage on his back started to itch and he resisted the urge to scratch at it. He let his mind wander over his dilemma. It was very likely Galaxy Garrison would assign them somewhere else. There were plenty of hot spots in the universe. And many of those hot spots were far from Arus. Keith sighed again, earning him a puzzled look from Lance.

Finally the elderly spokesman finished talking. There was a loud round of applause, and not for the speech. Allura stepped forward.

"I now call upon the brave men and women who brought forth this celebration. Without them, Arus would still be at war. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the Voltron Force!" There was a thunderous cheer as Keith, Jeff, and the others stood up. They all walked to the stage and stood behind Allura. "I present these Medals of Honor to all of you. They come with the thanks of myself and my people. We are forever in your debt." There was more applause as Allura placed medals around everyone's necks. The Teams stood there for a moment, then bowed and made their way back to their seats.

Lance fingered his medal. It had a Lion on one side, and Voltron on the other. "Real gold. Nice!" Keith elbowed him to be quiet.

Allura remained standing. Everyone quieted down. "Captain Montgomery. Will you please rise."

Keith looked up in surprise. He glanced at Lance, who shrugged. Keith made his way back to the dais. "Yes, Your Highness?"

Allura smiled. "Please kneel."

Keith did as he was told, not really sure what was going on.

Allura beckoned to Coran. He stepped forward, carrying something covered in royal purple velvet. Allura took off the velvet, and held a beautiful sword in her hands. "For over two years now, this man has lived here on Arus, taking care of the planet and its people as his own. He looks for no reward for this, only sees it as what he has to do. Many times, he has put his own life in danger to ensure the safety of my planet, my people, and myself." Allura looked down at Keith. Keith's face was flushed pink. She smiled at him. "Keith Alexander Montgomery. For service above and beyond the call of duty and honor, I name thee Knight of the Lion of the Royal House of Arus." She lightly touched the sword to both of Keith's shoulders. "Please rise Sir Montgomery." Keith stood and looked out over the assembled guests. His face was still flushed pink. The hall erupted in cheers and applause. Allura handed him the sword and scabbard. He bowed to her and made his way back to his seat.

Coran gestured for attention. "Now, with the formalities out of the way, I welcome you to partake in the refreshments we have for you in the ballroom. Enjoy yourselves!"

The room grew loud with talking and laughter. Small groups of people started to make their way to the ballroom. Keith stood looking at his new sword, still in shock. Lance patted him gingerly on the back. "Nice going Cap!"

"Skipper!" Hunk grabbed Keith in a bear hug. Pidge pushed Lance out of the way, and hugged Keith around the waist.

Keith laughed. "OK guys! Don't kill me!" They backed off, still all smiling.

Jeff, Cliff and their team came over. "Let's see that pig-poker." Keith handed his

sword to Jeff. Jeff looked it over and whistled. "Very nice." The hilt was in gold, with a lion's head. The lion's eyes were in onyx, and red rubies, green emeralds, yellow topaz, and blue sapphires surrounded the pommel. The blade was long and sharp.

Allura slipped in next to Keith. "Admiring your new toy?" She teased.

Keith looked up at her. "Allura, where did you get this? It's beautiful!"

"It belonged to my Father." She told him proudly.

Keith shook his head. "I can't accept this. I'll get another." He tried to hand her back the sword.

"Told you Princess!" Lance chuckled.

Keith whirled on his friend. "You knew about this?"

Lance grinned. "But of course Mon Capitan!" He turned to the others. "C'mon, let's leave them to fight this one out for themselves." Everyone laughed and followed Lance out of the room, leaving Keith and Allura alone.

Keith looked around. The room was empty except for himself and the Princess. "Allura, really, I can't take this. It belongs to you."

"_Actually, it belongs to me._"

Keith and Allura gasped as King Alfor appeared before them. Keith dropped to his knees. "Majesty."

"_Rise my son._" Keith stood next to Allura. "_I told my daughter to give you my sword Keith. I could not give it to anyone more deserving._"

Keith blushed again. "Sir, I….I'm not used to all this attention."

"_All the more reason to give it to you. Keith Montgomery, you a wise and humble man. You are well suited to care for my people and my daughter. Farewell my children._" The King faded away.

Keith stared at Allura. Then he smiled and leaned over, catching her in his arms. He kissed her passionately. "I love you."

She smiled up at him. "I know. I love you too." She took his hand. "Let's go join the party." Hand in hand, they walked next door.

The celebration was in full swing. People were talking and laughing, and music could be heard. Allura stood in the doorway for a moment, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Allura, what's wrong?" Keith asked.

Allura turned to him, smiling through her tears. "Keith, do you know how long I have waited for this day? To see my people happy again?"

Keith squeezed her hand, and led her into the room. He grabbed two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter, and handed one to her. Clinking the glasses together, they took a sip, and went to find their friends. Keith heard Cliff and Lance's laughter from across the room. He winked at Allura and led her to them.

"Did you see his face! He looked like some one hit him in the head with a board!" Cliff and the others laughed.

"Talking about me I presume?" Keith stepped in front of Lance and Cliff.

"Of course Cap! Just reliving your knighting ceremony! Does this mean we have to bow before you now?" Lance asked mischievously.

"No, but you do need to kiss my feet." Keith grinned at his friends. "Don't tell me you **all** knew?" Keith shook his head. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Because we know you mate. You would have found some reason to decline and spoil the Princess's day!" Cliff told him.

Keith turned to Jeff. "Can you assign him a double shift with Lance?"

Jeff laughed. "I'll see what I can do, My Lord." Jeff bowed mockingly.

Keith groaned as everyone laughed again. Allura spoke up. "I have to go be all Royal for a bit. I will be back as soon as I can." She smiled dazzlingly at Keith and left.

They all stood staring after her for a moment. "You are one lucky guy Keith Montgomery." Jeff sighed. "HEY!" He yelped as Lisa hit him.

"And what am I, chopped liver?" She asked, smiling.

Everyone started laughing again. "I'll be right back. I need to find a place to put this before I end up skewering some one." Keith indicated his sword. He started across the room. Before he could reach to door, a Space Force soldier entered the room. The soldier looked around for a moment, then spying him, came over and saluted.

"Sir! We found something you should see."

"What is it?" Keith asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"It's best if you come with me to the Control room, Sir."

"I'll be right there." The soldier saluted again, and turned and left. Keith caught Lance's eye and nodded towards the door. Lance put down his glass and hurried toward Keith, grabbing Pidge and Hunk along the way. They went out into the hall, and rushed to the Control room.

"What's going on Skipper?" Asked Hunk.

"Not sure Hunk. They just told me to report to the Control room." The four Teammates hurried down the hall, finally reaching the room. Opening the door, they all entered.

Admiral Harrison and Coran were deep in conversation with a small group of pilots. The Admiral looked up at the Voltron Force. "Good, you're here."

Keith strode forward. "What seems to be the problem Admiral?"

Before Harrison could answer, Allura rushed into the room. "What is it? What happened?" She asked, fearfully.

Coran smiled. "Nothing Princess. Good news actually!"

"It seems this war really is over." The Admiral nodded to the pilots, who left the room. "We have found what we believe to be Haggar's remains."

Everyone gasped. "Are you sure?" Keith's question came out harsher than he meant. "We can't afford to get our hopes up."

Harrison smiled. "We found pieces of a brown cloak, and a burned staff near the body of a cat. Dr. Gorma is running tests now to make sure, but I think we can safely say she is dead."

Pidge whooped for joy, leaping up to hug Hunk. Lance grinned at his father. Allura fell into Coran's arms, crying tears of joy. Keith paced the room. _It really is finished. I **am** going to have to leave._ His heart was breaking. Determined not to show his emotion, he faced the Admiral. "That is good news sir."

"It certainly is son." He paused to look at the young people. "I have something else to discuss with all of you. I was going to wait until later, but since you are all here, there's no time like the present."

Keith and Lance exchanged looks. Pidge, Hunk and Allura just looked puzzled.

"About your deployment here on Arus…"

Allura gasped, realizing what was happening. She looked desperately at Keith, who refused to meet her eyes.

"You four…FIVE…have done a remarkable job here. The Denubian Galaxy is a much safer place today. Unfortunately there are other galaxies which are not so safe." The Admiral paused, looking at Keith's expressionless features. "However, we at Galaxy Garrison realize that Voltron does not belong to us. It belongs to Arus and her people."

He faced the Princess. "Therefore, we at the Alliance graciously request that Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk be assigned permanently here on planet Arus. If they all agree, that is."

Everyone looked up in surprise. "Dad, you've got to be kidding…" Lance started.

Admiral Harrison shook his head. "We will still call you for help. You are a unique Team, with very special abilities. Princess Allura, do we have your permission to leave these ruffians here, and borrow Voltron once in a while?"

Allura beamed. "Of course Admiral!"

"And there is one other thing. Princess Allura, it gives me great pleasure to present you with the rank of Lieutenant in the Galaxy Alliance." He handed her a set of Officers Bars.

Allura looked stunned. Lance cheered and swept her up in his arms. Pidge and Hunk hugged them both. Keith still stood in shock. Coran smiled. "Captain, you have been awfully quiet."

Keith shook his head. "I still can't believe this. We can stay?"

Allura shook herself free of Lance and flew in Keith's arms. "Of course you can stay! I love you!"

Keith held her tightly, as his Teammates grinned at him. "I love you too." He released her, and faced the Admiral. "Sir, thank-you, I-I don't know what else to say."

Harrison laughed. "Just say you'll be more careful in the future. I don't want to attend any more of your funerals."

Keith smiled. "Yes sir!" He faced his Team. "Well, you all heard that. Are we ready for this?"

Hunk nodded enthusiastically.

"You bet Keith!" Pidge bubbled.

Lance just grinned. "Ready when you are Cap."

"Aye-aye sir!" Allura told him.

Keith looked them all in the eye and smiled. "Then, let's get back to that party. We have even more reason to celebrate now. Together it's up to us to keep the galaxy safe. We are Voltron, Defender of the Universe!"

The end...For now...


End file.
